Rusty Halo
by carla-connor-corrie
Summary: Everyone's running from something but we don't know when it's coming
1. Chapter 1

Rusty Halo 

The sun shone on the cobbles the light reflected off the puddles that lay on the ground from the previous day. 

"Nick you don't have to walk me to work, I'll see you at lunch yeah," Carla said as the pair walked out of Victoria Court. 

"Okay, I'll see you later," Nick said before kissing her softly and going to walk off. As the pair went their separate ways to work Callum appeared around the corner heading towards the Platt's house. 

"Callum! Leave them alone," Nick shouted from the other side of the street; he walked over so they were opposite each other. Callum turned to face him fully and smirked. 

"What you gonna do brain damage?" Callum said in is nasty, harsh voice. Nick looked him up and down; he was so fed up of Callum interfering with his brother and sister's lives. His constant threats and snide remarks were pulling the family to shreds. 

"Stay away, just leave us all alone we don't want to see you around-" 

"Oi, boys play time is over, leave each other alone!" Carla shouted, both Nick and Callum had been oblivious to her watching. 

"Need your little tart to keep an eye on you now do you," Callum sneered before walking past Nick brushing their shoulders together.

* * *

Gemma knocked on Callum's car window, he wound it down, "Get in," he said sharply. She walked round to the other side and climbed in the passenger side. 

"This better be good, I was busy," Gemma said. 

"I need you to get some people together," confusion spread across her face when Callum said this. 

"I need to get rid of someone who I think could cause me some problems," Callum said a smirk forming across his face. 

"Who? What's happened?" Gemma leant forward eager to hear what Callum had to say. 

"Nick's new bird. What's her name, that one that owns the factory." 

"Carla?" Gemma now sounded unsure about what Callum was doing, she wasn't the sort of person Callum and Gemma would ever get involved with. 

"Look Gemma, she's getting involved with Nick and she's helping them. I don't need more people taking Max away," Callum said sharply, he didn't like the prospect of Gemma not doing what he'd asked. 

"Callum she's not stupid y'know. She owns a business; she's smart, level headed. She's not just a random nobody she won't be stupid and fall for your schemes." 

"Look if you don't wanna help fine. Get out if you won't help," Callum spat the anger building up in his voice. 

"No. I'll sort it."

* * *

Carla sat at her desk deeply focused on the work she was doing. Her breakfast meeting had gone well, better than she expected, and with more business coming in Carla finally felt like she was getting everything back on track. The last few months had been horrific, her head was constantly fully of guilt and self-hatred; the last few days she'd started feeling more herself again. After checking the accounts again and transferring some money to replace what she'd taken Carla's mind began to wonder. She thought about this morning and the conversation she'd overheard between Callum and Nick; part of her regretted opening her mouth, Callum could be so dangerous and she knew that. The radio suddenly got louder snapping Carla out her daydream. She stood from her seat and opened the office door. 

"Turn that down!" She snapped. Sean jumped out his seat and turned the radio completely off; he moved quicker than anyone had seen him. 

"Look, we've got some big orders coming in at the minute. I need you all working hard otherwise we'll never save this place," Carla had her arms crossed across her body; she'd worked so hard the last few days to build Underworld back up and she couldn't see it fall again. 

"Well I don't think the radio is making a difference Mrs Connor," Beth said, she was commonly the first to argue against Carla. 

"Well no but all this talking and bitching surely isn't helping, can you just get on with the work!" Carla raised her voice towards the end getting increasingly annoyed with her workers. She turned on her heel and loudly shut the office door behind her. 

Kylie heard the door slam then slowly walked around the corner where she'd been listening to everything. 

"Is now not a good time?" Kylie asked glancing at the office door where Carla was sat with her head buried in paper work. 

"It's your funeral," Sean said in a sarcastic tone. Kylie stood nervously biting her nails before walking over knocking on the office door. 

"I thought I just said to work not come-" Carla opened the office door and softened her expression. "Kylie, I'm so sorry come in love," Carla smiled and gestured for her to enter the office. Kylie smiled back and walked in her body language still giving a nervy vibe. 

"Um, I just needed to talk to you about something," Kylie said fiddling with her fingers. 

"Come on then spit it out," Carla said in a jokily way trying to relax the situation. 

"Well it's just Nick told me about this morning." 

"Did he now?" Carla crossed her arms and perched on the edge of her desk. 

"I just don't want you to get involved, Callum's such a dangerous man and I don't want more people involved," Kylie had tears building up in her eyes now. 

"Look, it's okay; I just didn't want either him or Nick going too far this morning. I don't think Callum even knows who I am," Carla said in a reassuring tone. 

"I don't want more people getting hurt, all this is such a mess already," Kylie's tears spilled down her cheeks and Carla walked over to her and enclosed her in her arms. 

"Kylie, everything will be okay. I promise," Carla rubbed Kylie's back lightly before breaking the hug. 

"Thank you," Kylie wiped her eyes, gave Carla a small smile then left the office.

* * *

Carla walked into the Bistro, it was quite quiet for lunchtime but then again it was Tuesday. Nick immediately saw her enter and walked over a smile spread across his face. "Hey, how was your meeting?" He asked and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Uh yeah it was good, um can we sit down?" Carla asked and led Nick to a table in the corner. Concern was spread across his face and they sat and Carla fiddled with the bracelets on her wrist. 

"Are you okay? You seemed quiet last night, what's happened?" Nick said as he took Carla's hand in his. 

"No, no I'm fine honestly. It's just well, I had Kylie in tears in my office this morning," Carla had a hint of worry in her voice as she said this. 

"Is she okay now? What was it about, why did she go to the factory?" Carla moved her hand away from Nick's and raised her eyebrows at him. 

"Think about it Nicholas," he sat back in his seat and looked at his girlfriend blankly. 

"Why did you tell her about this morning hey? Nothing even really happened and now she's sick with worry about people getting hurt," Carla looked at Nick as he let out a big sigh and leant forward in the chair. 

"Look, he was supposed to be picking Max up but he never came back after this morning. I just told her we'd had words but he walked off when you shouted across the street," Nick said; when he'd spoken to Kylie she'd seemed fine but he did worry about Callum's attitude towards Carla getting herself involved. 

"She'd got herself so worked up about it Nick. She was saying how too many people were getting involved and hurt. She wasn't in a good place," Carla said moving forward in her seat. 

"I'll go and see her in a bit and tell her it's nothing to worry about okay?" He smiled at Carla then took her hand back in his. 

"Promise me you're okay?" Nick said in that soft, caring tone that melted Carla's heart. 

"I'm fine but I do need to be getting back." 

"I'll take you for dinner in town tonight if you want?" Nick asked, Carla nodded and smiled at him. She stood up, so did Nick, they hugged then shared a quick kiss. 

"I'll come to the factory at six then," Nick said before Carla headed back to Underworld.

* * *

"You two might wanna move before Carla comes out," Luke warned the two young men sitting on the steps. They were probably mid-twenties and were dressed all in black with their hoods covering the majority of their faces. They'd sat on the steps of the factory blocking Carla's exit for when she came out. They completely ignored Luke but watched him intensely as he locked up the garage and walked off. 

"Mate, it's still light we can't do it tonight; it' just too risky," one of the men said. 

"We need to do something tonight, let's just introduce ourselves y'know. Just scare her a little bit to start-" they stopped talking when Carla opened the factory door. 

"Come on boys, move along," Carla said then turned to lock the factory door. The boys remained seated staring up at her. "Did ya not hear me move. I've got places to go people to see. Chop, chop," Carla tried to hide her nerves as the two men slowly stood up. 

"You need to pick your battles more carefully darling," one of them said holding Carla's hands tightly so she wouldn't move. 

"Get off me," Carla said tears forming in her eyes. The second man came close to Carla's face, "no one hears a word about this, understood?" He spat before taking a few steps back. He looked her up and down before landing a punch to her face; Carla's lip split and she could instantly taste blood in her mouth. Before she could react in anyway the two men had fled and she was alone. 

It was a matter of minutes before Nick walked up to the factory to take her for dinner. 

"God, what the hell happened?" Nick lifted Carla's chin to look at her properly. 

"I just tripped down the step, I'm okay," she said, her arms were crossed as if she was protecting herself. Nick raised his eyebrow at her before placing his hand in the small of her back. 

"Lets get you home," he said as the pair walked away from Underworld towards Victoria Court.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't got rid of her?" Callum said his voice raised. 

"It was still light but trust me she was scared and now she's sporting a lovely bruised lip," the two men were in the corner of the 'Dog&Gun' with Callum telling him about the encounter with Carla. 

"No more kissing for her and Nicky boy," the other one said with a smirk. 

Callum drummed his fingers on the table and took a large swig of his pint. 

"Sort her, get rid of her. You've got till Friday," Callum said in a hushed voice before walking back towards the bar.

* * *

Carla was sat on the sofa of her flat; she had brought her knees to her chest and she hadn't said a word since they'd got back. 

"Let me clean that up," Nick approached Carla with a damp cloth and some antiseptic cream. She winced as he began to clean the area around the cut; Nick did it all as gently as possible his hand rested on her cheek the whole time as an aid of comfort. 

"I'm just gonna put this on but it'll sting okay?" Carla just nodded in response and winced when Nick applied the cream. He smiled and kissed her forehead once he'd finished. Carla relaxed slightly and gave him a small smile. 

"Thank you," she whispered as he sat next to her. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Nick asked although he already knew the answer. 

"I just fell," Carla said quickly her body stiffening again. 

"Now I've seen you in those heels, you're a pro there's no way you fell," Nick nudged her shoulder trying to lighten the mood. "You can talk to me Carla." She shuffled in her seat slightly clearly feeling uncomfortable. 

"Can you just hold me?" Carla said in a vulnerable voice. Nick sighed then smiled at her pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and she relaxed into his arms. 

Nick knew exactly who was behind this...Callum.

* * *

 **Thank You so much for reading. I don't know whether to carry this on so let me know if you'd like to keep reading this and also leave suggestions as to what you'd like to happen.  
** **You could also read my Nick and Carla oneshot 'she's not you'**

 **Follow me on twitter AliKing_  
**

 **Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2 Before The Worst

**Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter I've replied to all the ones I can, if you review as a guest unfortunately I can't reply but if you leave your twitter I'll always get back to you.  
**

* * *

Before The Worst, 

Carla stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were circled with dark rims from the lack of sleep she'd had the previous night and the corner of her lip was bruised, cut and slightly swollen. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, she was desperate to tell Nick what had really happened the night before but didn't want to live with the consequences. 

During the whole of last night Carla had tossed and turned unable to fall asleep without thinking about her encounter with the two men. She was surprised Nick hadn't gone back to his the amount of times he'd had to hold her for a few minutes just so she knew she wasn't alone. Of course he thought he was just holding her because her lip hurt not because she was afraid of what was to come. 

As she stepped out the bathroom she stopped when she heard Nick on the phone. 

"But I know what she's like, she won't tell me but I know it was him," Nick said whilst rummaging through the cupboards for some breakfast. 

"No David, I don't think she fell. It's obvious she didn't. There's no other cuts or grazes...I don't know...no I didn't see anyone… she was really restless...okay...fine bye." Nick abruptly ended the call and sighed before putting his head in his hands. 

Carla slowly stepped out into Nick's view; she was still in some dark purple pyjama bottoms and a black vest top. "Mornin'," she said quietly before walking closer to him. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking at her with worry. 

"My lip hurts but I'm okay. How about you?" Carla asked desperately trying to avoid more questions about her. 

"It's not me I'm worried about," Nick closed the gap between him and Carla to enclose her in a hug; she immediately relaxed as Nick gently rocked her. 

"Please talk to me," Nick said as he kissed the top of Carla's head. 

"I just fell," She tensed slightly in his arms. 

"Carla, you know you can trust me right? I just need to know you're safe, I'm worried about you," Nick said as he continued to gently rock Carla as he knew it comforted her. 

"Can we talk about this at lunch or after work?" Carla removed herself from Nick's embrace and walked back to the bedroom with tears building in her eyes. 

When Carla walked out the bedroom again she was transformed. The make-up she'd applied had pretty much covered her bruise and dark circles, her hair was in loose waves and she was dressed in black boots and trousers with a white jumper. She walked over to the kitchen table and began throwing things into her bag like perfume, a lip gloss and her phone. 

"Um Nick could you walk me to work?" Carla said nervously. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. 

"Of course," he said before spinning her around and kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Carla!" Luke shouted from across the street. Carla held Nick's hand tighter and started walking at a faster pace afraid of what Luke might say as she was unsure if he'd seen the men last night. 

"Carla wait for Luke he's shouting you," Nick said stopping which in turn forced Carla to stop. 

"I'll be late can we just carry on," Carla said firmly as she let go of his hand to carry on without him. 

"Carla just wait a minute!" Nick shouted after her but she didn't respond she just carried on towards the factory. 

By the time Luke reached Nick Carla was probably almost at work due to how fast she walked out of the situation. 

"Is she alright?" Luke asked when he reached Nick. He shrugged then let out a sigh, "who knows?" 

"I just wondered if she sorted them lads last night," Luke said unaware of what had happened when he left. 

"What lads?" Nick asked standing up straight. 

"Two lads were hanging around the factory when I locked up last night, I told them to clear off because Carla wouldn't be impressed. They must've gone by the time Carla finished then if she didn't see them," Luke said with a shrug then walked off leaving Nick even more certain that someone had assaulted Carla the night previous.

* * *

Carla walked into the factory with her head down, even though she'd covered up her bruising she knew it was still slightly visible and she couldn't really do much to hide the slit in her lip. 

"Morning Mrs Connor," some of the workforce said as their boss walked in; Carla ignored all of them and shut herself in the office. 

"Mornin'" Aidan said cheerfully as Carla took a seat behind her desk. "Shit Carla, what happened to you?" He asked as he caught a glimpse of her bruised and tired face. 

"Good mornin' to you an' all," Carla scoffed and began to tap away at her computer. Aidan chucked slightly at Carla's response then proceeded to ask her again, "come on then, what happened?" He asked looking up from the work he was doing. 

"I were locking up last night and I fell," Carla lied not looking up from the computer. 

"Whatever you say," Aidan said knowing she was lying but not wanting to get in her bad books. 

"Coffee?" He offered; Carla nodded with a small smile as Aidan left the office leaving Carla alone. 

She was soon distracted from the accounts thinking about last night; she hadn't felt that scared in so long and was feeling nervy towards what was coming next. She knew last night wasn't the worst of what was to come. 

"Earth to Carla," Aidan laughed as he placed a cup on Carla's desk. She gave him a timid smile before taking a sip of her drink, "thanks," she said in a tired voice. 

"Hey this morning when I opened up there were two lads askin' for ya," Aidan said as he began to flick through paperwork that lay on his desk. 

"Oh um what did they want?" Carla asked nervously knowing it would be the same lads from the night before. 

"They didn't say. Bet they just fancied ya and wanted a look," Aidan said with a laugh. Carla laughed nervously before attempting to refocus on her work. 

"Are you okay?" Aidan asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Yeah, yeah just didn't get enough sleep last night," Carla said, not entirely lying this time. 

"Has someone hurt you? Carla has someone done something they should have?" Aidan asked in a protective voice.

"No. That's enough about me anyway, get some work done seen as you had yesterday off," Carla said as jokingly as she could before tapping away at the computer once more.

* * *

Nick sighed as he sat in the office at the Bistro, he was supposed to be doing the accounts but his mind kept wandering to his earlier conversation with Luke; he just knew that there was something Carla wasn't telling him. He knew she found it difficult to be open and let her walls down but with him she was different; usually if something had happened she'd tell him but not this time. 

Nick threw his pen on top of the paperwork, he was getting nowhere with it due to his constant distractions. He thought about Callum then about who knew him well enough to know who he hangs round with. There was Kylie but she was already so stressed about everything, there was Sarah who Nick knew had never really met any of Callum's mates. On the other hand there was always Bethany his young niece who clearly fancied Callum had often spent afternoons in the pub with him and would surely know someone. 

" **Can you come to the Bistro asap; I'm in the office."**

Nick texted Bethany determined to find out what had happened to Carla; she almost immediately replied. 

" **I'll be 10min."**

The message read and Nick felt a sudden sense f relief as he knew this could be a way to get answers. 

"Hey," Bethany said in a lively tone as she entered the office with a glass of coke in her hand. She was dressed in black jeans and a flowy white top and her lips were stained with the usual red lipstick. 

"Sit down for me," Nick said in a serious voice gesturing for Bethany to sit across from him on the sofa. 

"Is everything okay?" Bethany asked sensing that this wasn't a social call. Nick faked a small smile in an attempt to make her more comfortable. 

"Yeah, um well I just wanted to ask you about Callum," Bethany shifted nervously in her seat; she'd never openly admit how much of Callum's world she'd seen but everyone knew Callum had blackmailed her into a few dodgy things. 

"Uncle Nick, I really don't think I'm the right person to be asking, my mum would know more than me," Bethany said quickly. 

"I just want to know one thing okay?" Bethany nodded slowly. 

"When you were hanging around with Callum at the Dog&Gun what mates were with him?" Nick asked leaning forwards. Bethan looked into her hands as she thought about what information she should give her Uncle. 

"Um well, there's Gemma all the time," Bethany said not looking up from her hands. 

"Any men?" Nick asked a sense of urgency in his voice. 

"Sometimes, there were around four maybe that Callum always used to send on jobs," Bethany said sighing once she'd finished. "Why do you want to know anyway?" she asked. 

"I'm just worried about Carla, Luke said there were two men hanging around the factory last night and she had a split lip," Nick said in a worried voice. 

"Well it might not be Callum but I hope what I said helps," Bethany said before standing up from the sofa. 

"Thanks," Nick mumbled as she left the office.

* * *

"Lunch time," Carla said as she exited the office wearing her coat and carrying her bag. The workforce stood up and began gathering their things before leaving the factory to get lunch. 

"I'll only be about half an hour!" Carla shouted to Aidan as she left the building and went to head to the Bistro. 

"Oi!" a voice shouted from behind her, Carla quickened her pace and just carried on walking. 

"It's rude to ignore people," The voice sneered and their hand grabbed Carla's to spin her around. 

"Callum just leave me alone," Carla said in an exhausted voice; she went to move her hand away from his grasp but he was too strong. 

"I'm not done with you yet sweetheart," Callum said as he looked Carla up and down. 

"Decided to do your own dirty work this time did ya. Them other two were pathetic let's face it," Carla put up a front pretending to Callum that he wasn't having any effect on her when in fact she was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. 

"They were just getting things started," Callum said as he tightened his grip on Carla's wrist. 

"I strongly suggest you let go of me," Carla said in a strong voice trying to cover up the nerves that were building up inside her. 

"I don't do what I'm told," Callum smirked as Carla looked down at the cobbles. 

"Let's look at that lip," Callum placed his fingers under Carla's cheek and lifted her head up. Carla flinched at his touch and attempted to step backwards away from Callum. 

"I don't think so," Callum sneered before yanking Carla's arm so she was standing right in front of him again; tears began to form in her eyes as her fear levels grew. "You're not going anywhere darling, I think me and you need to-" 

"Let go of her!" David ran across the street and pulled Callum from behind forcing him to release his grip on Carla. 

"We're not finished, I'm not finished with either of you," Callum said in a harsh tone before walking off. 

"Carla um I'll take you to Nick," David said.

"No um no take me to um my flat and get him to meet us there," Carla said as she wiped tears from her cheeks and began to walk in the direction of Vitoria Court.

* * *

Carla was sat on the sofa with ice held to her wrist which was beginning to bruise; David had rung Nick and explained what had happened and he was on his way round. 

"Last night he got his mates on me," Carla said quietly. David didn't really know how to react and was relieved when the intercom buzzed. No words were spoken between the brothers as Nick rushed into the flat; Nick nodded thankfully at David who left to give the couple some time to talk. 

"Carla," Nick said in a soft voice as he sat down next to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him; Carla relaxed in his arms and began to cry. Tears raced down her cheeks. 

"I promise you I won't let that happen again," Nick said as he gently rocked Carla and kissed the top of her head. 

"I were so scared," Carla whispered in a croaky voice. "Nick, I thought he was gonna really hurt me," she said as she continued to cry into Nick's arms. 

"Was it him last night?" Nick asked after a few moments; Carla loosened herself from his grip and faced him; she shook her head. 

"It wasn't him specifically. There were these two lads sitting on the steps outside the factory when I locked up. I'm guessing Callum sent them and they threatened me, told me that this wasn't the end of it. Nick I wanted to tell you but I were so scared of what they'd do," Carla said looking down into her lap. 

"Have you seen them today?" Nick asked concerned by how far this could possibly escalate. 

"No but Aidan said two lads were hanging around this morning before I got to work, apparently the asked after me," Carla said as she began to fiddle with the bracelet she wore on her wrist. 

"Do you want to tell the police?" Carla shook her head immediately and Nick sighed. 

"Nick promise me you won't," Carla said as she looked up to Nick more tears falling from her eyes. 

"I won't as long as you let me tell Aidan and Luke so they can keep an eye on everything for the next few days. But Carla I need you to be safe; if they've not stopped pestering you in a week we have to tell someone," Nick said entwining his fingers with Carla's. She nodded at him understanding how dangerous this could get before leaning forwards so she was safely back in Nick's embrace. The safest place that she could possibly be because she knew the minute she was alone anything could happen.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, please make sure you leave me a review to let me know what you think and feel free to leave any suggestions for this story as well.**

 **Tweet me; AliKing_**


	3. Chapter 3 For The First Time

**Mid-week update for you before I have to go back to school; from now on the upload day for this story is a Sunday. Please review**

* * *

For The First Time, 

Breakfast was always a hectic time in the Platt's house; trying to get two kids fed with minimal mess was a challenge.

"Tell me again what happened with Carla," Gail sat as she sat down with her coffee. David sighed and shoved toast in his mouth having already explained to his mum what happened. 

"Basically Callum thinks she's a threat to him because she's with Nick," Kylie said before placing Lily's cereal in front of her. 

"Are you talking about my Dad? When can I see him?" Max asked as he came down the stairs in his school uniform. 

"Um maybe at the weekend. We'll just have to see," David said to the young boy as he ushered him to the breakfast table. 

"But I was supposed to see him the other day and he didn't come," Max said in a disappointed voice. 

"I'll do my best to get you to see him soon," David said to get Max to eat his toast; Kylie sighed and shook her head fed up of all the drama Callum was causing. 

After Kylie had taken Max off to school Gail persisted to ask about Carla. "I just don't understand," Gail said whilst washing up. 

"Well last night Callum was talking to her in the street and grabbing her wrist; I went over she was practically in tears. I told Callum to clear off then I took Carla home," David explained for about the third time. 

"Yeah but what has all this got to do with her?" Gail asked puzzled. 

"Well she did say that two men attacked her outside the factory the other night but then Nick came in so I just left," David said before going to go upstairs. 

"I don't get why Carla's involved," Gail said bluntly. 

"It's all to do with the other day when she stuck up for Nick. Y'know what ask Kylie when she gets back, she went to see Carla the other day," David said before walking off leaving Gail standing in the kitchen worried about what was happening to her family.

* * *

Carla woke up to an empty space beside her; she rubbed her eyes a few times before sitting up in bed. It didn't take long for her mind to start replaying the events of the previous night. Carla sighed then reached for her phone on the bedside table. The time showed 7:30am and she moaned realising she had to get up for work. 

"Nick!" She shouted from the bedroom, Nick came running in. 

"Are you ok?" He asked; Carla smiled sweetly at him, she was still getting used to having a boyfriend that genuinely cared so much. 

"I'm fine, I just wanted you to do me dress up," Carla said before turning around. Nick breathed a sigh of relief then zipped up the back of Carla's black dress. 

"Come 'ere," Carla said when she turned around pulling Nick into her embrace. She held him closely as he wrapped his arms around her; making her feel safe and secure. 

"Thank you," She whispered quietly as Nick began to rock her gently. 

"What for?" Nick asked in a soft voice. 

"For being so caring and gentle and not getting mad at me for not telling you straight away," Carla said before kissing his cheek as the hug broke. 

"Carla, I'm going to keep you safe," Nick said not breaking eye contact with Carla. 

"You can't watch me 24/7 though can you," Carla said honestly. 

"I know but you've got Aidan at work and Michelle. Ey you've got my family," Nick said with a smile. 

"Nick, they probably don't even like me," Carla said looking at the floor. 

"Hey, don't say that. You've only met them properly once," Nick said rubbing Carla's arm up and down. 

"I know but they probably think I'm trouble, everyone else does," Carla said slowly looking up. 

"Would Kylie have come to the factory to warn you off Callum and make sure you're safe if she didn't care?" Nick asked with a smile; Carla smiled back realising her boyfriend was probably right. 

"See, it's not all bad," Nick said kissing Carla gently. 

"I'll just get my make-up done then otherwise I'll be late," Carla said walking into the bathroom. 

She stood in front of the mirror and let out a sigh. The nerves were building up inside her at the thought of people learning of her struggle. Carla was never one for people to know about her personal life let alone ask them to keep an eye on her. Her lip was still bruised and split so she used a generous amount of concealer to the area covering it up as much as she could; Carla then applied a slightly darker lip colour than usual to help cover the cut. She looked at herself in the mirror taking in her appearance before walking to the breakfast bar. 

"You look nice," Nick said looking over at Carla. 

"Nice?!" Carla said and raised her eyebrows at him. Nick chuckled then walked over to her. 

"Beautiful," Nick said wrapping his arms around Carla from behind; she let out a small laugh before relaxing into his arms.

* * *

With their hands entwined, Carla and Nick walked down the street towards the factory. The sky was quite clear and there was a gentle breeze; a surprisingly nice September morning. 

"Si!" Carla shouted as she spotted the young boy walking down the street. He turned around to face Carla with a moody look. "Bus stops that way," Carla said pointing in the opposite direction to which Simon was walking. Simon just shrugged at her and Carla raised her eyebrows. "Do I 'ave to walk you there?" Carla asked him; Simon immediately shook his head and turned so he was walking towards the bus stop. Carla made Nick stand still for a moment as she watched Simon get on the bus and make his way to school. 

"Carla that's not really your problem anymore," Nick said as they resumed their walk to the factory. 

"Yeah I do know that but I still care about him," Carla said. 

"Okay, okay sorry", Nick said not wanting to start an argument so just carried on walking in silence. 

When they reached the factory Nick stopped walking and made Carla face him. "I'm just gonna talk to Luke then I'll be in," Nick said, Carla nodded then walked into the factory.

* * *

The office was silent, neither Carla nor Aidan had said a word for the whole ten minutes Carla had been there. Aidan was tapping away at the computer, sending e-mails and looking at the accounts; Carla was flicking through the office diary scribbling down details of upcoming meetings onto post it notes to stick on her computer screen. When Nick walked in neither of them looked up. 

"What's up between you two?" Nick asked as he shut the door. 

"Nothing, there's just no point talking to her when she's in a mood," Aidan said in a matter of fact way. 

"I am not in a mood," Carla protested and Aidan laughed at her. 

"You came in and threw their radio in the bin," Aidan said pointing to the workforce which made Nick chuckle. "Any way I'm gonna make a coffee, anyone want one?" he asked, both Nick and Carla nodded at him. 

"How was Luke?" Carla asked whilst logging onto the computer. 

"He was alright; he said he'd keep an eye out for anyone suspicious hanging around. I gave him your number so he can text you if there's someone outside," Nick explained. Carla just nodded at him before loading up her e-mails. 

"Did you really throw out the radio?" Nick asked with a laugh which in turn made Carla look up and smile slightly. 

"Yeah, it's too loud an' it gets on me nerves," she said before getting back to the work on her computer. 

"Do you know how she really did her lip?" Aidan asked Nick as he re-entered the office with coffee in his hands. 

"Well, I was wanting to talk to you about that actually," Nick said standing and walking around to Carla allowing Aidan to sit back down. 

"Go on then," Aidan said sipping his drink. 

"Callum, my nephew's Dad, has got something against Carla and has been threatening her. He got some men on her the other night and last night he stopped her on the way home. Carla doesn't want a fuss but I was wondering if you could just make sure she doesn't go anywhere on her own for the next few days," Nick explained, Aidan looked at them both with a concerned expression whilst Carla didn't look up from her computer screen. 

"Carla," Aidan said in a quiet voice; she looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently. 

"Aidan I were so scared," Carla whispered as tears escaped her eyes; Nick went over to his girlfriend and crouched down beside her chair pulling her towards him. 

"Listen Aidan, please just keep an eye on her," Nick said as he continued to comfort Carla. 

"Yeah, yeah of course I will mate," Aidan said. 

Nick slowly stood up after Carla had calmed down. "I need to get to work but just ring me if there's a problem," He said whilst opening the factory door, Carla and Aidan both nodded at him as be left. 

"Carla, if they come near you again I swear to you they won't know what's hit them," Aidan said in a blunt tone. 

"Please don't do anything stupid," Carla said in a tired voice. 

"I can't promise that," Aidan said before answering the office phone.

* * *

Carla made the mistake of visiting the Bistro in the lunchtime rush; the restaurant was packed with people enjoying their lunch and chatting away. 

"Nick's in the office," Leanne said from behind the bar when she noticed Carla. 

"Actually it was you I wanted to see," Carla said walking over to the bar. The look of concern spread across Leanne's face as she walked around so she was sitting next to Carla at the bar. 

"Is everything okay?" Leanne asked as he sat down. 

"I'm not sure it's about Simon," Carla said nervously knowing it wasn't really her business anymore. Leanne sighed then looked at the floor. 

"He's um been difficult recently," Leanne admitted looking up slowly. "He hasn't been behaving at all, he's got the worst temper on him," Leanne said trying her best not to get upset. 

"Well we all know where that temper comes from ey," Carla joked referring to Peter which received a smile off Leanne. 

"Carla, I really don't know what to do anymore," Leanne said honestly. 

"Well this morning he was walking away from the bus stop but he soon got on the bus when I offered to walk him to school," Carla told Leanne who sighed upon hearing this. 

"Thanks for sorting him Carla, you didn't need to after all-" 

"Carla did you walk here on your own?" Nick asked as he came out of the office. 

"I'll leave you two to it," Leanne said standing up and walking off. 

"Kind of, Luke stood at the end of the street and watched," Carla said standing up and hugging Nick. 

"Okay, is everything okay with you and Leanne?" He asked still holding her in his arms. 

"Yeah," Carla said. 

"Um tonight my Mum's invited us around for dinner tonight," Nick asked nervously remembering their conversation from this morning. 

"Okay, what time?" Carla said removing herself from Nick's embrace. 

"Six if that's okay." 

"I'm in a meeting at half five so I might be late but I'll get Aidan to walk me over as soon as we're done," Carla said with a smile; for the first time since she married Paul she felt accepted into her boyfriend's family. 

"I'll see you then," Nick said kissing Carla's cheek before walking off to help with the lunch rush.

* * *

Carla knocked on the door of the Platt's and waited for a response. She was nervous: there was no point of denying that. Butterflies had been building throughout her meeting and now she was here she was even more nervous. But part of her felt excited and hopeful that she could make a good impression and hopefully fit into the family. 

"Hi," Max said brightly when he opened the door. 

"Hi," Carla said as she entered the house, hanging her coat up then putting her bag on the nearest table when she walked in. 

"How was your meeting?" Nick asked almost immediately after Carla had arrived. 

"Um yeah it went really well," Carla said with a smile before sitting in the empty seat at the dinner table in between Nick and Kylie. 

"I'll just get yours, it's in the oven," Gail said as she stood to get Carla's food. 

"Thank you," Carla said as they plate of cottage pie was placed in front of her. 

Throughout dinner the family made small talk, Max told everyone about his day at school and David spoke about one of his clients Carla didn't say much but answered any questions and laughed along with everyone. Once everyone had cleared their plates Gail began to collect them up. 

"Do you want a hand?" Carla offered as she handed her plate over. 

"Um yeah, Nick you couldn't dry could you?" Gail said with a smile which made Carla laugh. Nick stood up, raised his eyebrows at Carla then walked over to help his mum. 

"Max, you can play in your room now," Kylie told her son who went running upstairs. 

"How are you?" David asked Carla. 

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Look, thank you for last night," Carla said gratefully to David. 

"just be careful Carla," Kylie said in a concerned voice. 

"I'm being careful; do you think Nick would let me be reckless?" Carla asked making everyone laugh.

* * *

"I had a really good night," Carla told Nick as they walked home. 

"Good," Nick said with a smile. 

"Nick," Carla said as she stopped walking. Nick also stopped and went to stand in front of his girlfriend. 

"Y'know for the first time in ages I feel really happy, thank you," Carla sad in a soft voice before gently kissing Nick still having to be careful of her cut. 

"You're more than welcome," Nick said as he pulled Carla in for a hug.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **Please let me know if you want me to continue the Carla/Simon story line or should I just leave it and leave any suggestions as to what you'd like to happen in the future.**

 **Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4-Talk You Down

**Thank you for the reviews on the mid-week chapter and sorry this is a shorter chapter than usual; because I uploaded on Wednesday I only had four days to write this and went back to school so I'm really sorry. Please enjoy  
**

* * *

Talk You Down

* * *

"Nick you don't need to walk me to work!" Carla shouted as someone knocked on the door. 

"Carla just let me in," Nick said firmly. Carla sighed then walked over to open the door for Nick. 

"Just stay here for a bit okay," Nick said in a panicked voice. 

"No Nick I've got a meeting at 9:30," Carla said picking up her bag to leave. 

"No, Carla just wait," Nick said walking so he was blocking the door way. 

"Nick, please just move," Carla said standing in front of him. 

"Callum's car is across the street, just wait five minutes yeah," Nick said in a protective manner. Carla sighed and put her bag back on the kitchen counter. 

"Nick this is getting ridiculous now, it's been a week since everything happened. It'll be fine; he'll be over it by now," Carla said desperate to get to work and continue to build her business back up. 

"I know that but nothing's happened because we've been being careful," Nick said not wanting to put Carla in anymore danger. 

"Nick please, just let's try it okay. Let me walk to work alone," Carla said picking up her bag again. Nick looked at the floor and sighed. 

"We can't keep living in this fear that something bad will happen," Carla said walking closer to Nick, taking one of his hands in hers. 

"Carla, I just want you to be safe," Nick said looking up. 

"How about I ring you and put it on speaker whilst I'm walking? Then if you hear anything bad you can come out," Carla said in a soft voice with a small smile. Nick thought about it for a few moments; his mind ran to all the possibilities that could happen, all the things Callum might try and do to Carla. 

"Okay, as long as you're sure," Nick said gently squeezing Carla's hand.

"I know you won't let anything happen," Carla said reassuring Nick. 

"Okay," Nick said quietly pulling Carla into a hug. The hug was awkward sene as Carla had her bag in her hand along with her laptop case and the couple soon broke apart. 

"I'll see you later then," Carla said a sense of nerves in her voice before leaving the flat and dialling Nick's phone and placing him on loud speaker in her pocket.

* * *

Callum sat in his car looking out onto the street; he was picking Max up to take him to school. He observed the street, many people were beginning to make their way to work and the school run had started. He saw Maria with Luke walking down the street and he also saw some of the factory workers began gathering together. He checked his watch then got out his car ready to get Max. 

"Alright!" He shouted to Carla across the street. He hadn't been able to scare her anymore; she'd never been out alone since their last encounter. Carla looked down at the cobbles and quickened her walking pace.

"Carla!" Callum shouted again as he started walking towards her. Carla's heart started beating quicker as she began to panic. 

"Callum, I honestly don't want anything to do with you," Carla said as calmly as she could when he was eventually caught up with her. 

"Yeah but your with Nick," Callum said standing uncomfortably close to Carla. 

"That makes no difference," Carla said trying to hide her nerves. 

"I want my son Carla and whilst there's too many stable relationships in the Platt family i'm gonna find that hard," Callum said but he was unaware that Nick had just stepped out of Victoria Court and was watching his every move - listening to his every word. 

"I wouldn't label myself as stable," Carla said looking at the ground. 

"You own a business, you're loaded and you're in my way of getting Max back," Callum sneered. 

"Look Callum, I don't even really know Max, I'm not gonna make a difference it's-" 

"I need rid of you," Callum said in Carla's face. "We're not done," he added before kissing her cheek and walking off towards the Platt's. 

Carla shuddered and wiped the kiss off her cheek before looking back up and continuing her walk to the factory. She heard footsteps get increasingly faster and louder behind her and she quickened her pace desperate to get to work and feel safe. 

"Carla!" It was Nick. She didn't stop walking she just carried on making her way to work. 

"Carla wait, are you okay?" Nick asked placing his hand on her shoulder which made her jump. 

"I just want to go to my meeting," Carla said trying to stop the tears from spilling. 

"Are you okay?" Nick asked concerned for his girlfriend as he went to stand in front of her. 

"Oh yeah Nick I'm brilliant," Carla said sarcastically. 

"I mean it, are you-" 

"Why didn't you come and help me! Wasn't that the whole point of me ringing you? Nick I was so scared and you were just stood there watching!" Carla shouted as tears began to fall down her face. 

"Carla I-" Nick began to attempt to explain himself but Carla had already walked away.

* * *

"Who is it?" Gail shouted as she heard the front door open. 

"Only me," Nick said in a fed up voice as he entered the living room. 

"What's wrong?" Gail asked her eldest son instantly knowing something was bothering him. 

"Are Kylie and David in?" Nick was avoiding having to tell his mum about that morning. 

"Um no, they're both at the salon, do you need to talk?" Gail asked concerned for Nick's emotions; she put the tea towel down and walked over to him. 

"No, no I'm fine, it'll be fine. I'll see you later," Nick told his mum unconvincingly before rushing out the house.

* * *

"Gemma, it's Callum. Ring me when you get this. Carla needs sorting, I need you to do it. She doesn't know who you are she won't suspect anything. She's at work all day I think or just hang around outside Victoria Court. Ring as soon as and I'll tell you the plan. I need that bitch out of the way." Callum placed his phone in his pocket then drove off, an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

Nick walked into the salon; his mood had been dampened by his argument with Carla earlier in the day. 

"Oh hi my lovely," Audrey chirped when Nick entered the salon. Nick just smiled weakly at his Gran as he sat on the sofas in the salon. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Audrey asked walking over to him. 

"I argued with Carla earlier and it's just annoyed me. Are David and Kylie in?" Nick said in a melancholy tone. 

"They're just in the back," Audrey said before standing up to greet a client that had walked in. 

"Can we talk?" Nick said when he'd walked to the stock area of the salon. David and Kylie were on a break; they were both drinking coffee and were casually leaning against the counter.

"Um yeah," David said as he turned to fully face his brother. 

"It's about Callum," Kylie put her cup on the side firmly as these words came from Nick. 

"Y'know what I'm so fed up of him causing so much trouble," Kylie said, annoyed that her past was now haunting her families future. 

"Kylie look it's probably nothing," Nick said to try and reassure her. "He was threatening Carla again this morning, saying how he wants rid of her," Nick explained letting out a sigh. 

"I don't know how to stop him," Kylie said a tear falling from her eye; David frowned and put his arm around his wife as an aid of comfort. 

"I just feel like he's never going away," David honestly admitted. "I mean even after the court case in a few months I don't think he'll ever leave us alone. I feel captivated by him," David said explaining his feelings to his wife and brother. Kylie didn't respond more tears just fell from her eyes; David continued to comfort her as best he could. 

"Carla was so scared this morning and -" 

"Why did you even let her go anywhere on her own!" David suddenly exclaimed, Nick was slightly taken aback by his brother's sudden outburst. 

"We spoke about it and I was on loudspeaker in her pocket the whole time. She wanted to go on her own," Nick explained looking at the floor the whole time. Regret was now filling him. 

"Could you not hear him? Nick, you should've gone to her as soon as Callum went near her!" Kylie said her voice was raised with a hint of annoyance. 

"I don't know, I was watching from across the street and she sounded fine-" 

"She wasn't gonna tell him she wasn't!" Kylie said in frustration. 

"I know that! I don't know-" 

"Woah, this isn't helping. Let's talk this through. There had to be a way to stop him," David said being the voice a maturity within the conversation.

* * *

The office was quiet; Carla was still shaken up from her encounter with Callum and upset from her argument with Nick. She wished she hadn't shouted at him but he let her get scared and threatened, he could hear what was going on and just left her. Aidan had been out to two meetings throughout the morning and Carla had hosted a client at the factory. After all three business encounters being a success Carla's mood had been slightly brightened; in her professional life everything was running smoothly again. 

"I'm going on the cake run, d'ya want anything either of you," Sinead said poking her head around the door. 

"Nope," Aidan said before returning back to his computer. 

"Um no ta but I want to see Roy so I'll come with you," Carla picked up her bag and left the office. 

Her and Sinead walked in silence, Carla had only come along to avoid walking to the cafe alone.

Inside the cafe Carla ordered the cakes off Cathy whilst Carla went to see Roy whom was busy cleaning a table in the corner. 

"Hey," Carla said she approached her friend. 

"Oh hello Carla," Roy said politely. 

"Uh can we have a chat?" Carla said before sitting on one of the chairs. Roy nodded before sitting opposite her. 

"Is everything alright?" Roy asked in a concerned manner. 

"Roy, do you like Nick?" Carla leant her elbows on the table and looked closely at Roy. 

"I think he's been good for you, I approve of him yes," Roy said. 

"He's good for me," Carla said with a short lived smile that was followed with a frown. "This morning he watched someone threaten me, he could see and hear everything but he didn't try and stop them. He just left me," Carla explained to Roy as she suddenly became emotional. 

"Who was it?" Roy had suddenly sat up straight in his chair, he'd become alert to how upset Carla was. 

"Callum," Carla said quietly looking into her hands. 

"Look Carla, Nick cares a great deal about you he wouldn't hurt you, have you spoken to him?" 

"No, I just shouted at him and walked off," Carla admitted. Roy shook his head. 

"Maybe if you talk to him calmly you'll sort this out. Carla don't throw the best relationship you've ever had away because of this man. Callum's nasty," Roy said before standing up, gently squeezing Carla's shoulder and returning to behind the counter of the cafe.

* * *

Kylie, David and Nick had now made their way to the small table in the salon and were deep in talk about Callum. 

"Look mate you clearly love Carla but is she worth all this?" David asked his brother. Nick thought about this, was he sure Carla was the one? Was he sure she was worth of this worry for his family. 

"I don't know," Nick replied honestly. "I really love her, she's amazing. But my family is my family. Maybe I should end it with her. Maybe then all this would go away," Nick admitted to David and Kylie and more so to himself. 

He loved Carla but was that enough to get them through this?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please make sure you review and let me know what you think and I'm also open to suggestions for this story.  
this is still and Narla story for anyone confused by this chapter as I know they aren't in the same bits that much**

 **Twitter AliKing_**

 **Snapchat jazyeahk**


	5. Give The Love Around

Give The Love Around

* * *

Nick awoke on the sofa of his flat, he took a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings. He sat up slowly and sighed when he felt his head pounding and saw the empty wine bottle on the coffee table. Nick slowly stood himself up and went to the sink to drink a glass of water and take some pain killers. 

"Mornin' Uncle Nick," Bethany said as she walked out her bedroom dressed in her school uniform and her hair up in a ponytail. Nick put on a fake smile and began making toast. 

"How comes you're not at Carla's?" Bethany questioned whilst pouring herself some cereal.

"We had a bit of an argument yesterday," Nick admitted sighing as he did so. 

"Oh well, I hope you sort it out," Bethany said before sitting at the table to eat her breakfast.

"Yeah," Nick muttered more to himself than his niece before downing another glass of water. 

Nick was still confused as to what he should do about his relationship with Carla. He loved her which scared him; he'd never fallen for someone with so much history, so many demons but none of that seemed to matter. Nick and Carla worked together, they got on so well, they trusted each other, and Nick felt comfort in the factory boss' presence. Ending the relationship would shatter him and her; he couldn't imagine living a life in which he didn't spend time with her. 

"Nick! Nick," Sarah said clicking her fingers in front of his face. 

"Um yeah," Nick replied slightly dazed. 

"We're off now so see ya later," Sarah said walking towards the door of the flat. 

"Don't let Callum come between you and Carla," Bethany whispered to his Uncle before joining her mum at the front door.  
"Oh hi Carla," Bethany said loudly when she opened the door Carla was about to knock on. 

"Hi," Carla said nervously before allowing Bethany and Sarah to leave and entering Nick's flat. 

Nick walked slowly over to Carla as she entered his flat and placed her bag on the side. They both gave each other a weak smile, neither of them saying a word.  
"Nick, I'm sorry for storming off yesterday," Carla said in an almost whisper. 

"Can we talk?" Nick asked hesitantly before walking over to the sofa; Carla followed him and sat down leaving a considerable distance between them. She sat nervously, playing with the rings on her fingers and sitting right on the edge of the sofa. Nick took a deep breath before beginning.

"Carla, all this stuff with Callum has to stop, it's causing so much upset for you and for my family," Nick began and then slightly moved towards Carla who looked up.  
"I don't know what to do. I need to keep my family safe, they one-hundred percent have to come first and I just don't know if like if we I don't know called it a day-"

"No Nick, no. I'm not letting this man come between us," Carla said, scared that she was about to lose her boyfriend. 

"Maybe it's for the best," Nick said with a sigh. 

"Nick, I came to apologise. To tell you that I wanted us to work because this is probably the best relationship I've been in. It's the only one I've felt constantly worthy and safe. Nick I need you," Carla said desperately, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked down once again. 

"Please don't cry," Nick placed his hand over Carla's, the contact making Carla look up.

"Carla, I don't want us to end, that's not what I want but I can't see another way out of this," Nick said sadly. 

"Nick, I promise you we could make this work, I won't go places on me own and I could stay clear of your family y'know till the custody stuff is done," Carla said, pleading now for Nick not to leave her. 

"I love you, I really love you. I need you to be safe," Nick said; he now also had slight tears in his eyes as he reached to place his hand on Carla's cheek. 

"I love you too and that scares me in a way. I tried to deny it for so long, I was scared about trusting someone and letting someone in. Everyone I'm with gets hurt and I was scared but I love you. I really love you," Carla sighed a breath of relief when she finished this then looked to Nick, waiting for him to respond.  
He didn't respond not with words, he slowly leant towards Carla and tucked a stray hair behind her ear before placing the gentlest kiss upon her lips.  
"I love you Carla."

* * *

Simon rushed around the flat he shared with his mother packing books into his bag and shoving his sportswear into his sports bag. 

"Si that'll be all creased when you put it on now," Leanne stressed as she came out the bathroom. 

"And?" Simon said in a rude tone. 

"And I stood and ironed that and now you've just creased it back up again," Leanne said as she packed her handbag. Simon sighed heavily before picking up both his bags. 

"Uh, no come back and fold that sports stuff," Leanne said pointing at the blue bag Simon was carrying. He sighed once again and rolled his eye at his mum. "Don't give me all this attitude Si!" Leanne snapped, becoming tired of her son's continuous rudeness and rebelling behaviour. 

"You're so pathetic mum," Simon said in a harsh tone before leaving the flat with his sports stuff still creased in his bag.

* * *

The street was fairly busy; many people had begun making their way to work and school. Faye and Craig sat at the bus stop deep in conversation, Maria had just entered salon and workers were now gathering outside the factory.

"I was gonna pop and see my mum and everyone at around two, do you fancy coming?" Nick asked as the couple stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"I've got a meeting at two babe so I won't be done till around three, sorry," Carla said actually disappointed, she felt weirdly excepted into the Platt's family even with the current drama with Callum.

"It's okay, maybe another time," Nick said before kissing Carla gently.

"Have a good day," Nick smiled at his girlfriend whom mirrored his smile before walking towards the factory. 

Simon dragged his feet along the cobbles, walking as slowly as he could so he'd miss the bus.  
"Si, walk quicker mate," Carla said to the young boy as she walked passed him to get to the factory. Simon ignored her and carried on dragging his feet. Carla let out a sigh and threw her keys at Sally before walking over to him.

"Si mate, come on I'll drive ya to school," Carla said as she placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"No, it's fine, if you let me go I'll get to the stop in time," Simon said evidently in a bad mood. 

"Hmm okay as long as we can chat later. Text me and I'll meet you yeah?" Carla suggested desperate to help Simon. He nodded after a moment's thought; he flashed Carla a small smile before walking off now at a quicker pace.

* * *

"Shit," Kylie cursed as she stepped on Lego on her route to answer the door.

"Hey, you alright?" Nick asked as he entered his mum's house.

"Yeah, yeah just stepped on this," Kylie explained holding up the piece of Lego before placing it back in the box.

"Ahh, why was the door locked? Tryna keep me away?" Nick joked as he made himself at home.

"No just y'know safety and all that," Kylie said clearly referring to Callum.

"Anyway, what did you do about Carla and you?" Kylie quizzed putting the kettle on.

"That's why I came, we're still together I couldn't leave her," Nick explained gaining a confused expression from his sister-in-law.

"Nick, she's in danger. It's not safe for her to be around us, around Callum," Kylie said becoming stressed as she made Nick a coffee. 

"Hello," Gail chirped as she entered the house, shopping bags occupying both of her hands.

"Alright mum," Nick got up to help his mum with the shopping.

"He's still with Carla," Kylie said irritably as she at the kitchen table.

"Oh right okay," Gail hesitantly said as she put objects into the cupboards.

"Look, we've had a long chat and both me and Carla decided that we're going to keep everything low key till after the custody case. Carla won't spend too much time with us and we'll try not to make are relationship too public," Nick explained as be resumed his seat on the sofa. Gail sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I don't know Nick, I like Carla but is she worth it? Max is the priority and you being with Carla isn't helping," Gail told her son quite firmly; being his mum she didn't want to ruin the happiness he'd found but she didn't want to see her family in danger. 

"Your mum's right, Carla's great but I'd rather you and her broke up and we kept Max than the other way around. I know that she makes you happy but your nephew has to come first," Kylie said, desperate to do anything that would ensure she could keep her son in her custody. 

"I thought you lot would support my decision you know," Nick said angered at the two women's reactions. "I thought you'd be happy I was making a go of it with Carla, she makes me happy and if we're careful Callum will leave us alone. I love Carla and I'm not giving her up." 

"We understand that love but-" 

"No mum there's no buts, I'm not ruining my happiness," Nick stood from the sofa and walked out the house. He felt angry, confused, hurt; he felt so many things. He loved Max but he also love Carla and he knew he could do both at once if he was careful. 

The Dog&Gun was quiet, it was the middle of the afternoon and only a few groups occupied the pub. Callum sat with Gemma, their table had 4 empty pint glasses and 2 full ones.

"I think we should drop this whole Carla thing," Gemma broke the silence that had consumed her and Callum for the past while.

"No, I'm not done with her," Callum said in a harsh tone before taking a large swig of his drink.

"Bet we're not getting rid of her, she's still hanging around," Gemma said trying to persuade Callum that going after a smart business women was never a good idea.

"Na, we need to carry on scaring her a little bit at a time. Y'know just till I can get a good group of mates together," Callum said, he was still think about the best way to ruin Carla.

"Right and then what?" Gemma asked, still not totally convinced by Callum.

"I just need to get rid of her, just till Max is back where he belongs. With me," Callum sneered before standing up and making his way to a young lad standing at the bar.

* * *

Simon sat on the bench outside the salon, he checked the time on his phone to see how long Carla would be. Five minutes. He'd been reluctant to meet the women he once resented but in the end decided he needed someone to talk to and her ears were open. 

"Alright?" Carla said as she occupied the space on the bench next to Simon, he shrugged in response then turned his head to look at her. 

"Why are you so nice to me?" He asked in a voice with a hint of sadness. 

"Well because I care about ya, you're a good lad Si," Carla said with a small smile on her face as an attempt to try and relax the boy who was clearly nervous. 

"I used to be so horrible to you," Simon said bowing his head. 

"Yeah you did," Carla said with a laugh. "That was a long time ago, you were upset and confused. I'm over it don't worry." 

"Do you think you and Dad would still be together if I didn't like Tina so much and if I didn't want her to look after me?" Simon asked. Carla sat in silence for a few seconds not sure how to react. She barley thought about Peter anymore, he was a distant memory to her. 

"What happened wasn't your fault Si, you never told your Dad to do what he did," Carla said in a quiet voice. "Is that why you've been so miserable lately?" Carla asked after a few moments of silence. 

"I just miss him," Simon admitted hesitantly. 

"Do you talk to him?" 

"Yeah on the phone but it's not the same," Simon said tears building in his eyes. 

"Well why don't you ask your mum if you can see him one weekend, I heard that he's staying in Portsmouth now. I'm sure he'd love to see you," Cara said gently rubbing Simon's shoulder. 

"I'll ask her, thanks for listening," Simon said looking up at Carla. 

"Anytime, now get home before it's dark," Carla said as they both stood from the bench and went their separate ways.

* * *

Nick's mouth formed as smile as soon as Carla entered the Bistro. She walked over to the bar and smiled back at him. 

"Hey," She said in a soft voice. 

"Hey, how was your meeting?" Nick asked before grabbing a bottle of red and holding it up to Carla who nodded. 

"It was good yeah, I think they'll place an order," Carla happily told Nick, she was relieved that her business was now back on its feet. 

"Good," Nick kissed Carla's cheek as he reached the other side of the bar and poured them both a glass of wine. 

"Have you had a good day?" Carla asked as she sipped her wine. 

"Not really, but it doesn't matter," Nick didn't want to tell Carla about his conversation with Kylie and his Mum, he'd enjoyed seeing her happy the past few days and didn't want to upset her. 

"It does matter, tell me all about it," Carla turned to face him properly. 

"Just argued with my mum that's all." 

"About me?" 

"Not really, more about Callum and yeah us. Not you us," Nick said trying to reassure Carla that she wasn't being pushed away. Carla sighed and bowed her head. 

"Hey, hey it doesn't matter what they think, I love you," Nick said lifting Carla's chin. 

"Are you sure?" Carla asked in an almost whisper. 

"Defiantly," Nick said before gently kissing her.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. please review as I use all of them (and your tweets) to write the chapters so please leave comments and suggestions as to what you want to happen**

 **Twitter ; AliKing_**


	6. Broken Arrow

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest, I've had a tough week so ended up rushing this. I hope everyone still enjoy, don;t forget to review.  
**

* * *

Broken Arrow 

"I honestly don't know what he's thinking," Gail flustered as she made a coffee. David sighed before going over to the kitchen table. 

"It'll be his fault when something happens," David said as he piled his plate with toast. 

"But I want him to be safe and happy. Carla's clearly not safe, Nick used to be all about family but she's ruined that," Gail's voice was full of concern for her eldest son. 

"Well Carla is known for home wrecking; Nick better know what he's getting himself into-" 

"Are you two still going on about Carla and Nick? Honestly just leave them to it," Kylie said as she came down the stairs with Lily in her arms. 

"I think he's making a massive mistake, she's changing him," Gail sighed. 

"When can I see my Dad?" Max asked as he came running down the stairs in his school uniform. 

"I don't know mate, he's a bit busy right now," David said gently, not wanting Max to know of the situation the Platt's currently faced. 

"But I want to see him," Max moaned and slumped on the sofa. 

"Come and eat your breakfast and then I'll see if you can see your Dad after school," David said, he was unwilling to contact Callum but would put his feelings aside to please Max. 

"David-" 

"No mum it's fine," David said as calm as possible even though inside he was angered by how much power Callum held over his family.

* * *

Carla took a deep breath in the breathed out slowly. She was leant on the kitchen counter lost in her own world. Her mind was wandering; she thought about Nick and if he really wanted to be with her, she thought about Callum and how much danger she could potentially be in and the she thought about the Platt's and how much they now probably hated her. 

"Hey," Nick said softly as he wrapped his arms around Carla from behind, he kissed her cheek softly. Carla didn't relax into his arms as she usually would; her mind was still worried that Nick didn't want her. 

"What's up?" Nick loosened his hold on Carla so that he could turn her to face him. 

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the order I need to get finished," Carla said looking down to the kitchen floor. 

"Carla, I'm not stupid. You can talk to me you know," Nick said softly lifting Carla's chin with his finger. 

"I'm just being silly," Carla said with a nervous laugh. "I was just panicking that you were only staying with me out of pity and that you didn't really want me anymore," Carla explained attempting to look down again but Nick's finger stopping her. 

"Carla, I love you," Nick said with a smile. "If I didn't want to be with you I would've said so yesterday morning; I would've told you to leave. But I didn't because I'm not letting you go." 

"But Nick, you need to be there for your family, they have to come first." 

"There's no reason I can't be with you and be there for Kylie and David I want them to keep Max of course I do but I'm not giving you up to make things easier for them." 

"Please don't leave me," Carla said in a small voice. Nick smiled at her gently; he loved how Carla let all her guards down around him. 

"I won't, I promise," Nick said even though deep down he was still wondering if staying with Carla was the right thing to do.

* * *

The factory floor was silent after Carla had come in flustered and in a groggy mood. 

"What's up with you then?" Aidan asked after at least half an hour of uncomfortable silence.

"I just want this order out," Carla said bluntly before returning to her computer screen. 

"Na there's more to it than that," Aidan said unconvinced by Carla's answer. 

"There isn't now can you just leave it!" Carla slightly raising her voice before standing from her chair and walking out of the office. 

"Is this order done?" Carla snapped. 

"Almost Mrs Connor," Sally said. 

"Well almost isn't good enough is it? Is almost gonna get the delivery out?" Carla walked in between the machines examining her workers who had now become tense and nervous. 

"How long?" Carla asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Well Mrs Connor we did say end of play today-" 

"How long?" Carla repeated louder this time. 

"We could have it done by two Mrs Connor," Sally said. 

Carla sighed before re-entering the office and picking up her handbag. 

"Where are you off?" Aidan questioned. 

"I need some air and chewing gum," Carla said opening the office door. 

"I'm coming with you. I don't want Callum or any of his so called mates hurting you again." 

"I don't need babysitting," Carla said sharply before walking quickly out of the factory, Aidan following behind her.

* * *

"Mum I'm busy," Nick said upon seeing his mum enter the Bistro. 

"We need to talk," Gail said sitting herself on the nearest chair. Nick walked away from his mum not wanting to argue. He loved his family but he also loved Carla, he was determined to be there for everyone in his life the best he could. 

"Nick!" Gail shouted as Nick walked away. 

"I've got nothing to say," Nick said as he turned back around. 

"Well I have, now sit down," Gail said a little more firmly. Nick reluctantly sat down opposite his mum and began to brace himself for the lecture he was about to receive. 

"I think you need to re-think your relationship with Carla, I just think-" 

"No Mum, me and Carla aren't breaking up because of Callum. It's not my fault she's involved, I'm not losing her over this," Nick said calmly knowing that his Mum would never change his mind about Carla. 

"Nick she's a renowned home wrecker. She's not worth any of this; you're choosing that tart over your own family and quite-" 

"Don't talk about Carla like that," Nick said sternly leaning forward on his seat. 

"It's true Nick, she'll get you involved in all her mess then leave you," Gail said, her words were harsh but she was desperate to protect her family. 

"Get out!" Nick shouted as he stood from his chair. 

"Nick please just listen let me-" 

"No Mum just get out," Nick said more calmly this time before walking off into the back office.

* * *

The cold air hit Carla has she exited the factory and her body instantly relaxed as she walked towards the cabin. 

"Carla!" Aidan shouted as he left the factory. Carla chose to ignore him and carried on walking, her eyes were focused on the pavement as she walked. 

"Woah watch out sweetheart," a voice all to familiar said as Carla walked into a pedestrian. 

"Clear off Callum," Carla said as she went to enter the cabin. Callum grabbed her wrist and spun her around so the pair were facing each other. 

"We need to stop meeting like this," Callum sneered. "People might start to think there's something going on, I've heard you've got quite the reputation for cheating. Nick wants to be careful. Didn't you use to be with his ex wife's ex? Summat like that anyway." 

"I'm warning you, leave me alone," Carla said trying to appear fearless in front of Callum. 

"Get your hands off her!" Aidan shouted as he came around the corner. 

"You've got endless men looking after you haven't ya," Callum said as he released his grip on Carla. 

"You need to leave her alone," Aidan warned Callum as he walked to behind Carla. 

"You sleeping with him too," Callum laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me really, weren't you the woman who cried rape?" 

"He raped me!" Carla shouted, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

"Mate, you better leave now," Aidan said sternly before pulling a shaking Carla into a warm hug; he watched Callum walk away from over Carla's shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief that he'd followed Carla out the factory.

* * *

Carla had fallen asleep on the sofa after telling Nick of her ordeal. He'd been angry and upset to hear of what had occurred. It angered him that Callum had been nasty enough to snoop around so that he could learn of Carla's fragile past and use it against her. 

In the back of his mind he'd begun to have doubts as to whether staying with Carla was the right decision for him and the most importantly his family. After his argument with his mum he'd been thinking about the decisions he'd been making and if they were correct. 

Nick's gaze was drawn to Carla sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He knees were tucked up to her chest and her hair fell softy around her face. A small smile formed on Nick's face as he watched her and in that moment he knew this was a woman whom he refused to be without. 

He slowly stood up and took hold of the blanket that was draped over the sofa; it was an off white colour that perfectly complimented Carla's new black furniture. The blanket perfectly covered Carla; Nick laid it down slowly and carefully not wanting to wake Carla. She stirred slightly as the blanket made contact with her; she turned around forcing Nick to move her slightly so she didn't fall. He leant forward and placed the gentlest kiss into her hair before going to walk away. 

"No, no," Carla mumbled in her sleep sounding slightly distressed. Nick turned around so he was facing Carla again; she was fidgeting under the blanket he'd just laid on her. "Don't," Carla mumbled. 

Nick slowly made his way over to Carla and lifted the blanket from on top of her causing her to fidget more. 

"Don't touch me," Carla's words were louder now and a layer of swear began to form on her forehead. 

"Carla sweetheart wake up," Nick said softly as he knelt in front of her. He placed his hand against her cheek causing her to suddenly jolt awake. Carla suddenly sat upright and tears spilled from her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath.

"It's okay, I'm here. Carla you're okay," Nick said as be ran his hand up and down Carla's arm as an aid of comfort. 

"It was so real, they were both there," Carla said as tears still fell down her face. 

"Who was there?" Nick said attempting to remain calm. 

"Callum and him. Callum was with Frank."

* * *

 **** **thank you so much for reading, please review and let me know what you think. also feel free to leave suggestions as I read them all and take them all into consideration.**

 **How does everyone feel about a Peter Barlow return (I've not decided if it's going to happen yet so let me know; if he returned it wouldn't be to get back with Carla though)**

 **Twitter; AliKing_**


	7. Dead Man Walking

**I'm so sorry this is a little late. I hope you like it and please continue with the lovely reviews  
**

* * *

Dead Man Walking 

Tears fell down Carla's face as Nick's mind raced as to what he should do; he was never aware that Frank still haunted her after all these years. He didn't release he was the reason she always check the door twice before going to bed. That he was the reason she took so long to fall asleep at night.

"Come here," Nick said in an almost whisper before gently pulling Carla into his embrace. She was hesitant at first but then relaxed and allowed herself to be comforted.

"Do you want to talk?" Nick asked her as he readjusted himself so he was sitting on the sofa next to her. Carla slightly pulled away from Nick and shook her head before bringing her knees up to her chest.

"That's okay, I'm not going to rush you. How about a coffee and we can have a cuddle?" Nick suggested before standing to go to the kitchen.

"Wine would be better."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Nick said chuckling slightly in an attempt to cheer Carla up.  
She didn't reply, she remained silent dazing into space curled up like a small child.  
"Here you go," Nick passed Carla the hot coffee cup and she took it from him with a weak smile. He sat next to her leaving a slight distance not wanting her to feel uncomfortable in any way.

"Can I have a cuddle?" Carla asked like a small child after a few moments of silence. Nick smiled at her before stretching out his arms, welcoming her into his embrace.

"You know you can talk to me anytime," Nick said softly before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"There's not much to say," Carla became less relaxed in Nick's arms as she said this.

"I don't want you to keep it all in Carla, it's not good for you."

"I know but there's no point in talking about it. You'll just say the same as everyone else."

"I will? How do you know that?" Nick said sitting up slightly so he could look properly at Carla. She shrugged and broke the eye contact.

"Carla, I'm not like everyone else, I want you to be safe and happy. Please talk to me."

* * *

"Simon can you eat that please," Leanne said as calmly as she could. They were sat at the dinner table eating their tea; well Simon was just pushing it around the plate aimlessly.

"I'm not hungry," Simon said moodily. "Your cooking is crap anyway; we should've just got a takeaway."

"Si, I'm honestly fed up of this attitude at the minute. I don't know what has gotten into you but it needs to stop," Leanne said firmly.

"I want to see my Dad."

"You what?" Leanne said slightly taken aback by Simon's comment.

"I want to see my Dad, how hard is that to understand?" Simon said pushing his plate across the table.

"Well you can ring him and tell him that but I wouldn't hold your breath, this is your Dad we're talking about," Leanne said harshly, knowing that Peter was unlikely to travel to Manchester to see his Son.

"Why do you think so badly of him?"

"Um well, he cheated on me, denied me access to you and he then copped off with Tina and almost went to prison for killing her. There's really not much to like about him," Leanne scoffed.

"Well he's still my Dad and he still loves me," Simon said firmly but Leanne let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure he does in his own way," She said, angered with Peter for ruining Simon's childhood.

"He does!" Simon shouted before slamming his fist on the table startling Leanne. Simon stood from the table and went towards the flat door.

"Si, come back. I didn't mean it!" Leanne shouted desperately but it was too late. Simon had already stormed out.

* * *

"I know you'll just tell me that he can't hurt me anymore because he's dead," Carla told Nick as she shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"I'm not going to tell you that because it's clearly not true. He can't harm you physically anymore but he can mentally and from where I'm sitting he is," Nick told her gently. Tears had built in Carla's eyes whilst he'd been speaking and she rushed to wipe them away.

"I feel like you're the first person to fully understand that," Carla said quietly looking down.

"I just want you to know that when you're having a bad dream and then you wake up you have to remember he's never gonna turn up here. I know that's hard but if you can keep doing that it'll be easier," Nick said running his hand up and down her arm as an aid of comfort.

"I know but when I have dreams I get scared that he's gonna come to the factory when I'm alone or just walk into the flat. I know that it won't happen but I'm always on edge when I'm alone. Every floorboard that creeks slightly or the sound of the wind hitting the windows makes me jump. I'm so scared right now," Carla exhaled slowly once she'd said this, all the feelings she'd felt since Callum started pestering her had finally been shared.

"Is this worse because of Callum?" Nick asked her making eye contact with Carla briefly; she quickly broke this before speaking again.

"Yeah. I was fine but as Callum's got worse I can see Frank in him. Like today when he mentioned about what he did I was so scared he'd do the same to me. I can't let that happen again; I won't let that happen again." 

Nick's facial expression had turned to sadness met with concern. Tears glistened in his eyes as he listened to the women he loved spill his heart out.  
"Carla I promise you I'll keep you safe from Callum, he's not going to hurt you. I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling but I need you to know that I'm here for you and you can talk to me," Nick said softly placing a comforting hand on Carla's knee. She looked down to his hand and a small smile escaped her lips.

"I don't deserve you," Carla said quietly before cuddling back into Nick.

"I love you sweetheart," Nick kisses the top of Carla's bead and wrapped his arms around her securely; he knew he couldn't make this all go away but he knew he could support Carla as much as she needed.

* * *

The alley was damp and not very well lit. Callum stood with a package tightly zipped in his jacket pocket; be was leant against a low wall as he waited for Gemma.

"I hate meeting you here," Gemma moaned as she came around the corner.

"Stop moaning. I've got a job for you and I have an idea regarding Carla," Callum said a smirk forming on his face.

"I thought we were leaving her alone!" Gemma stressed.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Callum's voice was raised as he became angered with Gemma's lack of support. He paced around in a confined space for a moment breathing deeply whilst Gemma looked increasingly uncomfortable.  
"I saw her today and she was rather touchy when I mentioned her rape trial seemed-"

"You can't do that Callum it's disgusting!"

"Chill out, I just know how to scare her now. Getting too close a brush of contact," Callum sneered.

"Callum! It's not fa-"

"You know what if you don't want to help me get my son back then you know-"

"No, I want to help you of course I do. I just don't think that bringing up her past will help, give her something new to be scared of. Add to her demons y'know," Gemma said desperately trying not to get on Callum's bad side.

"Na, Carla's got a rocky past. It won't take much to scare her, to bring everything back. I need your support though, I'm just gonna get rid of her for a while but are ya with me?"

"I'm with ya, I'll support ya but I'm not getting into any trouble for this," Gemma warned.

"Trust me, everything will be fine. Now take this for me," Callum said thrusting the brown package into Gemma's hands.

"Be careful, hide it under your coat - it's worth a lot," Callum warned Gemma before he walked off.

* * *

Nick and Carla were now settled on the sofa; it was still fairly early so they'd put a film on and cuddled up. Carla felt safe in his arms and had slowly began to drift back off to sleep.  
She was startled by a ring coming from her intercom.

"Just leave it," Nick said as he stopped Carla from sitting up.

"What if it's Michelle or Roy?" Carla said raising her eyebrows before standing up and answering the phone.

"Hello...Si?...Sweetheart come up," Carla said in a concerned voice. Nick sat up on the sofa and looked over at Carla.  
"Turn that off," Carla instructed him before opening the door to let Simon in.

"Hey mate, um go and sit down yeah does your mum know you're here?" Carla asked the young boy. Simon shuffled awkwardly before shaking his head and going to sit next to Nick.  
Carla picked up her phone, sent a text to Leanne so she wouldn't worry and went to sit next to Simon meaning he was in between his two former step parents.

"This is sort of awkward," Simon said quietly.

"Do you want me to go?" Nick asked sensing that Simon needed someone to talk to and that someone was probably Carla.

"No, I just find it weird how my step parents are like together now," Simon said with a slight chuckle.

"Ay, there's that smile," Carla commented rubbing his back as a comfort.

"Now come on why are you here when it's almost dark then?" Carla questioned, Simon shifted uncomfortably before looking up at Carla.

"I told my mum I wanted to see my Dad and she said some horrible things about him and I got angry," Simon explained looking down to the floor as he spoke.

"Right, how angry?" Nick asked him as he was all too aware of the temper he could inherit from his father.

"I just shouted and the punched the table but Mum looked so scared and I feel so bad now. I just want to see my Dad and I miss him," Simon explained tears forming in his eyes.

"Y'know what, your Dad has done some stupid things, but so have I, so has your Mum, so has everyone. I think if you talk to your mum calmly and properly she'll understand Si. She just wants what's best for you," Carla said calmly.

"Carla's right Si, there's no point getting all worked up about it," Nick said, Simon smiled at both of the adults before silence fell over the room.

"If you're feeling calmer me and Carla can take you back in the car yeah?" Nick suggested before standing up to find his keys.

* * *

"Nick just wait here yeah," Carla said as her and Simon got out of the car. Simon let them up with his key and when they entered Leanne was sat staring into space.

"Hey," Simon said nervously.

"Just go to your room Si," Leanne said, she sounded exhausted. "Thanks for bringing him back, I'm sorry he shouldn't have come to you."

"No Leanne it's fine. We had a good chat," Carla told her.

"Oh right, did he tell you he wanted to see Peter?"

"Yeah he did yeah. I think it's a good idea," Carla admitted, she felt strangely nervous as to what Leanne's response would be.

"I know he's his Dad but I just want to keep him safe and I don't know if seeing Peter will be good for him."

"Leanne he's not happy, he misses his Dad bless him. At least just for one day or a weekend." Carla said, still wanting the best for Simon even after everything, "I think it would do him the world of good."

"Well Carla, I think you're wrong this time," Leanne said bluntly before gesturing for Carla to leave the flat. Carla sighed with frustration before leaving without an argument.

* * *

"No...you can't...no," Carla tossed and turned in bed as Nick awoke.

"Carla wake up," Nick said gently as he sat up slightly.

"Don't come near me," Carla muttered. Nick sighed, in sadness, in worry as he watched Carla. He placed his hand on Carla's arm gently.

"No! Get off me, no!" Carla shouted as she awoke, tears instantly spilling from her eyes.

"I'm here darling, you're okay," Nick said as he kissed the side of her head gently.

"I love you Nick, I really love you," Carla said quietly as she curled herself up next to Nick allowing him to hold her in his arms.

"Everything's going to be okay," Nick said as he continued to comfort Carla till she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review and feel free to leave suggestions; I use all your reviews to help me write the upcoming chapters and ideas.**

 **Twitter - AliKing_**

 **\- Jaz_x**


	8. Nothing

Nothing

* * *

"Right, I'm off then," Simon said awkwardly as he picked up his rucksack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Si just sit down for a minute," Leanne said a hint of nerves in her voice. She wasn't scared of Simon as such, she was just wary of him after the previous day's performance.

"I'll be late, can't it wait?" Simon asked desperate to get out of the tension that sat upon the flat.

"You didn't seem that bothered about being late the other day," Leanne said as she got increasingly annoyed with her son. "I don't understand why you can't just do as I say and sit down, it's not exactly a hard task."

"You wonder why I get moody when you go on like this, you wonder why I want to see my Dad yet you-"  
"You can see your Dad!"

"When?" Simon immediately asked.

"Oh don't sound too grateful," Leanne scoffed. "You can stay with him in half term; I'll put you on the train to Portsmouth on the Saturday and you can stay all week."

"That's still three weeks away," Simon moaned looking at the floor.

"Well if you carry on like this you won't be going at all!" Leanne raised her voice as she grew impatient.

"Sorry," Simon mumbled, he was desperate not to let his attitude ruin his time with his Dad. "Thanks for sorting everything, I'll see you later."

"Hmm," Leanne raised her eyebrows. "Make sure you've got your key, I'm working later."

Simon held up his key for his mum to see before leaving the flat.

* * *

"Pour me one of them," Carla said as she emerged from her bedroom dressed for the day. She was wearing simple black jeans with a flowing black jumper; her black heeled boots finished the look off. Her make-up was minimal and her hair sat perfectly below her shoulders.

Nick turned around from the kettle and gave her a gentle smile. "You look beautiful," he said softly. Carla looked to the floor slightly embarrassed as she was still getting uses to having someone so affectionate. Nick picked up on this and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you," He whispered before lifting her chin with his finger.

"I love you," Carla said back after a moments pause. "Thank you for last night."

"What for?"

"For listening, for understanding. Just thank you," Carla said a small smile forming on her face.

"I'm here for you Carla," Nick said gently before wrapping his arms around Carla, pulling her into his embrace.

They stood still for a while, Carla rested her head on Nick's shoulder as he rocked her slightly which relaxed her.  
"Right then, where's my coffee?" Carla said as she stood up straight and composed herself again.

"You're not an ice queen really y'know," Nick said chuckling.

"Don't let the factory lot hear ya say that," Carla said as she picked up a mug of coffee. Nick smiled at her before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Carla let out a sigh and leant against the counter and she sipped her drink slowly. She was broken from her daydream when her phone bleeped.

 **Aidan: The meeting has been moved to 1, I'll come and get you from the flat in 5 so we can prep x  
**  
Cara stood up straight and drank the rest of her drink before walking to grab her handbag.  
"Nick I'm going, I'll see you later!" Carla shouted before walking to the door.

"Don't go on your own, just wait five minutes!" Nick shouted back.

"Aidan's picking me up don't worry," Carla said before leaving the flat.

* * *

Max sat on the sofa in his school uniform flicking through the cartoons on the tele.

"Max turn that off please," Gail asked as she placed his cereal on the table.

"But this one's my favourite," Max moaned and turned the volume up.

"Max, come here and eat this-"

"Max turn that off, come and have a tablet," David said more sternly as he came down the stairs.  
Max reluctantly turned the tele off and walked over to the kitchen where David handed him a pill along with a glass of water.

"Why is it he listens to you?" Gail questioned.

"Because I'm firmer with him, he knows that Gail will let him get away with murder," David said as he started making himself some toast.

"Right Max your Dad is picking you up from school today so can you make sure you take everything with you," Kylie said as she came down the stairs with Lily.

"Am I sleeping at my Dad's house?" Max asked.

"No not today mate," David said as he sat down.

"But I want to," Max said stopping eating his breakfast.

"Well you can't, just eat your breakfast," David replied becoming impatient.

* * *

"Why have they moved the meeting forward?" Carla flustered as she dug around in the filing cabinet looking for some paperwork.

"Something about availability and other clients, I didn't really ask," Aidan said as he continued typing on the computer.

"Well you should've asked," Carla snapped.

"Woah, okay I'll do a question and answer session with them next time," Aidan replied sarcastically. "It's fine anyway, we've got all the figures it'll be fine."

"It'll be fine when I find this paper work from their last orders, honestly I thought Sally had a better system than this," Carla stressed.

"This file," Aidan laughed holding up some papers.

"Yeah," Carla muttered and sat back in her seat.

"Chill out Carla," Aidan said.

"I won't have this business failing again; we have to get every order we can. Everything has to run smoothly from now on," Carla stressed.

"And everything is going well, this factory is going to be fine Carla," Aidan said.

"It would be fine if that lot would stop gossiping," Carla said gesturing to her workforce.

"They're women what do you expect?" Aidan laughed. Carla raised her eyebrows at him disapprovingly before walking out the office. 

"Listen up you lot!" Carla shouted causing the workers to turn around.

"If we're getting more orders in I really need you all working as hard as you can," Carla explained, trying not to sound too harsh as she wanted her workers on her side.

"We are working hard Mrs C," Beth said.

"Yeah I know, I were just saying that I need you all on the ball 100% of the time I really-"

"Yeah but you should be more grateful really, we are working hard and we always get everything done in time," Beth said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah and I'm not saying you don't I just-"

"I think what Carla wants to say is that she's grateful for everything you do but if you could cut the chat at times it would be most appreciated," Aidan said as he stepped out the office.

"Yes Boss," Beth smiled before getting back to her machine. Carla crossed her arms, turned on her hell and walked back into the office slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The knock on the front door made Kylie jump from the sofa to answer it.

"Alrigh'," Callum said in his cocky tone before sauntering into the house.

"Come in," Kylie said sarcastically before following Callum into the lounge.

"I want Max overnight twice a week," Callum declared.

"No," Kylie bluntly replied.

"Um yes, the court said you have to give me access," Callum sneered loving the control he had.

"Yeah and you do have access. One night a week and every other weekend," Kylie said trying to make her point.

"Yeah but I want him more than that. He is my son."

"Yeah and I have custody till the court hearing so I suggest you're grateful for the access you have."

"You're not listening to me Kylie," Callum said in a harsh tone which slightly unsettled Kylie.

"I can talk to David about which night would suit best," Kylie said reluctantly.

"Good good, make sure you do it quickly," Callum sneered before leaving the house.

As he left he saw the factory girls walking along the street, they seemed to be moaning about something which wasn't unordinary. Callum then saw Aidan drive past in his car without Carla which brought a smirk on his face as he made his way to the factory.

* * *

Carla was sat at her desk typing on her computer. She was alone in the factory, the girls and Sean on their lunch and Aidan at the meeting. It had taken her a while to persuade Aidan she'd be okay on her own, he was so protective over her safety which Carla appreciated but could sometimes be over bearing.

Carla sat up straight when she heard the door shut. She stood up from her seat slowly and shut the office door closing herself in.

Callum walked through the factory, as he walked he kicked boxes over and turned the light off only leaving the office light. Carla was startled by this and her heart began beating fast as she began to panic. She sat in the edge of her chair listening to Callum's footsteps creep closer to the office.

"We must stop meeting alone," Callum sneered as he opened the office door.

"I'd like you to leave," Carla said firmly attempting to hide her fear.

"I only came for a little chat, thought we could clear the air," Callum said in a tone which made Carla shiver.

"Please just leave me alone," Carla said as she sat up right in her chair.

"I thought maybe we could talk about your work lot or maybe Michelle. We could talk about Frank," Callum said, whispering the last part.

"I want you to leave now," Carla said sternly standing from her chair to show Callum out. He smirked knowing he'd touched a nerve by mentioning Frank.

"I don't know where you're going," Callum said harshly grabbing Carla by the wrist.

"Get off me," Carla panicked as she tried to squirm free of Callum's grasp.

"Look at you, you're way out of Nick's league," Callum said tucking a stray piece of hair behind Carla's ear with his spare hand. Carla didn't say a word she just looked at the floor uncomfortably.

"You know you could have any man you wanted, anyone would have you," Callum said as he started to push Carla against the window of the office.

Her breathing quickened as memories of Frank rushed back to her as she became unable to push Callum away. "You look scared," Callum sneered. Carla looked to the floor again as Callum pushed his body against hers; his breath was warm against her skin.

"Callum get off," Carla said in a quiet voice as tears built in her eyes.

"I need you gone," he spat rage in his eyes.

"Please don't do this," Carla begged as Callum's grip tightened around her wrists.

"Why not?"

"I'm not worth it, this won't help you," Carla said trying to talk some sense into Callum.

"You're ruining everything!" Callum shouted in her face.

"This isn't the answer," Carla said tears falling down her face.

There was silence for a few moments before Callum stepped back from Carla and looked her up and down. He sighed and released his grip from her wrists resulting in a sigh of relief coming from Carla. She looked at him un sure of what his next move would be before he just left the factory. He left, as quietly as he'd come in.

* * *

Carla sobbed and fell to the floor once Callum had left. She was shaking and her wrists were bruised. After a few moments of just letting the tears fall Carla slowly stood up and walked over to her desk, she opened the draw and pulled out half a bottle of wine. Carla wasted no time in unscrewing the top and drinking a few mouthfuls.

She placed the open bottle on the side before grabbing her bag and walking out the factory and climbing into her car.

Carla parked her car outside the Casino and took a deep breath before entering the building. The familiar scent and atmosphere was welcoming to her as she walked through.

"Mrs Connor."

"Dominic." Carla said as she sat on an empty stool and began playing.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Twitter; AliKing_**

 **; Jaz_x**


	9. No Words

No Words

* * *

"We're not open!" Steve shouted as he carries on laying coasters on the table. "I mean who would want a pint at this time?" Steve tutted glancing at Michelle who stood behind the bar. The banging continued which cause Steve to sigh heavily.

"Just answer it, it sounds important," Michelle said as she went to answer the ringing phone.

Steve reluctantly went over to the door and unlocked it allowing a flustered Nick to enter.

"Alright mate?" Steve asked concerned.

"Um yeah, yeah is Michelle about?" Nick said a hint of nerves in his voice.

"She's just taking a phone call...ah here she is."

"What's wrong?" Michelle immediately asked sensing Nick's worry.

"Carla hasn't been here has she?" Nick asked, panic drowning his voice.

"No, I haven't seen her since a few days ago. Why, has something happened?"

"I don't know, she was coming round last night and she never turned up, she's not answering her phone and Aidan said she left at lunch yesterday," Nick said barley pausing for breath.

"Um, right," Michelle said unsure of what was best to say. "Have you been to her flat?"

"Not yet well I knocked once but it was early, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't here first," Nick explained.

"Go and check at her flat again and knock harder this time, let me know yeah," Michelle said with a smile as a flustered Nick left the pub.

* * *

Carla was sat on her sofa, her grey dressing gown was wrapped tightly around her and her laptop was sat on her lap. The gambling site was loaded up, Carla kept clicking **'play again'** every time she lost. Every time she lost more money; more money that she didn't have. Carla stared at the screen intensely as she played, he heart wouldn't even drop when she lost, not like it used to. She was addicted and she couldn't stop.

As Carla started yet another game she was startled by a knock at the door. Carla sighed a carried on playing, ignoring the fact someone was outside. The knock continued to occur, each time it would be louder than the time before. Carla became slightly agitated and placed her hands over her ears begging the knocking sound to go away.

"Carla!" Nick shouted from outside as he became increasingly worried about his girlfriend.  
Carla sighed and went back to playing the game praying that Nick would grow bored and go away. The knocking continued as Carla tried her best to just focus on the screen and nothing else.  
 **"You Lose"** flashed on the screen as the game finished. Carla let out a sigh of annoyance and stood up from the sofa her laptop remaining in her arms.

"What?" Carla said sharply as she opened the door to see Nick standing there.

"Oh so you do still exist then," Nick said annoyed as he walked into the flat.

"Did I say you could come in?" Carla asked as she stood in the door way gesturing for Nick to leave.

"No but I've been knocking for ages, do you realise how much I've been worrying?" Nick exclaimed pacing around the flat.

"I can look after myself y'know! You don't need to babysit me!" Carla shouted.

"What's that on your laptop screen?" Nick asked stepping closer towards Carla. She shut the lid quickly before putting the laptop under her arm.

"Carla, have you been gambling?" Nick asked her seriously. Carla ignored him for a moment before nodding slightly; her eyes constantly fixed on the floor.

* * *

"Gemma!" Callum shouted across the pub as he saw her enter. "Come here, got summat great to tell ya!"  
Gemma hurried over to the table Callum was sat at with two others and pulled up another chair eager to know what was going on.

"What's going on then?" Gemma asked like an excited kid.

"Carla's shit scared of me," Callum said with a smirk.

"What have you done?" Gemma said as she suddenly felt uneasy as she thought through all the possibilities.

"Chill out, nothing illegal or too bad. I just scared her," Callum said smugly.

"Yeah but how did you scare her?"

"Just reminded her of her past."

"Callum you're scaring me now, what have you done?" Gemma said, panic flooding her voice.

"I went to see her in her lunch break and just reminded her of how it feels to-"

"Callum have you hurt her?"

"No I just pushed her against the wall and scared her. She's fine," Callum said as if what he had done was perfectly fine.

"Right so she's just scared yeah?" Gemma said now feeling calmer knowing Callum hadn't dug himself a hole.

"She's scared shitless and probably shaken up," Callum sneered.

"I thought you said you wanted to get rid of her?" Gemma asked confused by Callum constantly changing his plans.

"I do but not yet, soon though," Callum smirked and took a gulp of his pint, "I've got a job for you though."

"Yeah what?" Gemma said leaning forwards.

"Do any of the factory lot know who you are?"

"No."

"You need to go in there and request a meeting with Carla, pretend you're a client. Then you need to get all her account details," Callum said casually.

"That's mad Callum; there's no way I'd get away with it!" Gemma stressed.

"Well you'll never know if you never try."

* * *

The atmosphere was tense in Carla's flat, Nick had sat on the sofa his head in his hands and Carla was making coffee.

"I don't understand why you did it. You've been doing so well," Nick said quietly, more to himself than anything.

"I don't know," Carla whispered as she handed Nick his mug.

"I thought you were through this."

"I had a wobble okay that's all," Carla said bluntly not willing to admit she'd spent the whole night at the casino.

"How come you didn't come round last night?" Nick asked after a few moments.

"I went out sorry," Carla said quickly.

"Who with?"

"What are you, my keeper?" Carla asked sharply.

"I was just wondering because you weren't with Michelle because I've seen her this morning."

"I have other friends y'know," Carla snapped.

"What like your friends at the casino?" Nick asked making Carla look down at the floor. "What's his name? Dominic. How was he last night?"

"Nick I didn't mean to go, I just didn't-"

"You didn't mean to go! How can you not mean to go?"

"Please don't shout at me," Carla said as she became increasingly upset.

"Carla, you don't have the money, you're gonna lose Underworld at this rate. You need to stop, this isn't-"

"Do you not think I know that!" Carla shouted as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"You could've come to see me if you felt tempted, you could've gone to see Roy or Michelle but you didn't did you because you don't think!"

"Sometimes things happen and a trip to the casino makes me forget."

"Gambling isn't going to help you, it's just making everything worse," Nick said more calmly as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Carla asked as Nick made his way to the door. "Please stay for a bit."

"I need to get to work then I'm going to my mum's for lunch to try and resolve all the problems you've cause between us," Nick said sharply.

"We're okay aren't we though, this is just a blip," Carla said as she panicked about her future with Nick.

"I can't deal with this right now," Nick said with a sigh as he left the flat.

* * *

"So it's only me today so can we all just get on so I can get the office work done," Aidan said politely before going to go in the office.

"Um excuse me, Mr Connor isn't it?" Gemma said as she walked into the factory.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Aidan said looking her up and down.

"I were wondering if we could have a chat about sole business," Gemma said confidently. Aidan had to try his hardest to muffle his laugh and ended up disguising them as a cough.

"Uh yeah, come in," Aidan eventually said as he gestured for Gemma to enter the office. 

"Why would Underworld do business with someone like that?" Beth said with a laugh.

"Well y'know what they say Auntie Beth, never judge a book by its cover," Sinead said.

"Y'know what your problem is?" Sinead shook her head at her Auntie, "you always see the good in people even when they don't deserve it."

"Y'know what Beth, she kinds looks like you," Sean observed.

"Uh no she does not!" Beth exclaimed clearly offended. "I can blend my make up properly and I have much better fashion sense than her."

"Whatever you say babe," Sean said with a slight laugh before returning to his work. 

"So yeah, I'm setting up me own business. Gonna sell underwear and things and I've heard good things about this place," Gemma explained, chewing her gum as she did so.

"Right, so you want us to provide stock for you?" Aidan said.

"Yeah, if you do a good deal."

"Well um Underworld is usually quite high end um and we don't usually cater for little shops on the high street that'll shut down within months. Doesn't look too good on the records really," Aidan said, he continued to be in disbelief that he was having the conversation.

"Oh come on, at least give me the chance. Let me prove to you it'll be a good investment," Gemma said, she was sort of pleading now, desperate not to let Callum down.

"Right okay, I'll e-mail you our latest figures and I'll have a chat with Carla about it," Aidan said, he couldn't quite believe he was even considering it.

"It would be better for me if you could print the figures actually. My laptop is playing up," Gemma lied only wanting paper copies for Callum's convenience.

"Okay, just wait while I print them."

* * *

The lunch rush had just about finished when Carla entered the cafe. Anna was just leaving as Roy was clearing behind the counter.

"Roy have you got a minute?" Carla asked leaning on the counter.

"Um yes, take a seat. Would you like a coffee?" Roy asked Carla immediately sensing there was something wrong.

"Yeah, that would be great," Carla said with a weak smile as she went and sat at a table.

"There you are," Roy said as he sat opposite Carla and placed her drink on the table, "now what's wrong?"

"Nick, Callum, me," Carla said with a sigh.

"Right um ok, let's start with Nick because the last conversation we had was also about him if I re call correctly."

"Yeah it was. We had an argument this morning and he went off. He said some really horrible things and we've never argued like that before. It's always just little things like what to eat or summat. I don't think he wants me anymore Roy," Carla admitted becoming slightly emotional.

"Have you spoken to him since this morning?"

"No, I haven't seen him since he left me flat this morning."

"Well perhaps you should talk to him once he's calmed down," Roy suggested, "Why did you argue anyway?"

"Because I went to the casino last night and then when he came round this morning I was gambling on the laptop," Carla admitted looking down into her drink.

"You were doing so well, what changed?" Roy asked his voice full of concern for one of his dearest friends.

"Callum came into the factory yesterday lunch and I were on my own and he was so horrible. He pinned me up against the wall and getting right up close to me. I were so scared and after he left I cried and then I didn't know what to do so I went to the casino," Carla said tears now falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear you were so frightened. Gambling isn't the answer Carla; you should talk to someone when something like that happens."

"I know but I panicked, I were so scared and I didn't know what to do."

"Have you told Nick this, have you told him what happened?"

"No," Carla said shaking her head.

"I think telling him might help him understand why you went off yesterday," Roy said calmly.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Carla admitted with a small smile, "I'll go and see him now, thank you for listening."

"Any time Carla; I'll always be here for you."

* * *

"Play nicely!" Kylie shouted up the stairs upon hearing shouting.

"Nick love are you alright?" Gail asked as she sat beside her eldest son.

"Yeah just argued with Carla this morning," Nick told his mum truthfully.

"I told you she was trouble."

"Yeah you did and I'm beginning to think you're right," Nick said with a sigh.

"So have you broken up then?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know," Nick shrugged, "I really love her but it's a lot to deal with."

The Platt's conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door, David stood up to answer it.

"The Bistro's been busy recently," Gail said trying to change the conversation topic. Nick nodded in agreement.

"Nick mate, it's for you," David said returning to his seat.

Nick sighed knowing who it'd be and walked to the front door.

"Hey um I was wondering if we could talk, I need to tell you something." Carla said nervously.

* * *

 **thank you for reading, please make sure you review and let me know what you thought also feel free to leve any suggestions as to where you'd like this story to go.**

 **Twitter AliKing_**

 **Instagram Corrie_fans**

 **Jaz_x**


	10. Exit Wounds

Exit Wounds

* * *

Carla stood playing with the bracelet on her wrist whilst she awaited Nick's answer.

"Yeah um, come in," Nick said hesitantly.

"I was wondering if we could maybe go back to mine," Carla said not wanting to face the Platts.

"Is it important?" Nick sighed. Tears started brimming in Carla's eyes as she realised how much their relationship had broken over her bad habits and lies.

"Um no, no it can wait," Carla said looking to the floor. Nick studied Carla for a moment; he looked at how scared and small she looked. He noticed how she hadn't really looked up since she'd arrived and how her fingers hadn't stopped twiddling with her bracelet.

"Let me just grab my coat," Nick eventually said with a weak smile before going to say his goodbye's to his family. 

"Did you want a coffee?" Carla asked Nick as they got back to her flat; he nodded before sitting into the armchair. The walk from the Platt's had been awkward, neither of them said a word and they walked with a considerable distance between them.

Carla made the drinks in silence, she took them over and sat on the sofa away from Nick.  
"I'm sorry about um the casino," Carla said hesitantly before sipping her coffee. Nick didn't respond straight away.

"Is that all you wanted to say because you could've said that on the door step," Nick said bluntly and Carla was slightly taken aback by this. Nick was usually so caring and nice to her and all of a sudden this had changed. They'd never fallen pit before to the point where the atmosphere was awkward.

"No, I um it's about yesterday, about-"

"I already know about yesterday. You went off gambling again," Carla sighed before putting her coffee down her hands becoming too shaky to hold it.

"If you'd just let me finish," Carla said more harshly than she'd intended.  
"Callum came to see me in my lunch break yesterday and well he um i don't know just sort of tried to attack me," Carla said tears beginning to fall.

* * *

"I hope he breaks up with her," Gail said as she drank her coffee.

"Charmin'," Kylie scoffed before going to check on the kids.

"Y'know Mum you could at least give the woman a chance," David said.

"Why should I when all she has done is caused Nick stress. He's always having to deal with her problems. God knows what she needs him to sort now," Gail said, she'd never been a fan of Carla, not since the fire.

"Yeah I agree she's got her problems but she's been better since she found out Tracy started the fire," David said jumping to defend Nick's new partner.

"Well, I still think she's more trouble than she's worth," Gail said bluntly.

"She's hot though, he's batting way above his average," David laughed.

"David!" Kylie exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs.

"What? Everyone on the street fancies Carla. Have you seen her?" David protested before going to get a can of beer.

"I just wish Callum would stop sniffing round her," Kylie sighed.

"Y'know I still don't understand why he's got a problem with her," Gail admitted.

"Because her and Nick together looks good for us. Max having business owners in the family who are settled," Kylie tried to explain to Gail yet again.

"I'd call that woman many things but stable isn't one of them," Gail said harshly before going upstairs.

* * *

Nick breathed out slowly before placing his mug alongside Carla's on the side. "What do you mean, tried to attack you?"

"He came into the office and pinned me against the window."

"Why were you on your own?" Nick asked slightly angered that Aidan had left Carla.

"It was lunch and Aidan had taken the meeting, he said he'd lock the door."

"Right so Callum just came in threatened you and left then?"

"Well he came in and I stood up to ask him to leave. He grabbed my wrist and said some stuff about me being able to get anyone and he was playing with my hair," Carla began to explain but then found herself getting increasingly upset and she re-lived the event.

"It's okay, take your time," Nick said in a reassuring tone.

"He um spun me round and pinned me against the wall. He was up in my face and I-I could feel his breath," Carla stopped talking as she became unable to stop the tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away feel slightly less comfortable in front of Nick. "Sorry," she muttered before quickly taking a few sips of her drink.

"You don't need to apologise," Nick said calmly as he moved onto the sofa where Carla was sat. There was still a distance between them as Carla shuffled uncomfortably.

"I could feel his breath on my skin," Carla said once she'd calmed herself down. "He was so close to me, our bodies were touching. I told him I wasn't worth it, that he wouldn't gain anything from hurting me."

"He didn't, did he?" Nick asked, panic laced in his voice. Carla immediately shook her head causing Nick to sigh in relief.

"He pushed against me for a few minutes then just left. Nick, I thought it was going to happen again. I thought it would be like him all over again," Carla explained more tears falling from her cheeks. Nick wiped them away gently, Carla slightly jumped at his touch.

"So after he went I'm guessing you went to the casino," Nick said as he moved himself closer to Carla. "Why didn't you tell me ey?"

"I were scared, I didn't know what to do," Carla said quietly.

"I promise you, I won't let him scare you anymore, you're safe I promise," Nick said as he rested his hand on top of Carla's.

"So does that mean we're okay?" She asked hesitantly. Nick lifted her head with his finger before smiling at her.

"No more secrets?"

"I promise," Carla said before falling into Nick's embrace.

* * *

"Oi," Gemma said as she came up behind Callum in the pub.

"Did you do it?" Callum asked as he turned around. Gemma nodded, a smile forming on her face.

"I've got everything." Callum smirked at these words.

"Come in the back, I don't want any filth hearing what we're doing," Callum said before beginning to walk to the room in the back of the pub.

"I got all the latest figures," Gemma said as she handed over the paper work, "and I'm just waiting for Aidan to chat with Carla about it."

"She wasn't there?" Callum asked.

"No, it were just Aidan, he's quite fit. Anyway, I left him m'number and he's gonna ring me," Gemma said still sounding pleased with himself.

"He's not gonna ring you." Callum said bluntly.

"Yeah, he told me he'd just talk to-"

"He was just getting rid of you! Are you stupid? Why didn't you book a meeting?" Callum said raising his voice slightly.  
"He said he had to talk to Carla before he could agree anything."

"He's never gonna talk to her about it though. All we've got is the figures and contact details," Callum said a she paced the floor.

"Well what else do you want?"

"Anything that means I can shut that business down," Callum sneered before leaving the room.

* * *

Carla was sat on the sofa a blanket draped over her. "Nick, there's not really much in there. Just order pizza," Carla said as she watched Nick rummage through her bear cupboards.

"There's crisps and wine," Nick chuckled. "You should really you know invest in some proper food."

"Crisps are proper," Carla protested.

"No, like vegetables, pasta, meat maybe," Nick suggested as he walked back to the sofa with a bag of crisps.

"Yeah but that's like boring food. Besides you usually bring me something from the Bistro," Carla said as she snuggled into Nick's side. He automatically ran his hands through Carla's soft hair but instead of it relaxing her as usually she tensed up. "Sorry," Nick whispered before kissing the top of her head lightly. Instead he ran his fingers up and down Carla's arm gently allowing her to relax again.

"Were you gonna break up with me?" Carla asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't told you about Callum, if I'd just let you think I'd gone gambling for the sake of it," Carla said sitting up a little.

"I don't really know. Probably not, I did think about it but I love you too much to just let you go," Nick said comforting Carla slightly.

"I thought you were gonna leave me because I've got so much baggage and so many problems," Carla said looking down.

"Yeah you've got more luggage than Manchester airport," Nick chuckled making Carla smile slightly, "but it makes you, you and I love you."

"I love you," Carla replied straight away before leaning in and kissing Nick gently. "I promise I won't go to the casino again. If I get tempted I'll just come to see you or Roy. I went to see Roy today," Carla said.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Nick asked as he moved Carla slightly so her elbows weren't digging into him.

"I told him about what happened and he told me to tell you. Told me that you'd understand," Carla said with a smile, "guess he was right."

"When is Roy Cropper ever wrong?" Nick said with a chuckle.

"Not but seriously, thank you for letting me explain and listening," Carla said genuinely.

"Any time sweetheart, I'm always here," Nick said softly before kissing Carla.

Carla was tense at first but soon relaxed into the now familiar feeling of Nick's lips against hers. Their kiss became heated and Carla adjusted herself so she was on Nick's lap. Nick was about to lift her so they could move to the bedroom when the intercom rang. "Just leave it," Nick moaned.

"No, it might be Aidan or Chelle or one of your lot," Carla said making Nick raise his eyebrows before Carla stood to get the door.

* * *

"Mum," Simon said nervously as he came out his room. Leanne looked up from her nails as she heard her name.

"Yeah," she said.

"Can we talk about Dad?" Simon asked hesitantly.

"Yeah um sit down," Leanne said as she put the bottle of nail varnish away.

"I was just wondering when I was going, I know you said half term but like when?" Simon asked.

"Well there's been a change of plan-"

"I'm not going am I?" Simon said disappointedly before going to stand up.

"No, but you're still going to see him," Leanne said reaching out to Simon's hand so he'd sit down again.

"How?"

"Well your Dad wants to come here instead for a few days. So he can see Grandad, Tracy and Amy," Leanne explained to her son.

"But then I won't get him all to myself," Simon moaned.

"Si don't be so selfish," Leanne warned, "he's coming for four days so I'm sure there'll be a day just the two of you."

"Yeah you're right," Simon said with a smile.

"Now go and finish your homework," Leanne said prompting Simon to return to his room.

* * *

"Hi, come in," Carla said as she opened the door to Aidan, "how was work?"

"Yeah, good," Aidan said as he entered the flat and went to sit on the armchair.

"Did you get that order done?" Carla asked as she sat back down next to Nick.

"What order?"

"Don't even, the Collins one."

"Ahh yeah, that one yeah we're getting there," Aidan said continuing to tease Carla.

"Aidan that's out in the morning!" Carla stressed.

"Carla that's all boxed and ready to go," Aidan laughed leading to a cushion being thrown at him. "You would've laughed at this girl earlier."

"Yeah?" Carla said sitting up eager to hear the gossip.

"So she walks in with an orange face and the worst fashion sense I've ever seen and asks for a contract for her new underwear shop."

"Wait she actually asked for a contract? You didn't give her one did you?"

"No, no I just gave her the figures and then told her I'd talk to you about it. She honestly thought Underworld would be interested in some market underwear thing," Aidan laughed.

"Wait what was her name?" Nick suddenly said having processed the conversation.

"Gemma or something," Aidan said casually.

"Wait she's blonde, crap at doing her make up," Nick said.

"Yeah," Aidan said sensing something was up, "why?"

"She's Callum's best mate," Nick said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Carla said tensing up, Nick just nodded his head.

"She usually follows him round like a dog, she's been at my mum's before."

"Aidan what did you give her? What if Callum can ruin Underworld?" Carla said as she began to panic.

"Just the figures and a business card," Aidan said.

"Okay, okay," Carla said as she relaxed a little.

"I'll sort it Carla, don't worry," Aidan said sternly as he became increasingly annoyed at how much Callum was getting to Carla.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading, please review and leave any comments or suggestions.**

 **Twitter AliKing_**


	11. Science and Faith

Science and Faith

* * *

Simon was sat on the sofa texting on his mobile, he was in his uniform but didn't show any signs of moving. "Come on Si, you'll be late," Leanne said considerably calmly as she finished her coffee. 

"Yeah, I've got nothing important today, there's no rush," Simon said casually carrying on typing on his phone. 

"If you carry on with this attitude you won't be seeing your Dad when he comes," Leanne warned. 

"You wouldn't do that, he'll be on the street I can't avoid him," Simon said before standing up and grabbing his bag. 

"Si, I mean it less of the attitude," Leanne said before Simon walked out. 

As he shut the flat door behind him he left out a big sigh; as Simon walked he kicked the autumnal leaves that lay on the cobbles. 

"Simon, how are you?" Ken asked as he stopped by his grandson. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, really looking forward to Dad coming," Simon said, a smile creeping on his face at the mention of Peter. 

"I think we all are, feels like ages since we saw him," Ken said obviously also enthused at the thought of seeing his son. 

"Yeah, I've got to get going Grandad, see you soon," Simon said cheerfully before continuing his walk to the bus stop. 

On the other side of the street Nick and Carla were walking hand in hand towards the factory. 

"Are you sure you want to go back today, we could just have a day in," Nick said still worried about Carla's mental state following Callum's attack. 

"I'll be fine, I'll come home if I don't cope. We haven't got any meetings today so Aidan won't be going anywhere. I'll be fine," Carla said dropping a kiss onto his cheek. 

"Okay sweetheart, have a good day," Nick said before letting go of Carla's hand a walking towards the Bistro. 

"Oi," Carla said as Nick walked off, he immediately turned around. "Don't look so scared," Carla laughed. 

Nick walked closer to Carla again, "what, I've got a meeting in ten minutes," Nick said placing his hands each side of his waist. 

"I love you," Carla said softly making Nick smile. 

"And I love you," Nick said before kissing Carla lightly. He pulled away and smiled at Carla, their eyes fixated on each other. 

"Oi love birds; haven't you both got businesses to run," Aidan joked as he came over to the factory with Kate. 

"It's cute Aidan, let them be happy," Kate said nudging Carla before walking into the factory. 

"Keep an eye on her today for me," Nick said before kissing Carla on the cheek and walking off. 

"Why has he got so protective over you?" Aidan asked. 

"You know what he's like," Carla said quickly before walking into the factory puzzle by Nick's comment. 

Nick walked into the café, his hands were clasped to try and conceal his nerves.

* * *

"Hiya," Anna sad cheerfully as she saw Nick enter. 

"Hi, um is Roy about?" Nick asked, as soon as he asked he saw Roy come out from the bac and headed over to see him. 

"Roy, hi," Nick said nervously. 

"Ahh hello Nick, what can I do for you?" Roy said remaining polite to Nick even though he was still unsure about Carla's new relationship. 

"I was wondering if we could have a chat?" Nick said once again nerves laced in his voice. Roy nodded at him before gesturing him to sit down at a close by table. 

"I take it this is about Carla then," Roy said. 

"Yeah, we spoke last night she'd said she came to see you," Nick said. 

"She did and she was quite distressed actually," Roy explained. 

"I know I was partly to blame for that and I know it was wrong of me to walk out but it frustrates me so much to see her throwing everything she-" 

"Can I just interrupt because I hate to see Carla so low but the best thing is for her to have support. By shouting and walking out you're just going to make her feel worse," Roy explained. 

"I understand that now; I want to be there for her and to support her I really do. I love her," Nick said, his feelings for Carla evident in the way he spoke. 

"You clearly make her happy and that's all I wish for. Please Nick, look after her and support her," Roy said before standing up from the table. 

"I will, I will don't worry," Nick said with a weak smile.

* * *

"Kylie, there's a letter from the courts here," David said walking through from doing the school run. 

"Well open it then," Kylie snapped, stressed from the thought of fighting for her son. Silence consumed the room as David opened the letter and skim read it. 

"18th December," David muttered, "half ten in the morning for the whole day." 

"That's only a few months away, that's not much time to prove ourselves," Kylie started stressing. 

"Love, Max is your son, you don't have to prove yourself," Gail said trying to soothe her daughter-in-law. 

"But I have to be respectable; all they're gonna constantly bring up when I left, the drugs. I can't do this," Kylie said tears brimming in her eyes. 

"You can do this, we'll be fine. Max is happy here and you're so much better now," David said reassuring his wife. 

"Why don't we invite everyone round for dinner tonight, invite your Gran and Nick with Carla; have all the family together. We can discuss everything," Gail suggested. 

"Yeah that sounds lovely actually," Kylie said with a small smile.

* * *

"Ugh, not her again," Beth muttered as Gemma entered the factory. 

"Is Aidan or Carla about?" Gemma asked as she chewed her gum widely. 

"I heard my name," Aidan sad walking out the factory his face dropping when he saw Gemma, "get out," he said sharply. 

"I came to discuss that contract we spoke about," Gemma said oblivious to the fact Aidan knew who she was. 

"Don't play silly buggers with me, get out," Aidan said again, Gemma didn't move an inch. 

"What's going on-" Carla said walking out the factory, she stopped mid-sentence when she realised who Aidan was talking to. "Get out of my factory," Carla said sternly. 

"You must be Carla, I wanted to-" 

"Get out of my factory!" Carla shouted, "I know who you are, don't you dare step foot in here again." 

Yet again Gemma didn't move, she stood still to the spot. This massively aggravated Carla who walked closer to the young women and bent down so they were the same height. 

"Yet your grubby little self out my factory, go back to your drug filled life and never come back her again," Carla said directly to Gemma's face before turning and walking back into the office. 

Carla was sat in her office alone for a few minutes before Aidan entered with Nick not far behind him. 

"From the sound of the gossip out there it sounds like feisty Carla is back," Nick said as he entered the office. 

"How dare she come into my factory and pretend I'm thick and don't know what's going on," Carla stressed. 

"After what you said I don't think she'll be turning up here again," Aidan said smiling before he picked up some files and left the office. 

"Hey, I'm proud of you for dealing with Gemma," Nick told Carla with a smile before sitting in Aidan's seat. "Mum's invited us for dinner tonight." 

"I don't know Nick; I'm trying to keep my distance," Carla said. 

"She wouldn't have invited you if the family didn't want you there," Nick said trying to reassure his girlfriend. 

"She's probably only being polite," Carla muttered before going back to the paper work. 

"Carla, I really want you there. They got the date of the court case today," Nick told Carla. 

"Yeah that's exactly why I shouldn't be there; I'm keeping my distance till after the court case remember," Carla said still on edge about Callum. 

"You need to tell them about Callum, Carla you could really help prove what he's like," Nick said standing up and going round to where Carla was sat. 

"Okay, I'll come. I want to help them of course want to," Carla said. 

"Thank you, I'll come here at five and get you, thank you," Nick said before kissing Carla gently. 

"I love you," Carla said before kissing him again. 

"I love you, see you later," Nick said smiling before leaving the office.

* * *

"It's okay," Nick said giving Carla's hand a squeeze before entering his mum's house. "Hi mum, only us!" Nick said as he walked into the living room Carla still clutching onto his hand. 

"Oh hiya love," Gail said coming over to hug her son and the cautiously hugging Carla who was taken aback by the gesture. 

"Carla um could you just sit down a minute," Kylie said as she sat on the sofa and Carla perched on the end. 

"We were wondering if you'd help us in the trial. Would you tell them what Callum's been doing to you?" Kylie asked cautiously. 

"I don't know, I don't know how much they'll believe me. I um-" 

"Can she think about it?" Nick said jumping in for Carla. 

"We need to know by the end of the week really. It would be really helpful though," David said as he came to stand behind Kylie. 

"I just, I do want to help. It's just being in court and having to share things-" 

"I understand if it's too much but we need to keep Max Carla, we need you to do this," Kylie said. 

"Look, let her think about it okay; it's a big decision to make on the spot," Nick said rubbing Carla's back slightly to comfort her. 

"I um I can let you know tomorrow," Carla said before turning so Nick could hold her properly, he dropped a kiss into her hair and rocked her slightly. 

"Thank you Carla, it'd be great but please don't get upset yeah," Kylie said suddenly realising how pushy her words came across. Carla gave Kylie a comforting smile before returning to Nick's arms; Carla understood Kylie a lot more than anyone realised. She understood what it was like to feel as if you were losing everything.


	12. Superheros

**An early update for you as it's half term and I had some spare time; the next update won't be till Monday as I'm going to Manchester this weekend so won't have time to upload.**

Superheros

* * *

Carla awoke to an empty space beside her; she stretched then turned to look at the clock. It read 6:45am and Carla was puzzled as to why the space next to her wasn't occupied by Nick. She slowly stood up and wrapped her grey dressing gown tightly around her frame and exited the bedroom, the floor cold on her bare feet. 

Nick was laying awkwardly on the sofa, the blanket Carla kept in the living room draped across him even though most of it was on the floor. Carla watched him sleep for a moment before she began to wonder why he'd slept on her sofa. She remembered going to bed with Nick but he was restless, he kept tossing and turning; Carla was so tired that despite this she'd fallen asleep anyway. 

Nick began to stir and sat himself up slowly, he let out a short yawn as he realised where he was. "Morning," Carla said softly before going and sitting beside him, he didn't reply he just gave her a weak smile. "What's wrong Nick?" Carla asked concerned for her boyfriend. 

"I just couldn't settle last night, I was just thinking about stuff," Nick said, his voice sounded tired. 

"Yeah, what stuff?" Carla said taking one of Nick's hands in hers. 

"I didn't wake you did I?" Nick asked trying to avoid talking to Carla about his feelings. 

"Nope, I were so tired but you could've woken me if something was wrong, y'know I'm here for you," Carla said softly. 

"I'm fine," Nick said slightly bluntly. 

"I want you to talk to me, Nick you look exhausted darling, let me help you." 

"I don't need your help!" Nick snapped pulling his hand away from Carla's. 

The pair sat in silence for a moment both of them looking to the floor; Carla moved first she stood and went to move towards the kitchen. The feeling of Nick's hand clasp around her wrist stopped her from moving and forced her to retake her place next to Nick on the sofa. 

"Sorry," He whispered, Carla just shrugged unsure of what to make of the situation. 

"Carla, look at me," Nick lifted Carla's chin so their eyes locked, "I shouldn't speak to you like that, I'm sorry sweetheart." 

"I just want you to talk to me about how you're feeling I want to be able to help you," Carla said removing his hand from her face and holding it tightly. 

"I was just over thinking everything," Nick said unconvincingly. 

"Over thinking what? You can tell me," Carla reassured. 

"I was thinking about David and Kylie; about how they're so young yet they have to deal with their son potentially being taken away. They have to be strong for both their kids and try to juggle everything else. I was thinking about how I can't even help because there's nothing I can do." 

"You can be there for them, support them. Nick, everything you're doing for ya family is amazing; you're a credit to 'em," Carla said moving herself closer to Nick so she could comfort him. 

"I'm worried about you too," Nick admitted. 

"Me? I'm a tough cookie me," Carla said with a slight laugh as she attempted to lighten the mood. 

"You're not as tough as you make out though on the inside you just want to be loved," Nick said softly making Carla slightly emotional, "I'm scared that Callum is going to hurt you, I'm scared he's going to get under your skin and it kills me that I can't stop him. I can make sure you're safe and never alone but I can't stop him taking over your mind. The other day when he came to the factory you were broken and I hate seeing you like that." 

Carla had tears in her eyes by the time Nick had finished, he immediately pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly. Occasionally he'd place kisses in her hair and he gently rocked her; both of them were emotional, both of them feeling the same fear and heartache towards Callum's tormenting. 

"I'll help at the trial," Carla suddenly said as she sat up slightly. 

"What?" Nick said trying to process what had just been said. 

"I'll give evidence or whatever at the court case; I want to help your family keep Max."

* * *

"Kylie it's not going to ring because you're looking at it," David glancing at Kylie who'd been continuously checking her phone all morning.

"I just think Carla could really help us," Kylie said reluctantly placing her phone on the coffee table.

"Yeah, she might be able to help but it's her choice. Just remember she's been through a lot," David said.

"I know, I know," Kylie sighed sitting on the sofa her head in her hands. David noticed his wife was close to tears and went to sit beside her; he ran his hand up and down her back as an aid of comfort.

"I just want all of this to go away," Kylie said quietly, a few stray tears falling from her eyes.

"We are gonna do everything we can to keep Max; he belongs here with us."

* * *

"Mum why isn't there any cereal?" Simon said grumpily as he rummaged through the cupboards. 

"Because I haven't been shopping yet, there's some bread, do yourself some toast," Leanne said rushing round the flat trying to find her other shoe. 

"It's a Satuday, can we go to Roys?" Simon asked as he gave up looking in the practically bare cupboards. 

"No Si, I've got a massive lunch party at The Bistro today and I need to get going," Leanne rambled, "Have you seen my shoe?" 

"We never do anything anymore, you're always at work. It's Nick's restaurant why can't he sort it?" 

"Because it's his day off, I've got the whole weekend off next week. We could do something then yeah. Can you just quit complaining and be grateful that I'm trying," Leanne stressed, she was finding it increasingly difficult to deal with Simon's mood swings. 

"I've found your shoe," Simon said holding the black heeled shoe in the air. 

"You're a life saver thank-" Leanne didn't finish her sentence due to the shoe being flung across the room and towards her face. She ducked out the way but the end of the heel caught the top of her forehead before it slammed against the wall. Leanne looked at her hand which was blood stained from where she'd touched her head then to Simon who was stood with tears brimming in his eyes. Both of them were in disbelief at what had just unfolded.

* * *

"Carla are you sure?" Nick asked as he came back over to the sofa with two mugs of coffee, Carla gratefully excepted it with a smile. 

"Yeah, I want to do this for your family," Carla said sipping her hot drink. 

"They'd understand though, if you said no." 

"Are you tryna talk me out of it?" Carla asked her eyebrows raised. 

"No, no not at all," Nick said quickly placing his drink on the side, "I just don't want you to put yourself under too much stress." 

"Nick, it's fine. I'll just tell them he's an ass and shouldn't be allowed to look after a gold fish let alone a child," Carla said making Nick chuckle slightly, "Okay so I won't say exactly that but you get the idea," Carla said before placing her drink alongside Nick's and cuddling into his side. 

"Do you promise that you're doing this because you want to and not because I'm stressed?" 

"I do." 

"Do you promise you'll tell me if you change your mind?" 

"I do." 

"We're not saying our vows," Nick laughed. 

"I do know that," Carla said with a slight chuckle. 

"Could've fooled me," Nick said with a smile, "Carla I'm so happy you're going to do this but I want you to be sure." 

"I do know that I'm sure I want to do this," Carla said sitting up so she was facing Nick, "And I do know that I love you." 

"I love you too but stop saying I do," Nick said kissing her gently. 

"I do," Carla said smiling. 

"You do what?" Nick said raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't know but it was annoying you so I thought I'd say it," Carla said with a laugh before standing up and going to get dressed.

* * *

Kylie jumped off the sofa at the sound of the doorbell and ran to answer it. 

"Hi, come in," Kylie ushered Nick and Carla into the house before following them into the living room.

"I've made a decision," Carla said, she was playing with her bracelet as she still felt slight nerves around her boyfriend's family. 

"I completely understand it was stupid of me to ask you've been through so much," Kylie began to ramble but then stopped when she noticed the smiles on Carla and Nick's faces. 

"I'll do it, I'll tell the court about Callum," Carla said surprisingly confidently. Kylie couldn't find words instead she jumped forward and hugged Carla tightly. 

"Thank you so much," Kylie said as she held Carla tears falling down her face. 

"It's okay, I want to help you. Max should be here, with his Mum," Carla said with a smile as the embrace between the two ladies ended. 

"You're an angel," Nick whispered into Carla's ear making her smile softly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please make sure you review so I know if you're still enjoying the story. Feel free to leave suggestions as to what you'd like to happen.**

 **Twitter; AliKing_**

 **YouTube; Jaz Hiden**

 **; Jaz_x**


	13. Black&Blue

**I changed my name on here if any of you noticed; think it's more suited now to the things I write about. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Black and Blue

* * *

"I haven't seen Kylie that happy in a long time," Nick said as he passed Carla a coffee which she accepted gratefully. 

"Yeah, she was really pleased," Carla sipped her drink and sat at the breakfast bar. 

"You are sure you want to do this?" Nick asked; he was unconvinced that Carla was doing this for the right reasons. Nick knew she hated public speaking especially about her private life and she felt uncomfortable about talking in court situations. 

"Stop asking me that, almost sounds as if you're trying to talk me out of it," Carla said laughing a little in an attempt to move the conversation along. 

"I'm being serious Carla; you have to be sure this is what you want. Nobody's forcing you to do anything, it's completely your decision," Nick said more seriously this time. 

"Have you met me?" Carla laughed making Nick slightly confused, "Do you honestly think Nicholas that I'd let anyone force me to do something I didn't want to do?" 

"I suppose not, I just know what you're like," Nick said stepping closer to Carla. 

"Oh, do you really?" Carla raised her eyebrow. 

"Yeah, you say you're fine when you're not. You do things to make others happy instead of putting yourself first and deep down you're bothered by what other people think," Nick said stepping forwards as he did so the couple were now centimetres apart. Carla looked to the floor flattered by how well Nick knew her; he knew her like no one else. 

"How do you know all that?" Carla said quietly her eyes still fixed on the floor. 

"Because Carla," Nick said lifting Carla's chin, "I love you and I mean I spend so much time with you what with you turning up at work all the time I've picked up on a few things," Nick joked making Carla smile. 

"I love you too," Carla said kissing Nick gently, "And I do not turn up the Bistro all the time!" She said slapping Nick playfully. 

"Ok, maybe like three times a week, but who's counting ey?" Nick said before kissing Carla again.

* * *

"Morning darling," Audrey chirped as she walked across the street.

"Morning Gran, you alright?" Nick asked as he and Carla stopped walking to talk with Audrey.

"I'm fantastic, y'know Kylie and David are in such high spirits today," Audrey said with a smile, "think it's mostly down to you Carla."

Carla smiled, slightly embarrassed by the comment.

"Why don't you both pop in for a coffee, would be lovely to have a catch up," Audrey suggested.

"Yeah, I've got no meetings today," Carla agreed following Audrey and Nick into the salon.

"Carla, hi!" Kylie said with a massive smile.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Nick laughed. 

"Well we rang the court people this morning to tell them about Carla and they're saying that it's good," Kylie began to explain. 

"They were saying about how Callum's having his Mum speak and then we'll have Carla so both sides have got someone else in their corner," David finished; both he and Kylie had massive smiles on their faces. 

"Well I'm just glad I could try and help you both. Well all the family really; Max's home is with you lot not Callum," Carla said, her nerves had eased around the Platt's in recent days but he still held Nick's hand tightly for support. 

"Carla honestly you're a life saver, I think having you back us up and support us will really help our case," David said gratefully. 

"I think it's important really that Callum gets what he deserves; no man like him should even be given chance to have custody of a child," Audrey said as she handed out coffee. 

"If I can help just the tiniest bit it'll be worth it," Carla sad drinking the hot drink that'd been made for her. 

"Worth what?" Nick questioned. 

"Worth the courts, worth the stress he'd caused this family," Carla said, "Stop worrying will ya." 

"I just want this family to be happy, it's always one thing after another," Nick said getting nods of agreement from the others.

* * *

Carla and Nick walked down the street hand in hand; they walked in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable they both just were enjoying each other's presence. 

"Is that Simon over there?" Nick said gesturing to the bus stop, "Shouldn't he be at school?" 

"Yeah, better make sure he's alright," Carla muttered worried for the young boy as the couple changed direction and walked closer to Simon. 

"Shouldn't you be in a classroom?" Carla asked him as they got closer. 

"Training day," Simon mumbled. 

"Well isn't someone full of the joys today," Nick said sarcastically. 

"I'm just bored and I've got nothing to do. Mum's grounded me," Simon sulked. 

"And why would that be?" Carla asked taking a seat on the cold bench. 

"Doesn't matter," Simon kicked the ground as he said this. 

"So if she's grounded you then why are you out here?" Nick said aware Leanne wouldn't let Simon out the flat if he'd misbehaved. 

"She sent me for a walk around the street to see if the air would improve my mood," He said with a sarcastic smile, "Dunno why she let me out when I could just sneak into town or something." 

"Nick, go grab us a coffee from Roy's would ya," Carla said noticing Simon had a lot on his mind and he probably felt crowded by all the questions. 

"But you just had one at- Nick stopped talking when he realised the look and both Simon and Carla's faces suggesting they needed time, "Yeah, I'll go now then and grab one." 

"Right come on then, what's going on?" Carla asked when Nick had entered the café. 

"Just keep arguing with mum about things," Simon said still in a moody tone. 

"About what stuff? You're seeing your Dad soon aren't you?" 

"Probably not now," Simon muttered. 

"Why not hey?" Carla asked trying to get some kind of sense out of Simon. 

"Just stuff," Simon mumbled.

"Stuff," Carla said, she longed out the word.

"Why are you so interested?" Simon snapped.

"Because believe it or not Si, I do really care about you," Carla said in a calmer voice not wanting the conversation to get heated.

"Mum doesn't," Simon said ; he sounded slightly upset now.

"Your Mum loves you Si," Carla said defending Leanne for a change.

"I threw something at her," Simon suddenly admitted.

"You what?" Carla was shocked by the young boy's revelation.

"On Saturday I got annoyed with her. She couldn't find her shoe then I found it and threw it at her," Simon told Carla, his head was bowed he was ashamed of his actions.

"What on earth made you do that?" Carla asked trying her best to hide her anger and disappointment from him.

"I know it was wrong but I got so angry and I didn't know how to control it. I couldn't control it," Simon said, his words at a faster pace now.

"Have you spoken to you Mum since then?"

"Not really, just the odd word. I'm too scared that she'll hate me and won't let me see my Dad," Simon said looking up slightly. He was surprised to see Carla's face full of concern and worry rather than an angry expression. 

"You need to talk to her Si, let her know how you're feeling," Carla told him, he knew she was right, "And you know what?" 

"What?" 

"I think seeing your Dad will do you the world of good," Carla said with a smile which was eventually mirrored by Simon. 

"Will you come and see me Dad when he's here?" Simon asked immediately regretting it, "Stupid question sorry." 

"It's alright, I won't be devastated if I don't see him, no," Carla said nerves suddenly swimming inside her at the thought of Peter's return. 

"I understand, must be strange for you," Simon said and Carla was touched by his thoughtfulness. 

"How about I take you back home hey," Carla said standing from the bench, Simon remained still unsure about the idea. "Come on I haven't got all day," Carla joked. Simon hesitantly stood up and followed Carla towards the flat.

* * *

"There you are; a quick walk I said!" Leanne stressed as Simon entered the flat with Carla. "I hope he hasn't been causing any trouble." 

"Oh none at all, we've just been having a little chat really," Carla explained nudging Simon forwards slightly. 

"I'm really sorry for what happened on Saturday, I know I need to be better behaved and learn how to control my anger," Simon said quietly before going off to his room. 

"Did he tell you then?" Leanne sighed sitting on the sofa. 

"Yeah he did, it looks sore," Carla said gesturing to the top of Leanne's head. 

"Yeah, I'm more worried about Si really. This behaviour just isn't like him," Leanne said worry laced through her voice. 

"No, no it's not," Carla pondered, "I honestly think seeing Peter will be good for him though." 

"Yeah hopefully he can help me talk some sense into him," Leanne said unconvincingly. 

"He's a good kid deep down," Carla said before leaving the flat.

* * *

Carla wrapped her coat around her tighter as the cold air blew through the street. She walked along the cobbles towards the café where she'd agreed to meet Nick after she'd finished with Simon. 

"Oi!" A voice suddenly shouted across the street; Carla bowed her head and began to walk quicker. 

"I can still see you when you're looking down ya know," the voice said in a sharp tone. Carla began to panic slightly and quickened her pace even more her eyes still fixed on the cobbles. She could hear footsteps behind her growing quicker before his hand clasped around her arm and pulled her around to face him. 

"Callum leave me alone," Carla said considerably calmly before trying to walk off but his grip on her was too tight. 

"What's this I hear about you giving them lot help at the trial," Callum said clearly unimpressed. 

"They asked me to, I said yes. Nothing more to it really," Carla said trying to stay composed. 

"What did you do that for?" Callum spat, "It was a pretty stupid move." 

"I'm helping them keep their son where he belongs," Carla said firmly. 

"Funny that seen as he belongs with me," Callum said pulling Carla by the arm so their faces almost where touching. 

"Let go," Carla said tears threatening to spill. 

"I'm warning you-" 

"Get your hands off her!" Nick shouted as he came out the café to see his girlfriend being threatened by Callum. 

"We were just chatting weren't we?" Callum said innocently as he slowly let go of Carla allowing Nick to hold her tightly. "I'll be off then, but Carla, I'm warning you. Don't do it," Callum said in a threatening tone before turning around and walking off.

* * *

Nick had taken Carla straight back to her flat after the encounter with Callum; she was shaken up and not really saying a great deal. 

"What did he want?" Nick asked as he sat beside her on the sofa. 

"He knows I'm helping in the trial and he's not happy about it," Carla sad quietly. 

"Did he threaten you?" Nick asked his voice full of worry and concern. Carla just nodded and looked down to where she was fiddling with her bracelet. 

"What do you want to do about it?" Nick asked but gaining no response, "Carla we can't just let him get away with this."

"What can we do?" Carla sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest like a small child. Nick sighed before sitting closer to her; he wrapped his arms around her and Carla's head rested on his shoulder. 

"I'm so scared," Carla admitted after a few moments of silence, "What if he hurts me, or you, or any of the family." 

"Carla it's okay. Everything's going to be okay," Nick soothed even though deep down he was scared too.


	14. Man On A Wire

Man On a Wire

* * *

"So I here you're the Platt's angel then," Aidan said as he walked into the office a coffee in his hand.

"Where's mine?" Carla asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh in the kettle," Aidan said with the smile, the smile that would get him out of any trouble, "so come on then what's going on with you and the Platt's?"

"Bit nosey for a cabbage aren't ya," Carla joked carrying on with her paperwork, avoiding the conversation.

"I want to know the gossip; seems to be no lack of it when you're concerned."

"I'm helping them in their court case to keep Max," Carla snapped receiving a shocked look off Aidan, "you happy now?"

"Isn't your halo a little rusty?" Aidan said trying not to laugh; "besides you don't seem convinced." 

Carla chose to ignore his comments and carried on signing pieces of paper and replying to e-mails. Her mind was completely fixed on the court case and what she was going to say and how she was going to look. She thought about Callum's threats and how he didn't want to see her in court. Carla thought about what Callum would do to her but then she knew she had to do this. For Kylie and David; for them to keep their little boy. For Nick. 

"Carla, what time is Mr Jones in?" Sally said peering around the office door. She received no response, Carla was still lost in her thoughts, "Carla," Sally said again but a little louder. 

"Oh um sorry," Carla said looking up from her screen to see Sally in the door way, "Where's Aidan?" 

"Cake run, he said he wanted some air or something," Sally said. She remained standing there both the women in silence. 

"Why are you still in here?" Carla asked after a few moments. 

"Mr Jones?" Sally said trying to prompt Carla back to their previous conversation. 

"Ah right, he's in at four," Carla said. Sally went to speak again probably to ask if Carla was ok but they were interrupted by Nick walking through the door. 

"Sally grab us another coffee," Carla said in order to make Sally leave, "hey," Carla said softly as Nick sat in Aidan's empty seat.

"I'm not stopping," Nick began making Carla laugh se as he'd already sat down, "I just came to tell you that we're having lunch in the Bistro at one to discuss court plans and stuff." 

"What's that got to do with me? It' a family thing really," Carla said not wanting to have to spend hours talking about the court date. 

"I was asked to invite you," Nick said standing up and walking to be in front of Carla, "You're a big part of what's going on." 

Carla looked down and took a deep breath, neither of these two things going unnoticed by Nick. 

"You do still want to do it don't you?" Nick panicked. 

"Yeah, um I'll be there but I have a meeting at four so I'll need to leave a bit early to prepare," Carla said even though she really didn't want to go. 

"Thank you, I love you," Nick said smiling. 

"I love you too," Carla said quietly before Nick kissed her and left the office.

* * *

Callum hung up the phone deeply annoyed by the conversation he'd just had with his mum; she wasn't seeing how bad it was for Callum that Carla was going to be involved in the court case. 

"Oi Callum!" Carla shouted as she stepped out the factory, "I want a word with you." 

"Oh so you want to talk to me now, you not going to run off to brain damage," Callum sneered. 

"Don't talk about him like that," Carla said sternly, "I just wanted to let you know that nothing you say or do will stop b me supporting David and Kylie." 

"You sure about that?" Callum said, he was slightly freaking Carla out but she did well to hide it. 

"I swear to god Callum, you need to leave that family alone," Carla said looking him up and down, "You're nothing and the courts will realise that there's no chance in hell you're capable of looking after Max." 

"You need to watch your mouth," Callum spat, he kept his cool even though he ad never expected Carla to stand up to him in this way. 

"Just you wait till the courts hear how you've been threatening me for months, not really father material is it?" Carla immediately regretted her words and a knot in her stomach began to form. 

"You're gonna regret saying that," Callum said in Carla's face before walking off his phone immediately went to his ear. 

"Listen, we need to get rid of Carla…yeah the one who owns the factory…I know you tried before…she'd going to ruin my chances of getting Max…I don't care…Just sort it," Callum said all of his conversation in a hushed tone before finishing the call and walking off towards the red rec.

* * *

"You did tell her one didn't you?" Gail asked Nick fro about the fifth time, she was flustered by the fact Carla wasn't at the Bistro. 

"Yes Mum, she said she'd be here," Nick said as calmly as h could; he was frustrated that Carla hadn't get arrived and hadn't bothered to let him know where she was. 

"It's half past now, she's probably not coming," Gail stressed. 

"Mum just chill out, she'll be here, she wouldn't let me down," Nick said keeping his faith in his girlfriend. 

"Well I wouldn't be too sure," Gail scoffed but she stopped ranting when Carla walked through the door. 

"I'm so sorry, I got held up," Carla said as she walked over to the table, she kissed Nick on the cheek before taking her seat at the table. 

"Where were you?" Nick asked her as calmly as he could even though Carla could sense his annoyance at her. 

"I just got held up by someone, I'm sorry okay," Carla said not wanting to tell Nick about her conversation with Callum. 

"If you two have finished your domestic," David said trying to stop their conversation before it turned into an argument. 

"Yeah, sorry," Nick said with a smile. 

"So basically we just wanted to decide who was going to talk and who was going to sit in the viewing bit," David explained, "Um so obviously me and Kylie will be in the court and Carla. So then will Nick and Mum sit in the gallery?" 

"Well Callum has his mum there so why shouldn't you?" Gail protested. 

"Because Gail, Callum's Mum is speaking to back him up; we're having Carla do ours," Kylie tried to calmly explain. 

"Right ok, I see where I stand," Gail said frustrating Carla. 

"Look you can do it Gail if you want!" Carla snapped, "Like you're his family after all, go for it knock yourself out." 

"No Carla, we want you to do it," Kylie said in a rush, "I mean not that Gail wouldn't be good I just really want Carla. I feel like she could be our best chance," Kylie finished not wanting to sound rude. 

"I don't want to invade in anyway, I'm fine with speaking in court and I'm fine with not doing so. How about I just leave you all to it?" Carla said going to stand up from the table but Nick's hand stopping her. 

"No Carla, this is about you too," Nick warned making Carla st back at the table as the discussion regarding the court date continued.

* * *

"Large red please Michelle," Carla said dumping her bag on the bar. 

"Tough day," Michelle said whilst pouring Carla her drink. 

"Don't get involved with the Platt family," Carla sighed taking a large drink from her glass. 

"That bad?" Michelle asked intrigued to what Carla was talking about. 

"This whole court thing, I sent two hours discussing it with them today and Gail was getting all stress," Carla said, "Gail wanted to be more involved, I said I'd step back but Nick wasn't having any of it." 

"So Kylie and David want Gail?" 

"No they want me but I was fine with whoever but Nick's so mad at me because I was late then apparently I don't even care," Carla sighed, hurt by her argument with Nick. 

"Sounds to me like you need to sit down with Nick and tell him how you feel," Michelle advised. Carla groaned knowing her friend was right. 

"I want to help them but I don't exactly have the best experience with court. I do want to help because Callum is vile but I can't be there 'guardian angel' all the time," Carla said before finishing her drink. 

"Darling you need to talk to Nick; he won't be mad if you explain it to him. Just because you're unsure doesn't mean you don't want to help," Michelle comforted. 

"Yeah, yeah you're right. I want to talk in court and tell everyone what a piece of scum Callum is but at the same time Nick's family need to be sure it's what they want." 

"Go on, go and see Nick," Michelle said with a smile which Carla returned before leaving the pub.

"Watch it," Carla said as she walked into a dark figure on the cobbles. 

"We need to stop meeting like this," the man said, the same man that had busted Carla's lip weeks previous. 

"Do I know you?" Carla said. 

"Your lip looks better than the last time I saw you," The man commented placing his finger beneath her chin. 

"Get out my way, Callum obviously can't do his own dirty work anymore," Carla said going to walk off.

"You make some stupid decisions; if I were you I wouldn't out Callum in court." 

"He doesn't deserve Max, he doesn't deserve the chance to be a Dad," Carla said her arms crossed across her chest. 

"Don't cross Callum, it's a bad move." 

"I'm quaking in my boots; you don't scare me, you're just his wing man. He's using you basically." 

"Be careful, Carla be careful," He warned before walking off leaving Carla confused and slightly unsettled.

* * *

 **1) I hope the person who didn't like last week's chapter enjoyed this week's.  
**

 **2)Thank You for reading; I'm really struggling with this story so please review and let me know what you think and what you'd like to happen. I might take a few weeks break because I'm not getting as many reviews and I think that's purely because I've lost my way with this story a little bit.**

 **3) Twitter AliKing_ Ask; Jaz_x**

 **Please review to let me know what you think.**


	15. ThisLove

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, they make me so happy.**

This=Love

* * *

"So you've fallen out with Carla because she was late to lunch?" Bethany asked whilst buttering her toast.

"Well no, not just about that," Nick said, "it's about other things too."

"But it is partly about her being late?"

"Well yeah I guess," Nick said unsure as to where this was going.

"Well that's a bit pathetic really; I mean if people argued with me every time I was late well, I'd always be in arguments," Bethany said as she began to eat her toast; her crumbs fell to the floor and Nick tutting to himself before handing her a plate.

"Yes well you and Carla would seem to have a lot in common," Nick muttered.

"Have we?" Bethany said, there was a sense of interest in her voice. She was intrigued to learn more about Carla, more importantly she was intrigued to know more about the woman her Uncle had fallen so hard for.

"Well you're both rubbish time keepers and neither of you seem to have the ability to use a plate," Nick said with a half-smile.

"Well she seems nice plus she's proper pretty so you shouldn't fall out because she was late," Bethany said, for that brief moment she sounded like the adult.

"It was the fact she was late then the fact she was so uninterested when we were talking about court," Nick sighed.

"Yeah, Mum said she was helping out or something."

"Well yesterday she was all ready to palm the job off on your Gran," Nick said rubbing his temples, "She says she wants to do it but yesterday she seemed so stressed about it all. I try and be there for her but she just gets so defensive. The only words she said through the whole meal were probably 'ok' and 'whatever'," Nick explained.

"It must be hard though, being asked to help a family so soon after becoming part of it," Bethany said making Nick think more deeply about how much pressure Carla was under.

"Yeah I suppose, I knew she didn't really want to do it; I could tell as soon as she agreed," Nick said slightly angry at himself.

"I think she does want to do it, she seems like the type of person who does what she wants really," Bethany said making Nick chuckle, "Maybe she just needs some more support. Support and help from you."

"I'm really trying, she's a complicated woman," Nick sighed, "She's not picking up my calls either so I'm definitely in the dog house."

"Well go and see her, go on," Bethany said pushing her Uncle towards his flat door, "good luck Uncle Nicky," She said as Nick left his flat.

* * *

Carla ignored her phone ringing for the fifth time that morning; Nick had been trying to call all morning. She had intended on seeing him last night but after her encounter with Callum's wing man she'd gone straight home. Carla had managed to get through two bottles of red win and her head was definitely reminding her of it that morning. 

She sat on the sofa wrapped in her grey, fluffy dressing gown a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. Her phone rang again this time Michelle's name flashing on the screen. Carla hesitated but picked it up knowing Michelle and Nick would team up if one of them couldn't get through. 

"Hello," Carla mumbled into the phone. 

"You sound rough, late night?" 

"Something like that," Carla said rubbing her temples, "what do you want?" 

"Oh charming," Michelle laughed, "I was just making sure you were okay after last night." 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Carla said unconvincingly. 

"No you're not, what did Nick say?" 

"Nothing." 

"So you went round to his and he didn't say a word? Don't believe you Car." 

"I didn't go." 

"Carla! Why not?" Michelle sighed. 

"I just didn't okay!" Carla snapped before hanging up and throwing her phone onto the chair opposite the sofa. 

Carla had been off the phone to Michelle for a matter of minutes before a loud knocking began at her door. She ignored it presuming it would be Michelle; she was avoiding talking about last night and the way it'd made her feel. 

"Carla come on, let me in," Nick's voice came through the door of the flat. His voice wasn't angry, it was full of concern.

Carla sighed before lifting herself off the sofa and opening the door allowing Nick to enter. She'd resumed her place on the sofa before Nick even had the chance to shut the door behind him. 

"Carla, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I just want everyt-" 

"Nick it's fine. I'm sorry," Carla said turning her body to face Nick who was standing by the door, "I should've got more involved yesterday. I want to help one hundred percent it's just the whole court thing freaks me out." 

"I'm sorry for not being more understanding, I should've realised that being in court is hard for you," Nick said as he walked over and took a seat next to Carla. 

"I was going to come and see you last night but on the…um…I just didn't know what to say," Carla said cursing herself for almost telling Nick the truth. 

"What happened on the way home?" Nick asked knowing where Carla's sentence was going to go. 

"Nothing," Carla said bluntly. 

"That's why you're being so defensive then," Nick said looking at Carla, she immediately broke the eye contact that occurred, "You can talk to me about things. I won't-" Nick stopped talking at the sound of his phone ringing. It was Michelle.

"Hi Chelle."

"Hiya, are you with Carla?" Michelle asked her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Nick confirmed.

"Ah okay good, is she okay?"

"I'm not sure," Nick admitted, "I'll give you a ring in a bit." 

"Okay, ring me if you need me," Michelle said before hanging up. 

Nick smiled at Carla sympathetically as he put his phone on the coffee table. 

"What did she want?" Carla asked, she now felt guilty for snapping earlier. 

"Well let's just say I'm not the only one concerned about you," Nick told Carla causing her to sigh and look down.

* * *

The 'Dog&Gun' was quiet; it was mid-afternoon and the only table occupied was the one at which Callum, Gemma and Jacob (the man Carla had encountered the night before) were sat. 

"Mate, I don't think Carla's gonna back out of this court appearance," Jacob admitted to Callum who was sat with a pint in front of him. 

"We need rid then. If she's not gonna back down then we'll have to get rid of her," Callum said getting increasingly panicked by the fact the court date was getting increasingly closer. 

"You can't just make her vanish thought," Gemma said. 

"Im not stupid!" Callum snapped, "We need to make sure something stops her being at that court case." 

"But you need to be there, you can't miss it because of her," Jacob said making Callum think. 

"Well you'll have to do it," Callum said sharply. 

"Ya what mate?" Jacob said chuckling in disbelief. 

"On the day of the trial make sure Carla doesn't get to the court. I don't care how you have to do it."

* * *

Carla and Nick were sat in silence; it was a comfortable one. Carla was laying on the sofa her head rested on Nick's legs, he was running his hand through her hair causing her eyes to keep drooping. 

"You tired?" Nick asked as he watched Carla. 

"Mmm," Carla mumbled, "Will you stay? Don't go to work." 

"I'll stay if you tell me what's going on" Nick said causing Carla to tense. 

"That's unfair, nothing's going on," Carla said sitting up. 

"I know you and I can see the two empty wine bottles," Nick said glancing over to the kitchen. 

"I was just worried about us," Carla said quietly, although it wasn't entirely true her disagreement with Nick had been a factor in her bad state the previous night. 

"I won't give up on you," Nick said taking Carla's hand in his. 

"You're not the first person to say that to me y'know." 

"I promise to be the last," Nick said softly kissing her forehead.

* * *

Leanne placed the phone down before calling Simon into the room, he came in and sat down eagerly awaiting Leanne's news knowing she'd just been on the phone to Peter. 

"So your Dad will get here on Saturday afternoon," Leanne told Simon. 

"So can I see him on Saturday?" Simon asked eagerly. 

"Yes, on Saturday night he's going to take you out. He's staying at a hotel in town so you won't spend all night with him." 

"But I'll see him loads whilst he's here though?" 

"Yeah, of course you will. The whole point in him coming is so that you can talk to him out about things," Leanne told Simon making him look down. 

"You're not gonna tell him about my behaviour are you?" Simon asked in a vulnerable voice. 

"Well yeah Si I am. He has to know so he can help you." 

"But I want to have a good time with him," Simon said sounding disheartened. 

"You still will," Leanne said, "don't get upset about it Si. Me and your Dad, well we both want to help you." 

"I want him to be happy to see me." 

"He will be, you're his little boy and he loves you," Leanne said reassuringly. 

"Can I go to my room now?" Simon asked, Leanne nodded and Simon stood and walked towards his room.

* * *

Nick and Carla had been snuggled on the sofa watching the tele for around an hour when Carla's stomach began to rumble causing Nick to laugh. 

"Hungry?" he chuckled. 

"Yeah actually, I've not got anything in though," Carla said rubbing her stomach. 

"We can order takeaway or I can get Robert to bring us something," Nick suggested. 

"Can we get a Chinese?" Carla asked like a young child. 

"Yeah, you want your normal?" Nick asked taking his phone out his pocket; Carla nodded before snuggling back into Nick's side as he made the call. 

"You know I've been thinking," Carla said after a few moments. 

"Careful there darling," Nick laughed earning him a playful slap. 

"Well you know you're here most the time and you stay at least four times a week so…" 

"So?" Nick asked even though he knew exactly what Carla was going to suggest. 

"Well you could move in," Carla said, "I mean only if you want to. You don't have to. Obviously it's your choice," Carla panicked making Nick laugh. 

"Carla I'd love to," He replied with a smile before gently kissing Carla, "I really love you." 

"Well I love you too." 

"I'll only move in though if you start storing food in your fridge," Nick said smiling. 

"Deal," Carla replied a smiled fixed on her face.

* * *

 **Decided on a cute and happy ending as there won't be an updated now till 6** **th** **December due to my mock exams.**

 **Please leave any reviews and comments to this chapter.**

 **Twitter AliKing_**

 **Askfm Jaz_x**

 **YouTube JazHiden**


	16. He Won't Go

**I can only apologise greatly for how long this has taken and I'm fully aware this is really short. I'm hoping to get the rest of it up in the week.**

 **Thank you all for your good luck wishes for my mock exams, you're all lovely.  
**

* * *

"Why are you in here?" Nick asked as he walked out the bedroom to find Carla curled up on the sofa.

"Couldn't sleep," Carla mumbled.

"Come back to bed sweetheart, it's 3o'clock in the morning," Nick said leaning against the doorway.

"I'm alright, I'm comfy."

"Carla you'll hurt your back if you sleep on there," Nick sighed walking over and sitting next to where Carla was curled up.

"Mmm, it's only one night," Carla said quietly curling her body into a tighter ball.

"Carla, what's wrong?" Nick asked the tone of concern laced in his voice, "Come here," he said stretching his arms out so Carla could crawl into them.

"Peter comes today," Carla whispered after a few moments of silence causing Nick to tense slightly.

"Is he?"

"Yeah, this afternoon according to Simon," Carla said sitting up slightly, "I don't wanna bump into him. I can't see him."

"Nobody will blame you if you don't pay him a visit," Nick said, he tried to hide the worry he had that Peter was returning. He knew that Carla, at one point, loved Peter more than anyone or anything. They're relationship, from the outside, definitely looked full of love and happiness.

"He's only coming for Simon, y'know to see if we can sort his behaviour and stuff."

"We?" Nick questioned sitting up and taking his arms from around Carla.

"No not we but I still care about him I want him to do well," Carla explained sitting up properly to face Nick.

"But Peter, you and him were in love. Carla you really loved him and I just don't think you should get too involved in this Simon stuff," Nick said fiddling with his hands; he wanted to avoid sounding jealous but he couldn't lose Carla.

"Nick I love you, I don't love Peter anymore, not how I did. Anyway it's not that I love him it's seeing him might remind me of everything that happened," Carla said tears building in her eyes.

"I love you, I trust you of course I do. I just don't want you to get hurt," Nick said softly linking his fingers with Carla's.

"What if seeing him reminds me of out baby girl again? I'm scared seeing Peter is going to bring everything back and I'm in a happy place with you, you make me happy and I don't want to see him and to start remembering everything," Carla said moving her body closer to Nick's who immediately pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to see him darling," Nick said.

" I know but there's always that risk bumping into them it's not as if we live a million miles away from Leanne is it," Carla said cuddling further into Nick.

"Where is he staying?" Nick asked.

"Si told me he's staying in hotel in town."

"That's okay, less chance of bumping into him," Nick comforted.

"I suppose you're right," Carla sighed as she began to relax again.

"Aren't always?" Nick joked.

"No that's me darling," Carla smiled making Nick chuckle. He kissed Carla lightly on the forehead before gently rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"You know you're going to be all right, we're going to be alright," Nick said softly.

"I know, I love you. I am worried about Simon though, what if something is wrong and he can't control his behaviour?" Carla said, she still cared immensely for the young boy.

"I think it's great that you care but maybe you should take a step back just whilst Peter's here. maybe seeing him will do Si some good."

"Yeah, yeah maybe it will," Carla yawned.

"Come on let's get you to bed," Nick said standing from the sofa and holding his hand out for Carla to take.

She pouted at him and held out her arms like a child; Nick chuckled before lifting Carla so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

* * *

"Do I have to go to school?" Simon moaned.

"Yes Si, we had a deal," Leanne stressed as she tidied around the flat.

"I know but Dad's coming today."

"I am fully aware of that," Leanne snapped.

Simon threw his spoon making the milk splash on the clean table. He stood up and kicked the chair in frustration before going into his room.

"Si come and clean this up!" Leanne shouted after him. She sighed heavily at the familiar sound of a door slamming.

Leanne slowly sat on the sofa and placed her head in her hands. She tried desperately to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. Simon's behaviour was slowly taking her toll on her. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mobile ringing on the side.

"Hello," Leanne said bluntly.

"Morning to you," Peter said with a laugh, "I was just ringing to check I was still alright to get Si after school."

"Oh sorry yeah course, he's just in a mood this morning," Leanne sighed.

"Teenagers ey."

"He's not even a teenager yet though, that's the problem," Leanne moaned.

"I'll have a chat with him later. See if I can sort him out," Peter offered.

"Yeah that would be great," Leanne said, "Look I need to try and get Si off to school so see you later."

"See you," Peter replied before hanging up.

Simon exited his room upon hearing Leanne finish her phone call.

"See you," Simon said moodily swinging his rucksack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, your Dad will be here when you get back," Leanne said with a weak smile before Simon left the flat.

* * *

The Platt's house was busy as usual; the kids were eating their breakfast and Gail was busying herself in the kitchen.  
"Max eat up then," Gail said ad she noticed Max playing with the cereal in his bowl.

"I don't like this one," Max moaned.

"It's the same one you have every day."

"Yeah precisely, I'm bored," Max said standing from the table.

"Sit down and finish it please," Gail said as she stirred the steaming tea she'd just poured. Max ignored her instructions and went and sat himself in front of the tele.

"Max eat your breakfast!" Kylie shouted as she came down the stairs.

"No! I don't want to."

"Max! Your Dad will be here soon," Kylie snapped. The mention of Callum immediately made Max return to the kitchen table.

"You won't be seeing him if you keep messing about," Kylie warned.

"Will I go to live with my Dad?" max asked with a mouthful of cornflakes.

"It all depends really," Kylie said sighing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well me and David have to have a meeting with your Dad and then some important people decide what will happen," Kylie said trying to explain the ever growing situation yo her young son. Max nodded slowly as if he was taking all the information in. Taking in how much had happened and much things could possibly change.

"You have nothing to worry about though Max, I will always be your Mum and-" Kylie was interrupted by the knock on the door and Callum strolling in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Gail commented.

"Max your bag is on the stairs," Kylie said not wanting for an argument to start in the morning.

"Bye Mum," Max said as he picked up his bag and walked towards the front door.

"Bye Kylie," Callum mimicked before following Max.

* * *

The street was fairly empty; everyone was in school or work. The only visible work on the street was Tim cleaning 'The Cabin' windows.

The taxi pulled around the corner and stopped outside number one. He stepped out in dark blue jeans, a white top and his signature leather jacket.

His fist met the door and he knocked three times. He always knocked three times.

"Ah Peter, it's lovely to see you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a review.**

 **Again I apologise for the d** **elay in uploading and the shortness of this.**

 **Twitter ; AliKing_**


	17. Someone Like You

Someone Like You

* * *

"Why are you so stressed today?" Aidan asked as Carla slammed the keyboard for the third time that morning. 

"I'm not; this computer is just doing my head in!" Carla stressed. She hadn't slept much the previous night. After her and Nick had returned back to bed she'd been unsettled. Once she'd fallen asleep her visions were filled with Peter, the life they had, the drunken arguments, the late chats about their future. But they were also filled with what their future could've been filled with; their little girls, a family home, everything that at one time would've made Carla beyond happy. 

"There's nothing wrong with the computer, it's your patience," Aidan laughed; Carla didn't respond she turned the switches off before storming out the office. 

"Where's Beth? " Carla snapped as she walked onto the factory floor and began checking the product. 

"Cake round," Sean said rubbing his stomach, "I really wish she'd hurry up; I'm starving!" 

"Should've got up earlier then," Carla told him bluntly before carrying on checking the products. 

"You'll never guess who I just saw getting out a taxi!" Beth exclaimed as she came running back into the factory. 

"Who?" Sally asked, being her usual nosey self. 

"Ah you'll never guess!" 

"Give us a clue then," Sinead said. 

"He's proper fit and he used to live here," Beth said as everyone gathered around the table to get their cake. 

"Umm, nope. Not getting it," Sean said biting into his cream cake. 

"Just tell us Auntie Beth," Sinead said impatiently. 

"Peter Barlow!" Beth exclaimed. 

"Really?" Sally asked, "Oh that's interesting isn't it." 

"Do you think she knows?" Sean asks gesturing to the office. 

"She does know Sean!" Carla shouted from the office; Aidan had left the door open when he entered. Carla had been able to hear the whole conversation regarding Peter. 

"I don't want to hear his name in this factory, no gossip, no opinions, nothing. Is that understood?" Carla asked as she stood in the office doorway.

"But Mrs Connor he had a lot of stuff with him. It didn't look like just a quick visit," Beth commented. This panicked Carla, it panicked her that Peter was actually back, he was back on the street and Carla could see him at any time. 

"I um I have to pop out," Carla stuttered before grabbing her coat from the office and walking out.

* * *

"Where's Nick?" Carla asked as she entered 'The Bistro', it was quite quiet and most the staff were setting up for the lunch time rush. 

"He's in the back," Leanne told her, "But he's on a call so you'll have to wait." 

"It's fine, I um just need to get something," Carla lied before going into the office. 

Carla opened the office door quietly and immediately shut it behind her. Nick was sat on the small sofa the phone to his ear. He looked at her quizzically when she entered. Carla slowly sat down next to Nick and cuddled into his side; she took a deep sigh of comfort as her head hit his chest. Nick's spare arm immediately went around Carla and he rubbed her back gently as an aid of comfort.

"Yeah, that's fine…that would be brilliant…I really need to go…yeah lunchtime rush is coming in," Nick laughed as he continued to hold Carla. When he hung up the phone Nick moved so he and Carla were facing each other. 

"Sorry," Carla whispered. 

"It's okay, he was boring me anyway," Nick told her kissing the top of her head, "Are you okay?" 

"No, Peter's back," Carla sighed, "And I know that I knew it was happening but when Beth came in shouting about it, I don't know; it just made me panic I guess." 

"It's okay; it's okay to feel like this," Nick reassured Carla, "He was a big part of your life, you married him. It's always going to be weird for you to see him again." 

"Yeah, I know," Carla said sitting up, "I've got you, I love you." 

"I'm always here, always," Nick said kissing her forehead, "I love you too." 

"I should get back to the factory, I just stormed off," Carla said before kissing Nick; his arms wrapped around her and pulled her in closer. 

"Just another few minutes won't hurt," He told her as she cuddled back into him.

* * *

"Dad!" Simon exclaimed as soon as Leanne buzzed him up and he walked through the door. 

"Hey mate," Peter said with a huge smile as he embraced his son into a hug. 

"I've missed you," Simon told him which sent a wave of guilt over Peter. He knew moving away was the only option for him after all the events unfolded; the only option that would keep him alive and off the drink was for him to move away. 

"Si sit down with your Dad then," Leanne said realising how uncomfortable Peter had become, "I'll pop out and you two can have a proper catch up." 

"So, your Mum tells me there's been a bit of trouble," Peter said as he and Simon sat on the sofa. Simon just shrugged and looked to the floor, "Come on Si, we need to talk about this." 

"I wanted to spend time with you, not for us to sit and talk," Simon said still looking down. 

"I came here to spend quality time with you but we do need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to say," Simon sighed. 

"From what your Mum's been telling me there's plenty to say," Peter said trying to get Simon to look at him. 

"I don't want to be in trouble with you as well." 

"You're not in trouble SI, I just want to help you," Peter reassured which made a small smile appear on Simon's face.

* * *

The cold air hit Carla as she walked down the street; she'd told Nick she had to see Michelle when really she needed space. Not space from Nick. Just space to think, Carla needed the space to think about Peter, the past and the present. 

She sat on the bench opposite the pub and looked down the street; she was in her own little world when he sat down. 

"Hey," He Peter said softly startling Carla. 

"Um hi," She said awkwardly shuffling on the bench so she wasn't so close to him. 

"How are you?" He asked studying her face. Peter looked to see how much Carla had changed which wasn't a lot. But if anything she had a glow to her but at the same time she still looked tired. 

"I'm good thank you," Carla replied not wanting to talk to Peter, she was in fear the past would come up, "Um how are you?" 

"Yeah really well," Peter said with a smile, it was clear from his physical appearance he'd been looking after himself, "You look tired, are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night; Nick tried to settle me but I-" 

"Nick?" 

"Yeah, Nick," Carla said as smile creeping onto her face. 

"As in Leanne's Nick?" 

"Well my Nick now but yeah. Tilsley," Carla told Peter who was obviously shocked. 

"I never thought you and him would y'know. Bit of a safe bet for you," Peter joked. 

"He's lovely, honestly without him I don't actually think I'd be sat here." Carla said fiddling with her fingers. 

"My Dad told me everything about the fire and Tracy," Peter told her. 

"Yeah it was bad," Carla said not wanting to get onto the topic, "I really need to get off, Nick will worry," Carla said standing from the bench and going to walk off. 

"Carla, I'm glad you're happy," Peter told her genuinely. 

"Yeah, me too. I'll see-" 

"Got yourself a little bit on the side there Carla!" Callum shouted from across the street. 

"Who's that?" Peter asked and Carla just shook her head. 

"Maybe I should tell Nicky boy you're not this angel the Platts think you are!" 

"Carla, what's happening?" Peter asked again. 

"Remember Carla, make sure you don't grass. You don't want to know what I do to grass'," Callum sneered before walking off into a back alley. 

"What was that about" Peter asked. 

"He's Max's Dad. Him and the Platts are fighting for custody of Max and he doesn't like that I'm with Nick," Carla quickly explained. 

"Sounds tough."

"Uh yeah it is," Carla sighed, "Could you walk me back? Just in case he comes and follows me," Carla asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah, of course I can."

* * *

 **Just to clarify, Carla and Peter aren't getting back together in this story.**


	18. Water Under The Bridge

"So you spoke to him then," Nick said as Carla appeared from the bedroom dressed ready for the day. 

"Spoke to who?" 

"Peter," Nick said bluntly making Carla look up from her e-mails. 

"Well yeah we had a quick chat," Carla said as if it was nothing. Well, it was nothing but to Nick it was everything. Nick knew how much Peter had previously meant to Carla; he knew how much he'd comforted her and made her safe. 

"What about?" Nick asked as casually as he could. 

"Nick why does it even matter?" Carla said shutting her laptop and gathering her stuff for the day ahead. She knew why it mattered though, she knew why it would always matter to Nick. He knew, she knew, everyone knew that Peter, at one time, was the love of her life. He was a risk, he was exciting, fun, frustrating and their relationship was nothing short of a rollercoaster. Nick was a safe bet, he was caring, loving, and he wasn't a risk. Nick was safe. But maybe now Carla needed safe. 

"Well one moment you're scared of seeing him again and then the next you're having cosy chats with him." 

"It wasn't a cosy chat!" Carla snapped as she became frustrated with Nick's attitude, "It was a five minute conversation and then he walked me back and that was it." 

"Walked you home, how lovely," Nick said sarcastically finishing his drinking and dumping the cup into the sink. 

"Nick he cheated on me! Why would I even consider him?" Carla asked turning to face Nick properly. 

"Because you love him," Nick said his eyes dropping to the ground. 

"I don't love him. I did, god I loved him more than anything. But he cheated, he turned into a man that I couldn't possibly love," Carla explained as she stepped closer to Nick, "I love you Nick, no one else." 

"Why did he walk you home?" Nick asked making Carla shift uncomfortably. 

"Because it's a kind thing to do when it's late," Carla said unconvincingly. 

"Hmm," Nick said lifting her chin, "Why did he walk you home?" He asked again. 

"Because I asked him to," Carla admitted. 

"Why?" Nick asked, it came out in a more jealous tone than he anticipated. 

"Because Callum came over okay!" Carla snapped, "Because Callum came over making snide remarks and I was scared!" Carla shouted becoming emotional as she told Nick of the previous night. The couple never spoke of Callum – Carla would never tell Nick of her encounters with him unless necessary. His name was rarely mentioned within their flat. 

"Then you should have called me!" Nick shouted, "You should confined in me not your cheating ex!" 

"Nick you sound like a spoilt kid!" Carla said walking over to the door and leaving the flat slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Gather round!" Callum said a smirk on his face. He was sat in his local with a number of his so called mates. They took up most the pub; they all sat around a table with pints.

"Right, so my trial for Max is in two weeks and I'm running out of time to get rid of Carla," Callum explained. 

"Mate, have you not just told her what will happen if she doesn't listen to you?"

"She's a stubborn one," Callum said taking a mouthful of his drink, "I keep warning her but she doesn't seem to be budging." 

"What does she even do? Who is she?" 

"She owns a knicker factory and she's David's brother's girlfriend," Callum explained, "She and Nick are a strong couple, good income, good businesses, and good role models. Having a relationship as stable as Carla and Nick's is going to damage my chances." 

"Is it really though?" 

"Yes!" Callum snapped slamming his glass back onto the table, "She could ruin everything. She is giving evidence, she's going to make that family look good." 

"I went into the factory she owns the other week and it's a good business, like proper good," Gemma said, "She always wears designer gear. Basically, she's someone who Max could benefit from." 

"Yeah, she's oddly together. Apparently she's been through a lot. But, she's strong, level-headed." 

"So you just need to get rid of her for the trial then," One man commented, "You need rid of her for what, two days max."

"That's completely do able," Another bloke smirked. 

"Yeah, it sounds easy but Carla Connor is anything but easy," Callum sighed. 

"He's right," Gemma agreed, "To get rid of Carla we need to be clever, she's not stupid."

* * *

Callum casually walked into the factory, he closed the door quietly behind him so he could keep his presence unknown for as long as possible.

The factory girls and Sean were busy with their current order, the sewing machines were whirring away and the sound of gossip was high on the factory floor.

Carla was sat in the office alone, the others were at meetings and Carla hadn't long come off a conference call herself. She was sat sifting through e-mails and replying to the vast majority.

"I don't think you should be here," Sally said as soon as she clocked that Callum was in the room.

"Yeah, you should leave," Beth said. 

"Who did your make-up and hair? Your toddler?" Callum laughed before walking closer to the office. 

"Don't go in there!" Sally shouted. 

"Ey! What's going on?" Carla said opening the office door. She stood silent for a few seconds as she realised Callum was in her factory, "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh hello Carla, nice to see you too," Callum said sarcastically.

"We did tell him to leave Mrs Connor," Beth said, "He wouldn't listen though."

"Don't think he has the manners to listen," Sally scoffed.

"Oi, watch it!" Callum warned.

"I really think you should leave," Sally said pretending not to be slightly shaken by Callum's tone of voice.

"No, Callum come in," Carla said gesturing for him to enter the office, shocking everyone including him.

"Sit down then don't just stand around," Carla told him as she shut the door and sat in her chair.

"You better have got me in to say you'll pull out," Callum said.

"No," Carla told him bluntly.

"Wrong answer," He practically sang.

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't sing at me in my own factory," Carla told him.

"I'd really like it if you'd stop defending the Platt family."

"I will be supporting them at the trial," Carla told him firmly.

"It's a bad decision darling," Callum sneered.

"It's the right decision. That family deserve the world; they deserve to be a proper family. You don't deserve Max, you're not even capable of being a proper Dad."

"You need to watch what you're saying," Callum warned.

"You don't scare me Callum," Carla lied, "I'm telling you this once and once only," she said leaning forward, "I will be supporting the Platts in court and nothing you do will change that."

"Just wait Carla. Just wait," Callum warned before leaving the office.

* * *

Peter had come to visit Simon again, Leanne was at work and the two of them were sat eating pizza and watching Simon's favourite film.

"Have you seen Carla yet?" Simon suddenly asked.

"Uh yeah, last night," Peter replied honestly.

"It's kind of down to her that you're here," Simon explained, "She told Mum it would be good for me."

"Didn't realise you were so close to Carla," Peter said; he was intruiged about their relationship considering it had been so bad at first.

"Yeah, well she'd been really good. Like, she's good to talk to about stuff," Simone explained slightly awkwardly not wanting to hurt his Dad's feelings.

"I'm glad. It's good you have people to talk to," Peter told him.

"Yeah," Simon said awkwardly.

"You can talk to me about Carla, she'd clearly important to you," Peter said not wanting his relationship with Carla to ruin Simon's strong bond with her.

"I really like her, she's great," Simon said with a smile, "She's been a lot happier since she got with Nick."

"Oh," Peter said looking down, "I must admit I thought she looked happy when I saw her."

"Yeah she is. It's a bit weird though having two people that used to be my step parents together," Simon laughed.

"Well on this street anything can happen," Peter said making both of them chuckle.

* * *

Nick was sat on the sofa with a glass of wine in one hand and the TV remote in the other; he was channel surfing waiting for Carla to arrive back home. Neither of them had contacted one another since that morning, Nick not wanting to annoy Carla any further had just kept his distance. He did feel guilty for snapping, he felt guilty for sounding jealous. But he loved Carla more than anything, he trusted her not to go back to Peter but they were like magnets to each other. They always had been.

Nick was broken from his day dream by Carla walking through the door, she sighed as she placed her bag on the kitchen counter.

"Hey," He said quietly from the sofa, "Can we talk?"

Carla didn't respond, she poured herself a glass of wine as she did every evening before sitting next to Nick on the sofa.

"Go on then," She said as she took a drink from her glass.

"I love you," Nick said taking Carla back. Not that he hadn't said it before but it defiantly wasn't what she was expecting him to say.

"I uh love you too," Carla said unsure of what was going on.

"I love you and that's why I get so protective. You and Peter, who says it couldn't happen again?"

"It won't," Carla said bluntly.

"Yeah but you say that now. What if-"

"Nick, I will never get back with Peter Barlow," Carl told him placing her glass on the coffee table and moving closer to him, "Never."

"There's always that chance though, why wouldn't you go back to him?" Nick asked making Carla laugh.

"Nick he cheated on me and then practically abandoned my when I was pregnant with our daughter who I then lost. Why on Earth would I go back to him?" Carla asked rhetorically, "Besides I've got you." Carla said before kissing Nick.

The kiss conveyed everything Carla felt towards him. All the love, all the passion, everything.

The kiss made Nick know that Carla was his, Carla and he would be okay. They'd be okay because they had each other.

Surely as long as they had each other nothing could go wrong?

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Twitter - AliKing_**


	19. Chasing Pavements part1

I **cannot apologise enough for how long this has taken me to write and the fact that it's only a filler and is really short.**

 **Also, I'm sorry the quality of this isn't the best – I haven't written in ages.**

 **But, this is only short and is just a filler chapter to set up the next few chapters.  
**

* * *

"You free for lunch?" Nick asked as he and Carla ate breakfast. Well, Nick ate breakfast; Carla had refused, as usual, and was sat with a cup of coffee.

"I can be, why?"

"Family lunch," Nick told her. Carla sighed and looked down, "Carla, we need you there."

"Yeah, I know that," She snapped unintentionally, "Sorry," She sighed and looked up at Nick.

"It's okay, I'll say you're in a meeting."

"No, no don't do that," Carla told him, "I'll be there, I promise."

"On time?" Nick laughed causing Carla to raise her eyebrows.

"I'm leaving if it turns into another Platt family argument," Carla smiled, "I'm not having Gail getting all wound up again."

"Well darling, unfortunately, when it comes to my family those sorts of promises can't be made," Nick chuckled before planting a kiss in Carla's hair and going to get ready.

* * *

"I'm off to see our favourite knicker boss today," Callum smirked as he allowed Gemma to enter his flat.

"Callum," Gemma sighed, she'd been around the likes of Callum for the majority of her life. She knew all too well how these situations could end up.

"Well the trial's getting closer," Callum began to explain, "I don't want to go with the plan, I want to sort it before then."

"I don't agree with the plan but it's better than tormenting her," Gemma said, she'd grown to respect Carla.

"The plan is the plan," Callum warned.

"What if it goes wrong?" Gemma asked causing Callum to pause his pacing for thought.

"It won't," he said, "If it does I'll already be at the court so it'll be fine."

"It won't be fine if Carla turns up," Gemma reminded him.

"She won't, Sean and Dan are sorting it!" Callum snapped as he got increasingly wound up with Gemma's sensible yet negative approach.

"Getting others to do your dirty work – typical Callum Logan," Gemma said clapping sarcastically as she did so, "anyway, Carla already knows them two."

"And?" Callum shrugged.

"If those two carry out the plan she'll know you're behind it," Gemma said, her voice was raised slightly.

"It'll work trust me."

* * *

"In the corner," Leanne said to Carla as she entered 'The Bistro', Carla smiled weakly to Leanne before walking to the table were the Platt's were already sat.

"Hey," Nick smiled kissing Carla's cheek as she took her seat beside him after greeting him.

Kylie smiled at Carla gratefully as she placed her bag on the floor and took her seat. Carla still felt awkward despite the fact she'd spent time with the Platt family many times now. She still felt pressure to be polite, respectful; Carla wanted to be accepted and to fit in.

"Thanks for coming," Kylie said snapping Carla away from her thoughts, "Eva's said you're really busy."

"Um yeah but, I gave them the afternoon off," Carla said, Nick coughed trying to cover up his laugh – Carla noticed this and kicked him under the table.

"Why?" Nick asked, after gaining composure, he too was also aware of how busy the factory was.

"Um just so I could make sure um," Carla said embarrassed, "So I could spend as much time as I needed here," She admitted causing everyone to smile but Gail, she just gave Carla the typical eye roll, "Aidan and Johnny decided it took both of them to attend this meeting thing in London today so it just made sense."

"Thank you," David said gratefully, despite Max not being biologically his, it takes more than genetics to be a Dad.

Nick held Carla's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze; he was happy she was making the effort. After weeks of her trying to avoid the topic he felt that Carla had really started to become involved. She'd constantly ask about Max or how David and Kylie were coping, she's ask if there was anything else she could do to help and it made Nick feel warm inside. He'd found someone who accepted all of him.

"Um so basically the trial's just around the corner," David said, a hint of nerves in his voice, "So, I just wanted to make sure everyone was ready."

"Yeah, I'm ready to sit and watch and not say a word," Gail moaned.

"Mum," Nick warned.

"Well it's the truth. I would've quite happily made a speech without any fuss," Gail added causing Carla to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Anyway," Kylie sighed, "Are we still agreed that Nick and Gail will sit in the stand thing and then me and David, obviously, and Carla in the speaking bit?" Gail sighed whilst everyone else nodded.

"Um and we were wondering," David said looking over to Nick and Carla, "Would you like to spend some time with Max on Saturday? Like, take him to the park or something."

"We haven't got any plans," Nick said as he looked at Carla trying to read her thoughts from her expression.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to spend time with him before the trial," Carla smiled.

* * *

It was around an hour later, food had been consumed and they'd talked about all sorts. They spoke about the trial, about Max and about family life in general. Carla had become more relaxed and had joined in on a few of the conversations. Her phone bleeped inside her bag which, in a strange way, embarrassed her.

"I'm so sorry," She said as she took her phone out her bag to switch it on silent. But as she retrieved the phone she couldn't help but read the message from the unknown number.

 **Meet me in the factory – 10 minutes**

Carla tried to recognise the number but couldn't.

"You alright?" Nick asked.

"I totally forgot about this meeting this afternoon," Carla said, it was the first lie she could think of, "I'm going to have to go."

"Don't worry about it," Kylie smiled.

"I'll see you on Saturday," Carla said as she stood from her seat.

"Bye," Nick said standing up to give her a quick kiss, "Thank you," He whispered into her ear, disguising it as a hug.

"I'll see you later," Carla said before leaving the restaurant and beginning her walk to the factory. The empty factory.

* * *

 **I really want to get the next chapter up over the weekend or at the beginning of the week if I can. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Twitter AliKing_**

 **Also, you can leave comments/suggestions on my ask – Jaz_x**


	20. Chasing Pavements part2

**This is so different to anything I've written for this story before so I hope you still enjoy it!  
**

* * *

 **Carla's Point Of View**

I wrapped my coat around my frame as I walked up the steps leading to the factory. My factory, my factory that held so many memories.

I don't know why I'd come, I was intrigued and on my walk over I kept looking at my phone but the number wouldn't register with my brain. I had all my close family and friends saved and most of my clients too. I had no meetings till the end of the week, I knew that, I never forgot meetings.

As I unlocked the factory door I noticed my hand shaking, the unknown scared me, the uncertainty of what or who was coming. The factory was cold, my heels echoed as I walked towards my office. I sunk into the seat that I spent most my days in and my hand reached to the cabinet, the cabinet where I stored the whiskey I kept for days like this.

As I poured the liquid into the closest mug I heard the sound of the main door shutting, I took a deep breath and downed the contents of my mug before standing, slowly, and going to lean against the door frame.

Footsteps, definitely a man, defiantly trainers, neared me; they constantly got louder as he came into view. Callum, dressed all in black his common smirk placed on his face.

"Carla," He said, his voice sent a shudder down my spine, his sarcastic tone was gone. His voice was full of hatred.

"What do you want?" I tried to keep my voice calm, I leant against the door frame, it held my weight so I didn't have to.

"You," He said as if it was nothing, as if that one word didn't make my heart beat faster than I thought was possible. He didn't realise how much that one words scared me, how clammy it made my hands or how tight my chest felt.

"I'd like you to leave," I told him, my voice needed to be firm, it needed to be assertive but my nerves affected me more than ever. My voices was shaky, the tears brimmed in my eyes.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" Callum sneered, he took a step towards me my breath quickened.

"I need you to leave," I said again, I stood up straighter as he came closer, with each step he took my chest felt tighter and I was becoming more and more dependent on the door frame to steady me.

"Come on Carla, me and you we're alright," Callum said, I could feel his breath on my skin as he spoke, "I need you to just do as I say and everything will be okay."

"What do you want from me?"

"Pull out," Callum said bluntly, "Pull out of speaking at the trial."

"No," I said sharply, I couldn't not now, I didn't want to pull out, I wanted to help, and Max deserved happiness. Nick's family deserved happiness.

"Don't argue with me Carla," Callum said, his voice was slightly raised and his body was now practically touching mine. I looked to the floor, his dark eyes meeting mine made me feel on edge; his finger went to under my chin causing me to flinch as he pulled my head back up so I was looking at him.

"I can't pull out now, it's too late," I told him, my eyes were trying to look at anything but him; I looked at the sink where all the washing up piled high.

"It's never too late Carla," Callum snapped making me jump, his hand was still placed under my chin, "Make an excuse."

My breath quickened as I felt Callum's hand move around my wrists, his grip was tight, I couldn't move.

"Callum you're hurting me," I said desperately, admitting he had power was a mistake but his grip as so tight. And his hold was more than a physical one, it reminded me of the night Frank died, the night he told me he'd raped me. I still replay his words over and over in my head some nights.

"Why won't you listen to me?" He said, his voice was full of urgency, determination, full of emotions that unsettled me.

"I can't pull out!" I shouted through the nerves that broke my voice slightly.

"Yes you can!" Callum shouted his grip becoming tighter, tighter than I thought was possible, "You can and you will!"

"Let go!" I tried to step back but he was too strong or I was too weak. I couldn't move from where he had me held so tightly, it was as if my feet were frozen to the floor.

"Carla, you're really testing me," Callum sneered, his voice set me on edge as I tried to move again. His grip loosened slightly and I stood back from him; my breath had become ragged as I looked to the floor then to my wrists which were red.

"You need to leave," I warned as I regained my breath, I stood comfortable in my office, I was away from his reach, away from his harm.

"I'm not going anywhere till you agree to pull out," Callum said, his hands slouched in his pockets as he leant back onto one of the work stations.

I took a deep breath before walking towards him, I made a point of letting the sound of my heels ring through the factory as I took each step. My eyes studied Callum as I stood to the side of him, he looked angry yet exhausted.

"Callum, look at me," I said and his head turned, his eyes met mine, "I'm not pulling out of this and you're not going to change my mind."

I took a deep breath after saying this, and I went towards the door but it all happened so quickly.

I reached the door but he stopped me from opening it, his weight pushed against my back and I was pressed to the door, my hand still placed upon the handle. His breath was on my neck, it felt harsh, it wasn't gentle like Nick's.

I tried the handle but the force of his body behind mine was too great from me to open it, my wrist felt weak against the door as my hand pushed down on the handle.

Callum's hands went to my waist and I shuddered at his touch on my body, his touch was so forceful upon my small frame, his hands skimmed the waistline of my trousers and I felt his grip tighten on them. I tried to push him away but the angle was too awkward so I kicked, I kicked his shins because that was all I could reach. He took a sharp intake of breath as I kicked him repeatedly and he pressed me harder against the door his hands fiddling with my trousers.

I couldn't let it happen again, I wouldn't let it happen again. I was stronger now, I could fight it, I could fight it.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I felt his cold hands against my bear skin, I kicked him again harder this time, harder than all the times before. He moved backwards and I pushed the handle down again and the sunlight burst in, the door opened and I sighed a breath of relief.

"Stupid bitch," Callum snapped as he grabbed my hand to turn me to face him.

"Callum, you're done, this is done," I told him firmly, I held the factory door open with my foot so he couldn't close it, so he couldn't trap me again.

"Shut that door!" Callum shouted, his anger made me flinch, the volume of his voice made me jump. I stood still even though if I took one step I'd be outside but I couldn't move. I could hear voices from the street but no one that I recognised enough to shout for help so instead I stood still, I stood really still my heard threatening to break out of my chest.

"Carla," Callum said his voice was low and it was shaking slightly.

"Get out!" I shouted, I don't know where it came from but I was angry at him, I was angry that he'd made me feel so dirty, so used, so worthless, he'd made me feel all the things I'd never wanted to feel again. Despite my outburst Callum still remained in the factory, he kept looking me up and down, a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Carla, I'm not going anywhere till I get what I want," He sneered as his body again moved closer towards me.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, I was becoming hysterical the tears were flowing down my face but I couldn't help it, I couldn't contain my fear.

"Just do as I say!" Callum spat, his expression stern.

"No!" I screamed as my voice cracked letting go of all my emotions, I stood crying my back against the open door allowing the wind to hit me.

"Carla," A soft voice sounded from a few metres away. Callum's expression changed, he looked panicked as the voice said my name again but closer this time.

"I'm warning you," Callum sniped before fleeing the factory, I let the breath leave my body as he left, as I felt safer again.

"Carla, are you okay?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know if you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Twitter - AliKing_**


	21. Love In The Dark

**Carla's Point Of View:**

"Carla, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" His voice was soft and gentle, just as it was when he'd been there before. When he'd been there the last time I was damaged, mentally and physically damaged by a man over powering me.

"I um," I said, my voice was quiet and cracked; my hands were still shaking and my chest felt tight.

"Do you want me to get Nick?" He asked, he didn't come close to me because he knew that would freak me out. He remembered how to deal with me, how to deal with this. But then Peter always did remember everything about me, everything I needed, everything that made me feel safe.

"No, um could you um just get my bag and my coat?" I asked, I didn't want Nick to know because he'd be so logical about it, he'd say we had to tell the police but that was the last thing I wanted. I couldn't go through that again, being called a liar, being humiliated, I just couldn't do it.

"Yeah of course," Peter smiled and he walked so carefully past me, I remained standing by the door despite the fact the winter weather was causing goose bumps to appear on my bear arms; I stayed there because it was safe and I could see everything, I could see everyone and no one would sneak in. No one would get me.

"Here," Peter said handing me my belongings and then taking a step back, "What are you going to do?"

"Go home," I sighed, "Have a drink, sleep. Pretend it never happened."

"Did he yanno?" Peter said awkwardly but I knew what I meant. I shook my head.

"No, nearly but no," I said as I place my coat around my shoulders and took the keys out my bag.

"Are you going to be okay? Are you sure you don't want me to get Nick?" Peter asked, there was concern laced in his voice.

"I really don't want Nick to know about this," I warned, I sounded a little harsher than I'd intended to, "But um you could walk me home," I suggested still feeling vulnerable and on edge.

"Yeah, yeah of course I will."

* * *

 **Peter's Point Of View:**

I walked into 'The Bistro' it was fairly quiet but it wasn't empty. I hadn't been in here since, well since before I cared to remember. So much had happened since then, so much bad but so much good.

"Is Si alright?" Leanne asked as she spotted me in the door way.

"Um yeah he's with Dad, Is Nick about?" I asked awkwardly knowing it was an unusual question for me to ask.

"Yeah, he's in the office. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to ask him something. Is it okay if I go through?"

"Hang on, I'll get him to come out," Leanne said, she walked to the office door and put her head around it. I could hear her conversing with Nick before he appeared in the doorway and looked at me with a confused expression.

"What do you want?" He asked, his dislike for me clear. I didn't blame him, I didn't blame anyone for disliking me after the way I'd behaved in the past.

"Could we have a chat?" I asked, trying not to show that I felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, talk away," Nick said as he leant against the office door frame.

"It's um kind of private," I told him, "It's about Carla, something's happened." As soon as I said those words Nick stood up straight, his hands left his pockets and his face was suddenly full of concern.

"Uh, come in," Nick said after a few moments of thought.

"What's happened, is Carla okay?" Was the first thing he asked me, it made me happy in a way, happy that Carla had found someone like Nick. Someone who loved her more than they loved themselves.

"She well, she didn't want me to tell you," I sighed knowing Carla wouldn't be pleased with my decisions, she'd only see the bad side to it, she'd never see that I was doing it out of care.

"She went for a meeting, nothing bad could've happened," Nick said I think more to himself than me.

"Well, I was on a walk and I could hear shouting from the factory and the door was slightly open so I went up to it," I began and Nick already looked unsettled, as if he already knew what I was going to say. "I went up to the door and Carla was kind of half out the door and he was there, the bloke from the other night. Callum is it?"

Nick nodded and took an intake of breath, "Yeah, yeah he's been pestering Carla for weeks, well months probably."

"He left pretty quickly when he saw me," I told Nick, "Carla was shaken up, I asked if she wanted you and she said no. I asked if he'd yanno, um touched her, um taken advantage," luckily Nick nodded knowing what I was trying to say.

"Please tell me he didn't," Nick pleaded, his voice sounded as if it was full of pain, full of worry.

"No he didn't, Carla said he almost did but he didn't," Nick took a deep sigh of relief as the words left my mouth, "I asked her what she wanted to do and she said she wanted to go home. She asked me to walk her back and I did then I came straight here."

"Is she at the flat now?" Nick asked as he took his coat from the back of the sofa that was in the office.

"Um yeah, that's where I took her back to," I said with a nod, "Look Nick, she didn't want you to know-"

"Yeah she'll shout and cry and push and put up a front," Nick smiled at me weakly and I mirrored it, "Thank you for telling me Peter and thank you for helping her."

* * *

 **Carla's Point Of View:**

My hand was still shaking as it grasped the half empty wine glass that sat on the worktop. My gaze fell to the empty bottle, the bottle that had helped me try and forget. But I couldn't forget. Now a days it took more and more wine to get me in the state of denial, more of the liquid that slowly poisoned me to help me forget who I was and what had happened.

My body slouched off the kitchen stool and I walked over to the fire, the fire that was atheistically pleasing to me. My glass was secure in my hand as I looked at the flames intensely, I looked at the shapes and the colours, the reds and the oranges, I tried to notice every single detail of the fire to forget.

The sound of the door opening made me jump, my breathing quickened slightly as the door then shut again.

"Hey," It was Nick, his voice was calm and gentle.

"You want one?" I said gesturing to the glass in my hand. He shook his head then his eyes focused on the empty bottle.

"I think you've had enough," He sighed walking over to me and removing the glass from my hand, normally I'd fight him for it but I had no energy.

"Good day?" I asked as a silence fell over us, Nick stood not far from me and his eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah it was good. How was your meeting?"

"Um yeah, fine," I said crossing my arms across my body as a protection, a guard.

"Did you get the order?" Nick asked taking a step closer to me.

"I um, well I'll find out once they've had a think," I lied, I knew Nick knew I was lying to but I hoped he'd just ignore it.

"Carla," He sighed, "What happened?"

"The meeting wasn't great but they said they'd think about it," I told him, my eyes were fixed to the ground as I spoke knowing if I looked at Nick I'd break down. I'd break down because he cared so much and he kept me safe, no matter what happened Nick was there.

"You didn't have a meeting today," Nick said, I panicked slightly – how did he know?

"I, I um-"

"Carla, Peter's told me," Nick said as he lifted my chin with his finger, just as Callum had done hours before. I flinched and stepped back.

"Don't touch me," I whispered, "Please."

"Sorry," He sighed, "Please, talk to me Carla. What happened?"

"Look it's done with now, it's fine," I insisted walking back over to the kitchen, I opened the cupboard to find another bottle of wine, I don't think it needed to even be wine; I just wanted something to help me to forget.

"Carla come here," Nick said, his voice full of concern, as I got increasingly wound up because I couldn't reach the bottle, the only bottle left was a nice one we'd put at the back for special occasions. It was ironic how this occasion was anything but special.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped, I didn't want to push Nick away, I needed Nick but I couldn't help it. How else was I supposed to cope?

"We don't have to talk, we can just sit and watch some TV," Nick said with a small smile.

* * *

"I thought it was going to happen again," I said quietly about half way through the film. Nick reached for the remote and turned it down slightly.

"Why did you meet him?" Nick asked and I couldn't answer in a way that seemed logical, in a way that was good enough.

"I, I just was curious," I started to play with the bracelets on my wrist as I became more nervous and panicked as I spoke of the day's events, "It was an unknown number and I wanted to know who it was, why they wanted me."

"Living so close to Norris, it's made you nosey ey," Nick joked making me smile slightly, I was grateful he was being calm and accepting of the time I was taking to tell him.

"He came in and kept asking me to pull out of the court thing, I told him I couldn't and I didn't want to," I began to explain and Nick listened, really listened. Despite the fact I wasn't looking at him, instead at my hands, I could feel his gaze upon me. It wasn't awkward though, it was comforting.

"Then he got angry, he was holding my wrists and threatening me and I wasn't strong enough to get away from him," I took a deep breath, "He was holding my chin up with his hand and I was so scared."

"Hey, hey stop if you need to," Nick said calmly as a tear fell down my face. I wiped it away before giving him a grateful smile.

"Once he let me go he was sat on a desk so I walked past. I told him he'd never changed my mind and I went to the door. I went to the door because I was going to kick him out," My breath was caught in my throat as I struggled to continue.

"Carla, you don't have to," Nick said as he placed his hand over mine, I was cautious to his touch at first but the relaxed as his thumb stroked over my knuckles.

"He pinned me against the door and it all happened so quickly. He was trying, he was trying to touch me and I opened the door but I was struggling to keep it open. He kept pushing me further into the door and touching me, his hands were cold, really cold. Then Peter came and he left." I didn't notice I was crying till Nick gently brushed his thumb over my cheeks in turn getting rid of the tears.

"You should tell someone," Nick told me, it was the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"I know but not now, I'm tired," I said, it wasn't all a lie, I was tired. I was tired but I wasn't ever going to willingly tell anyone what had happened. I couldn't face it.

"Okay, thank you for telling me," Nick said in a soft voice, "Do you want to go through to bed if you're tired?"

"I'd um like a cuddle," I said nervously, I wasn't scared to ask, I was just wary after being so jumpy previously.

"Come here," Nick smiled and I moved into his arms. His arms that immediately wrapped around me and although I took a while to relax, I was safe and comfy and with Nick. His hand gently stroked my hair which I think eventually sent me to sleep. I fell asleep knowing I had to be strong and it was going to be hard but I fell asleep knowing I had Nick and no matter what Nick was my constant.

* * *

 **Greatest apologies for the ending as it wasn't that great. Also, please let me know if you like it in different people's point of view or if you preferred it in third person.**

 **Please, please review!**

 **Twitter AliKing_**

 **Also, my ask is Jaz_x if you wanted to leave any anonymous comments**


	22. Take It All

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked as Carla walked out of their bedroom. To say they had a rough night would be an understatement and to say they were both exhausted would be an understatement. 

Carla had tossed and turned and cried. Nick had held her and settled her and wiped the tears. Then when Carla had fallen asleep, wrapped tightly in Nick's embrace, it was only for a few hours. It was only a few hours of sleep before the images of the even started turning into horrific nightmares in Carla's mind. She'd awaken and Nick would be there, he was always there. 

"Tired," She admitted as she let her body be supported by the door frame, "Why aren't you ready for work?" 

"I told Leanne I can't make it in," Nick said as he made his way over to where Carla was stood, "I thought we could have a day in, just us." 

"I'm going to work," Carla told him but the look Nick gave her in return told her otherwise. 

"Carla," He sighed knowing exactly what she was doing, "You need time." 

"I need to keep busy," Carla told him before turning back into the bedroom. 

"I'm not saying to stop everything," Nick began to reason as Carla looked through her wardrobe, "You need time though, just the morning perhaps." 

"Nick I'm fine," Carla snapped and Nick sighed because he knew how this would end. 

"We could go to the café for breakfast or for a walk, just take some time Carla. Take some time for you," Nick said as his feet lead him over to where Carla was stood. 

"I don't need time, I just need to carry on as normal," Carla pulled out a black jumper and found some black jeans in the wardrobe before walking towards the bed to get dressed. 

"But Carla what happened wasn't normal and you need to recover," Nick tried to tell her despite knowing it was no use. 

"Are you my Mother?" Carla snapped then let out a sigh as she undressed from her relaxed nightwear, Nick barely batting an eyelid. Usually he would but he couldn't, not when he was so concerned about Carla. 

"No but I'm your boyfriend and I care, Carla," Nick knew he couldn't get through to Carla when she was like this but he had to keep trying because he couldn't let her fall. He couldn't and he wouldn't let her fall back to the gambling and the drinking and everything that dragged her down before. 

"I don't need you to care, I'm fine, I just want to forget." 

"But Carla, you can't just forget. You can't pretend it didn't happen." 

"I can and I will," Carla stepped into her boots but struggled with the zips. 

"Look at you, your hands are shaking and you've barley slept," Nick said moving closer to her slowly not wanting to startle her. 

"Nick, I'm fine," She snapped before taking her bag off the side of the bed, "I'm going out." 

"Carla, I don't think that's a good idea." 

"And what is? Staying in all day and playing it over and over in my head?"

* * *

"Hey," Michelle said as Carla walked into the back room, "Woah, what happened?" She asked as she looked at Carla closely. Her bags under her eyes were prominent and there were tears glistening in her eyes. 

"Callum," Carla said as almost a whisper, as if she could barely say his name. 

"What's happened now," Michelle sighed. 

"Can we sit down?" Carla asked, her voice was fragile and quiet. They sat at the table across from one another, Michelle's hands went on top of Carla's as a support aid. 

"He came in the factory yesterday and um well he-" 

"He didn't, did he?" Michelle asked pain evident in her voice. 

"Almost, his hands were on me and they were so cold and I could barely breath and I thought it was going to happen all over again and I was scared," Carla rambled the emotion building with every word. Tears threatened to spill but she didn't want to cry them, she'd wasted too many tears on Callum Logan. 

"Darling," Michelle sighed squeezing Carla's hand gently, "What happened after?" 

"Peter" Carla said shocking Michelle slightly, "He were walking past and heard me. He came in and Callum ran." 

"Does Nick know?" 

"Yes," Carla said bluntly wanting Michelle to take that as an indication to move the subject along. 

"Right," Michelle prolonged this word as she knew Carla was unsure of something. 

"We argued, he wants to tell the police for the trial thing and I don't," Carla said simply. 

"He's right," Michelle admitted sheepishly not wanting an argument. 

"I know he is," Carla sighed, "I just don't know if I can go through all of that again." 

"I know darling but this time you have Peter to back you up, you have the trial to think about," Michelle said and she could see Carla considering it. 

"I don't know what to do about it. I'm so scared about the trial and I don't need this." 

"Just think about it?" Michelle asked giving Carla's hand another gentle squeeze.

* * *

Carla stepped out of the pub looking both ways as she did so; her coat was tied tightly around her frame and her arms crossed across her chest. As Carla looked to her left she saw a taxi outside number one. Peter. He was hugging Tracy as Carla looked making her even more cautious about going over. But she went over, she went over because if Peter hadn't of been there the previous day the series of events could've been so different. 

"How are you?" Peter asked as he noticed Carla standing there. She looked tired, fragile and so lost. 

"Better, thank you," Carla told him with a weak smile, "You off then?" She asked noticing all eyes were now on her. 

"Um yeah, just waiting for Si," Peter nodded, "Actually, I was gonna walk over to Leanne's he's taking so long," Peter chuckled, "Wanna come?" 

Carla nodded, "I'm heading that way anyway." 

"I won't be long," Peter said to his family before he and Carla walked off. 

"Why did you tell Nick?" Carla asked straight away making Peter chuckle, "It's not funny." 

"Okay, okay," Peter surrendered, "I told him because he needed to know." 

"No he didn't," Carla snapped. 

"Carla you need someone to support you," Peter sighed, "You need someone to help you through this." 

"I just want to forget about it," Carla said bluntly. 

"Did you talk to Nick?" 

"Yeah," Carla said, her head now bowed. "He wants to tell the police, he wants the courts to know." 

"I'm guessing you don't feel comfortable with that." 

"I just want to forget, I can't do it again, I can't stand in court whilst my private life is unveiled. I don't trust the justice system, it's not worth it," Carla explained, her voice was weak and tired as if she had no fight left. 

"But you know, deep down, it's the right thing to do," Peter said causing Carla to look up from the cobbles beneath her. 

"I know," She whispered, "It's just hard." 

"It will be, of course it will be," Peter told her truthfully, "But you've got Nick and Michelle, there are so many people who want to support you." 

"Thank you, for yesterday," Carla smiled, she looked confused as Peter began to dig in his pocket. 

"Here," he said handing her a card with his new number printed, "let me know how the trial goes." 

"I will," Carla smiled as she took the card and placed it in her coat pocket, "I need to make a move." 

"I'll see you then." 

"Not if I see you first."

* * *

 _This is shorter than I intended but I'll try and put the rest up in the next few days._


	23. Sweetest Devotion

_This is a direct continuation from the last chapter_

* * *

"Hey pal! Thought you'd forgotten about me," Peter said as Leanne opened the door allowing him to enter the flat.

"I wasn't gonna come," Simon said his attention completely focused on the video game he was playing.

"Why's that ey?" Peter asked, concern hinting in his tone.

"Saw you with Carla," Simon shrugged, "probably the only reason you came here."

"Now that's not true. I came because you needed help," Peter told him honestly. He hadn't planned on seeing Carla at all but he wasn't going to let her suffer.

"I don't need help!" Simon's voice was raised as he said this; the remote that was allowing him to play flung across the room.

"Simon!" Peter warned, "This is exactly why I came, this behaviour just can't carry on."

"You just want Carla back!"

"Carla's with Nick, I was just helping her," Peter tried to explain, his voice was calmer now as he'd realised shouting would get him nowhere.

"Nick's supposed to help her, not you."

"Well yeah and now he is but something bad happened and Nick wasn't there. Si, we were just saying goodbye because it's a polite thing to do."

"Si, maybe you should listen to your Dad," Leanne said from the kitchen area, "Don't make him go home on an argument."

"I don't want him to go," Simon confessed causing Peter to sigh.

"I have to go, go back to work and everything. But I promise, you can come in the Easter holidays. If it's okay with your Mum," Peter said looking to Leanne who nodded at him with a weak smile.

"You promise?" Simon asked, his voice quiet and small as if he was five again.

"Promise," Peter chuckled holding out his little finger causing Simon to raise his eyebrow.

"Dad, that's so not cool," Simon told him.

"How about a hug?" Simon didn't refuse and allowed his Dad to wrap his arms around him.

"Was it that Callum, you know that bothered Carla?" Simon asked slightly taking Peter aback, he wasn't aware Simon knew of the situation.

"Um yeah, but don't worry about it."

* * *

As Carla placed her key in the door she could hear a child's laugh and quiet voices. She froze as she discovered Max and Lily playing in her living room with Kylie and Nick sat at the breakfast bar. Then it all came back to her, her and Nick agreeing to spend time with Max and she was going to just leave again as quietly as she'd come in but Max had spotted her. 

"Hi, Carla!" He said his voice happy as he played with his sister. 

"Hiya," Carla said nervously before walking over to Nick and Kylie. 

"I've told her," Was the first words Nick voiced and Carla rose here eyebrows before reaching to put the kettle on. 

"Look Carla, I get why you don't want to go to the police but, maybe it's for the best," Kylie said, her voice lowered to avoid the children from hearing. 

"And say what?" Carla said her tone quite harsh, "He didn't do anything." 

"He didn't do anything!" Nick said a little more loudly than he'd meant to causing Max to look up. 

"Are you okay?" The young boy asked sweetly. 

"Just a man at my work who was a bit silly," Carla told him with a smile and Max believed her straight away. 

"Okay, Uncle Nick will you play with us?" 

"Give us five minutes then maybe we can go somewhere," Nick told him before turning his attention back to Carla. 

"You need to do something about this before the trial," Nick told her, he knew she didn't want to but she needed to. 

"That's three days," Carla correctly pointed out. 

"Exactly," After Nick said that word silence fell over the three adults in the room and all they could here was Lily informing Max of her doll's name. 

"Look Carla, I've got the number of the person in charge of the trial. She's lovely, you should give her a ring," Kylie suggested handing Carla a business card which she took, a scared expression on her face.

* * *

Nick and Kylie took the kids to the park, the weather was surprisingly nice for the first time in weeks. As the sound of the buzzer filled the flat, the butterflies in Carla's stomach intensified. She lifted herself from the sofa to open the door to a woman, dressed similarly to Carla; black trousers with a white blouse a notepad in her hand. 

"You must be Carla," The woman said as the pair came face to face. 

"Um yeah, please come in, Susan is it?" Carla asked and the woman nodded as she entered the flat and sat on one of the breakfast stools. 

"So Carla, I need you to tell me everything that's happened," Susan told her and Carla took a deep breath before she began. 

"I guess it started when the trial thing and Callum was sniffing around more. I'd only recently got with Max's uncle and Callum sees us as a threat. He'd got some of his mates to give me a split lip which was fine, I guess. Then he started following me, grabbing me in the street, making me feel uneasy. He'd come to my work place and just be plain nasty. Then I thought it had stopped but it got worse when he found out I was talking at the trial," As Carla finished explaining she downed the majority of the coffee in front of her before looking up to see Susan scribbling in her notepad. 

"Can you tell me a bit about this latest incident?" 

"I got a text asking me to meet someone at the factory I own and I went out of curiosity I guess. Then Callum was there and he was threatening me and I asked him to leave. I walked to the door because I wanted to lock it when he'd left. He pushed me against the door his hands going, going well where they shouldn't and I wasn't strong enough to fight him off. I thought it was going to be really bad but then someone walked past and Callum ran." 

"Thank you for telling me that, I know it's not easy," Susan said, an empathetic smile on her face. 

"What happens now then?" Carla asked, nerves laced in her voice. 

"I'm going to let the relevant people know and then we'll bring it up in court on Tuesday," Susan explained. 

"Okay, thank you," Carla said and she realised Nick was right, her telling someone would solve so much. 

"See you on Tuesday then," Susan said standing from her seat and walking to the flat door. 

"See you Tuesday."


	24. If You Ever Come Back

"You were restless last night," Nick told Carla as she emerged from the bedroom. 

"No shit," Carla said in a sarcastic tone, her body landing heavily in the chair. 

"Did you want any breakfast?" Nick asked calmly, trying not to let Carla's attitude get to him. 

"No," She told him bluntly but Nick brushed it off. 

"You look nice," He tried to compliment her, ease the atmosphere but it wasn't working. 

"Yeah, I look nice. Good day to look nice isn't it? Just got to talk about a man who tried to rape me, a man who's been harassing me for months." 

"I know it's not going to be easy," Nick sighed as Carla got increasingly wound up, "But I promise, it'll be worth it." 

"Worth it for who, ey?" Carla asked him, her tone sharp and it threw Nick. 

"What do you mean?" He asked her, confused at her sudden outburst. 

"It's obvious the court will let them keep Max regardless of my little speech. They're not going to let a young boy live with a drug dealer," Carla told him, her tone now more laid back as if she didn't have a care in the world. 

"They'll let him stay with a Mum who used to be an addict, well once an addict always an addict. They're going to let him stay with someone who could fall back to drugs at any point?" Nick rightly pointed out causing Carla to sigh. 

"Okay, okay," She sighed, "I know it's important we all support Kylie and David it's just, I don't know Nick, it's hard and-" 

"It's okay to be scared," Nick told her gently, "But you spoke to that lady and she'll be there, you're not on your own." 

"I know but I need to get it right today, I can't mess it up," Carla said a hint of panic evident in her voice. 

"You'll be fine, I believe in you," Nick said as he stepped closer, his arms wrapping around her waist.

* * *

"You're looking smart," Gemma commented, her voice loud as she let herself into Callum's flat. 

"You're not," Callum looked Gemma up and down, her jeans had a mark on them and her top was slightly too small. 

"I'm not getting my kid back." 

"I might not be either," Callum said and for the first time Gemma saw him scared about the situation. 

"If everything goes to plan you'll be fine," She told him and he smirked at her. 

"They're on their way now," Callum told Gemma and she smiled. 

"Do they know what to do?" 

"Of course."

* * *

 **Carla's Point Of View**

"I'm just going to get some air, maybe go on a little walk," I told Nick as we arrived at the court, his family were gathering just inside the doors and I could tell Nick was eager to join them. 

"Do you want me to come?" He asked me, just as he always did and I told him I didn't just like I always did. 

"I won't be long," I smiled before kissing him gently on the cheek. 

"My Mum will panic if you're too long," Nick tells me with a slight smile. 

"We wouldn't want that would we, ey?" I laughed lightly before walking off. 

The breeze was light and it relaxed me, it calmed my nerves because I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. The idea of being open and honest in front of people I'd never met and the memories. I knew that justice wasn't as accessible as people said. As I walked the sound of my heels rang out around me and I thought back through the last few months. I thought back at everything I wanted to say, everything I should say. I thought about Max and how much had happened and then I thought about Kylie and how much I sympathised with her. 

Everything was quiet and clear, I had no one telling me what to do, what to say. Just me, me and my thoughts. Because only I could make my decisions, only I could say my words. 

"Carla isn't it?" A man stopped me and asked, I looked him up and down, he was dressed all in black and seemed shifty. 

"What's it to you?" 

Then it was black and I was struggling and I could barely breathe. There was two of them, I think. I tried to fight and fight but it got worse. The grip got tighter, the force got greater. I stopped fighting because I couldn't get free. I stopped fighting because it caused less pain. 

I was thrown and the force on my back caused a scream to escape my lips and then it was dark again and the van was driving, but I don't know where.

* * *

"I thought you said Carla wouldn't be long," Gail said and Nick sighed taking his phone out his pocket. 

"Voicemail," He sighed and he was worried because it wasn't like Carla no to answer her phone. 

"Try her on no caller ID, maybe she doesn't want to be hassled by us lot," Kylie suggested trying to stay calm and Nick did as she said. 

"Carla?" Nick said as the dialling tone stopped, "Carla!" He shouted this time. 

"What did she say?" Kylie asked. 

"Nothing, there were two voices then a smashing muffled sound," Nick explained. 

"Try again." 

"Voicemail."

* * *

 _your reviews warm my heart x_


	25. Rusty Halo

**Carla's Point Of View:**

His hands were cold on my wrists as the van came to a stop. As we stopped I was immediately being pulled from the van and into a room, a dark room. I tried to look around but I didn't recognise the street, the building, I was in an unknown place with unknown people. 

My wrists were becoming sore as my arms frequently moved to try and free myself, the rope (I think it was rope) rubbed against my wrists, the charms of my bracelet digging in most likely drawing blood. 

The sound of the door slamming echoed around the empty space I found myself in and I thought, for a second, that I was alone. 

"Sit down," His voice was harsh as he spoke, the words repeating as they bounced off the walls and I did as he said almost immediately. The fear inside me was prominent and as I sat his footsteps suddenly grew louder and louder and louder. I looked to the door, my only way out but another darkly dressed figure was standing there blocking my freedom. 

I watched him as he moved closer to me, there was some light, although I'm not sure where it was coming from, and I could see sweat beads forming on his forehead and a grin, a proud grin or a relieved grin. Maybe a bit of both. His eyes burned into mine and the coldness of his look was bitter enough to send shivers down my spine. 

My eyes darted around the room, I was desperate to look anywhere apart from him and when I did look I thought I recognised him but I couldn't be sure. Despite the fact my eyes were not upon him, I could feel his gaze clawing into me, he was watching my every breath, my every blink. 

"How did you know my name?" I dare to ask and as his hand comes into connection with my cheek I know it was the wrong decision. I wanted to raise my hand to my face to hold my cheek, to subside the pain but the ropes were still restricting me. 

"Don't talk," He ordered before taking a slight step back and checking his, clearly fake, watch, "You'll make this easier for everyone if you just keep quiet." 

I watched his face and he looked slightly scared and as my mind started whirring and working overtime it all began to make sense. I thought about the day, the significance and how the kidnap surely wasn't just a coincidence. 

"I want to know how you know who I am," I asked again firmly, I didn't want them to sense my fear, an amount of fear that I was aware could be felt. 

"Shut up!" 

There was a sharp pain, a sudden pain, and then it went black.

* * *

 **Nick's Point of View:**

My hands were clammy as I paced the space, the male voices I'd heard on the phone replayed over and over again in my head. One of them shouting to get rid of me, the other warning her about something; his tone was harsh but I didn't hear Carla's voice at all. 

My pacing quickened as I thought about explanations and reasons it had happened, I thought about where she could be but as the thoughts multiplied so did my worry. 

"Someone needs to go and find her," My Mum told me with a sigh and I stopped pacing due to the tone in her voice, the tone of disappointment and the way she made the situation sound so typical of Carla. 

"It's hard to find someone when you don't know where they are!" I snapped and tried Carla's number for about the twentieth time. Straight to voicemail. 

"I knew this would happen," My Mum muttered under her breath before going to walk away. 

"You think she did this on purpose?" I asked her rhetorically, "From what I heard it didn't' sound like she had much choice." 

"Wait you think she's been kidnapped?" Kylie asked and I sighed because I didn't want to admit it, I couldn't bear to think about it. 

"I don't know," I sighed, I don't think it was that I didn't know probably more the fact that I didn't want to know. Well, I did want to know, I needed to know Carla was safe and that she was okay but, the thought of anyone hurting her caused a pain in my chest. 

"She went for a walk, to clear her head, and she can't have gone far. She said she wouldn't be long and we made a joke about Mum getting annoyed if she wasn't on time," I say, I get a grunt from my Mum and everyone else seems to be listening. 

"Nick mate, she surely can't be far," David tells me but I can sense the nerves in his voice, "How about right, I'll go walk around a bit see if I can see her." 

"Yeah um that'd be good, I'll stay in case she comes back," I told David as he made sure he had his phone before walking out the court doors. 

"Lost something?" Gemma asked in her voice that never failed to annoy me, I could see Callum smirking in the background. 

"Piss off, Gemma," Kylie told her harshly but Gemma didn't move. I tried to ignore her presence and rang Carla's number again. Voicemail. 

"Hey Carla, it's me again. I don't know what's happened or where you are but please just let us all know you're safe, we're worried. Just come back as soon as you get this or ring me if you want me to come and get you. I love you." I shoved my phone back in my pocket after leaving the message knowing it was on loud in case Carla rang back. 

"What are you looking at?" I asked Gemma harshly as I realised she was stood staring. 

"Carla's missing?" She asked and there was something in her voice, a slight hint of something that caused me to be suspicious. 

"Get lost, Gemma. Stop tryna get involved in stuff," Kylie snapped at her as she glanced at her watch. Ten minutes till we were due in court. 

Gemma glanced around to where Callum was standing, he was in deep conversation with his Mum probably completely unaware that Gemma was still standing with us. She took a step closer to me and I wondered what she as doing because the sarcastic grin and vanished from her face. 

"She's with some blokes." 

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," I snapped at her, thinking she was just digging for gossip. 

"Callum arranged for them to take her away to this warehouse place so she couldn't come to court, I don't think they're gonna hurt her but I'm not sure. He's been planning this for weeks," Gemma told me and I stood still for a moment unsure how to react to what I was hearing. 

"Where?" Is all I managed to ask and Gemma shrugged. 

"I honestly couldn't tell you."

* * *

 **Carla's Point of View:**

The dingy room had become lighter, my eyes struggled to adjust when they began to slowly open. I groaned, the pain in the back of my head prominent as I tried to sit myself up again the wall I was slumped beside. 

"Mate," I heard one of the men say then I heard footsteps get gradually closer to me. 

The light source was his phone light and as he got closer the light became more intense, I squinted as it occasionally shone in my eyes. 

"You're alive then," He commented although by his tone I don't think he would have been bothered if I had never woke up. I ignored his comment, remembering what happened the last time I spoke, and moved my aching body into a less painful position. The wall was cold on my back as I sat against it but I didn't care because it gave me a sense of feeling. My knees were drawn up to my chest trying to keep the warmth within my body, my hands trembled as I clutched the end of my sleeve. 

I could feel his gaze burning into me and I didn't dare make eye contact, I kept my eyes focused on the wall opposite – the wall that wasn't telling me where I was. I had no idea where I was. 

"We've met before," He suddenly spoke and my body jolted at the sudden sound of his voice. I looked at him now and as I studied his face in more light I began to recognise him. 

"Yeah," I said quietly not knowing if a response was necessary. 

"Callum's obsessed with you, not in a good way. Wants rid of you for today, we agreed to do it," He explained to me and everything began to make sense. The way they knew my name, why it had happened, everything made a bit more sense. 

"When can I go?" I asked nervously, then my body clenched waiting for some form of contact that never happened. 

"Did you not learn before not to ask questions?" He said his body getting closer to mine as he crouched down. I didn't reply to his comment, it didn't require a reply. 

"Callum's been telling me all about you, both of us," He said looking up to his mate who just seemed to be a doorman, "He said there are certain things you hate, a certain thing that make you shut up," His tone made shivers sprint down my spine. 

"Everyone has something that they hate," I managed to say trying to get into a conversation, thinking that if I started obeying to them this would be easier even perhaps quicker, "What do you hate?" 

"Don't ask questions," His voice wasn't loud as he said this but his tone as harsh, his spit jumping off the end of his lips. His finger reached to underneath my chin pulling it up so our eyes were level. My breathing was quickening as I began to think about the things Callum could've told him. The thing Callum would've told him. 

He watched me, our eyes not breaking contact and he lifted me so I was standing, his body in front of mine as I stood against the wall. His breath was harsh on my neck and I could feel the weight of his body pressing against mine. 

Even though his friend's phone had begun to ring he didn't stop pressing against me, his hand no longer at my chin but the coldness pressed against my chest.

"Na mate," His friend said sprinting over to where we were stood, he looked around a let me go, let me slump back to the floor. 

"Who is it?" He asked, the frustration clear in his voice. 

"Callum." He was told before taking the phone. 

"What? … She's done what?"

* * *

 **Nick's Point of View:**

I needed air, Gemma's admission had sent my brain into overload, I kept thinking about the worst scenario, about a life without Carla, a life with Carla hurt. I was supposed to protect her, after everything I had promised to protect her and I couldn't even manage that. I should've gone with her, she'd said she needed time but, after everything, I should've gone with her. 

I stood still when Callum's voice came into my earshot, I just wanted to hear what he was saying. 

"Get her out of there quickly … they've told the filth … they're probably on their way … I don't care! … okay … give me five minutes." 

The phone call sounded intense and I was desperate to know what he had planned. He'd said to get her out of there but where was she? He was clearly panicked about the police finding out and obviously only wanted to save his own skin. I gave him a few moments after the phone call and then stepped so he could see me. 

"I swear, if you've hurt her," I warned him as I leant against the wall, my hands firmly in my pockets. 

"They haven't," Callum sighed and he seemed genuine, "I just needed her out the way." 

"You didn't need to go as far as you've gone, you've ruined this for yourself," I told him honestly and his face dropped. He no longer had a smirk instead he looked worried and nervous. 

"I did it all for Max," He sighed, "I just wanted a chance to be a proper Dad." 

"There were other ways, Callum, I honestly don't believe you're all bad," I admitted to him because it was true. I believed he'd been enticed into a world he couldn't get out of, I believed he couldn't believe in himself enough to think he didn't need to go to such extremes to be enough. 

"I knew I couldn't offer Max as much as you lot can. I needed to get Carla out the way to try and show you're not all perfect." 

"We're not perfect but we love Max, and that's all he really needs," I told Callum and he sighed, like he knew I was right. 

"I do love him, I do," Callum told me before checking his phone again. 

"Look, I'm going back in because the police are asking questions and I need to be there. Just remember, you don't have to prove yourself to Max, he's only a child."

* * *

 **Carla's Point of View:**

My heart was thumping as the relief of the phone ringing swept through my body. Nobody had spoken to me since the call had ended, just quiet whispers were occurring in the corner of the room. 

Their voices sounded panicked, nervy, scared. They were talking so quickly, their hands flying everywhere as they spoke. I thought about what Callum had said to them, I only heard one side of the phone call but, from what I'd heard, it didn't sound good. 

"She's done what?" Was the only bit I'd heard fully through my panic; I wanted to know who'd done what, why was Callum telling them? Why were they annoyed? 

"Right," He said in a harsh voice, stepping back towards me. I sat up straighter against the wall awaiting what he was going to say, "I'm gonna get Callum on the phone right and you're gonna listen carefully and do everything he tells ya." 

I nod sheepishly as fear, once again, rises in my chest as he dials the number and I hear Callum's voice on the end of the phone. It's muffled due to the poor connection and the fact he was on loud speaker. 

"Carla can you hear me?" Callum asked, his voice clearly full of panic. 

"Yeah," I said, my voice was croaky from the tears I'd been trying to hold back since I'd arrived. 

"Do exactly what I say," He warns his voice back to his harsh tone but then it changed again when he asked me if I was okay. 

"Yeah." 

"The lads are gonna bring you back," He told me and I sighed a breath of relief because I thought it was going to be okay, "You need to come back to court and tell everyone you can't speak, that you can't give evidence, tell them you have a headache or something." 

"I can't do that, it's not fair on them," I told him but regretted it when his voice raised and told me to be quiet, told me just to listen. 

"You come back and deny everything, you tell no one where you've been. Tell Nick your walk just took longer than you'd first thought." 

"He won't believe me," I told Callum because Nick could do this thing no one else could, he could read me like an open book. 

"Maybe not but hopefully the police will, you need to make it sound convincing." 

"The police?" I asked, I was now confused possibilities as to what had happened spinning around my head. 

"Gemma blabbed to precious Nick," Callum told me, his voice sounded half angry half pissed off. 

"So he knows?" I asked, but I wasn't worried that he knew, as such, I was more worried as to how he'd react – how everyone would react. 

"They all know but you have to deny it and say Gemma was looking for some drama, can you do that?" 

"Yes," I said even though I knew it was wrong and I knew, eventually, I'd get caught. 

"Good. Right get her back. Quickly."

* * *

They dropped me off a few minutes away from the court, they told me to walk back in case anyone was outside. They told me I had to make it as realistic as possible, I had to make it believable because otherwise the consequences would be severe. 

I stood facing the court building for a few seconds before I let out a sigh and walked in. sure enough Nick was stood practically in front of the door in deep conversation with a police officer. He looked up as he felt the draft from where I'd opened the door and a smile formed on his face, a relieved one. 

"Carla," He said as he came over to me but was reluctant to touch me, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," I nodded, "I just got a bit carried away with my walk," I told him forcing a laugh but he didn't look convinced. 

"You don't have to lie," His hand made a connection with mine, he gave it a gentle squeeze and I could no longer make eye contact with him. 

"You know what I'm like, always getting lost in my thoughts," I said taking my hand away from his before he noticed the marks that had been left on my wrist. 

"Callum told me everything," Nick said and I sighed because I knew I couldn't lie any longer but I could feel the police's eyes watching, and listening, in on the conversation. 

"Honestly Nick, nothing happened," I told him more firmly. 

"Carla, can I have a quick word?" The police officer asked me. 

"Um yeah," I said in a tone that was supposed to convince her that there was nothing to talk about. 

"What happened, where have you been?" She asked and I sighed as I weighed up my options in my head. 

"On a walk. I needed to clear my head," I told her but my eyes were fixed on the floor, my fingers fumbling with the charms on my bracelet. 

"Carla, we know that's not true," She said and I sighed then noticed Callum looking at me from across the room, his eyes fixed upon my every move. 

"It is, I went for a walk. I had so much stuff in my head, I just needed time to think. Why don't you believe me?" 

"Gemma told us you'd been taken," Nick told me and I shook my head, "When I went outside Callum told me it was true." 

"Callum as in the bloke standing over there?" The police woman asked and Nick nodded. The police lady nodded back and then walked over to him, panic suddenly formed on Callum's face. 

"He told me I couldn't tell anyone," I told Nick and he sighed then took me in his arms and I was safe. He swayed my gently then placed a kiss on the top of my head and I was relaxed and I was safe. 

"It's okay, if you tell the police they'll protect you," Nick told me and I knew he was right but that didn't stop me from being scared.

* * *

"He's admitted everything, gave us the names of the people who took you," The police officer told me as she came over to where we were all sat. 

Nick's arm was around me and I was curled into him as much as I could. 

"Thank you," I said quietly because I didn't know what else to say. After everything I hadn't managed to help. 

"What about the court case?" Kylie asked, we'd just been told to wait, we'd been waiting for hours. 

"There is no court case," The police officer said and for the first time in month I saw genuine, happy smiles upon Kylie and David's faces. 

"Why do you think he admitted it?" I turned and asked Nick, he kissed my temple before speaking. 

"People like Callum are just scared," He told me and I hummed because I agreed. 

"I never thought he'd take any responsibility though," I admitted and Nick shrugged. 

"It's been a long time coming and he knew he had it coming," Nick said before kissing my temple again and I smiled up at him. 

"Everyone's running from something but we don't know when it's coming."

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 _I can't thank you all enough for all the kind words and support since I started this story, thank you for all the reads, all the reviews - it honestly means everything x_


	26. Part Two

**PART TWO, CHAPTER ONE.**

* * *

 _Fast forward two years, two years since it all happened. Carla and Nick are_ living _together, Gail pushing for a grandchild, Michelle pushing for a wedding. David and Kylie living at number eight with their two children, David desperate to adopt Max. All is calm as far as they can see._

* * *

The water from the puddles invaded his shoes and he knew he was home. Sirens sounded in the background and he knew he was home. Rubbish overfilled the bins as he stood in the ginnel and he knew he was home. 

"Carla! Phone!" Nick shouted as he finished the bowl of muesli that was sat in front of him. 

"Who is it?" Carla shouted from the bathroom. 

"It's just a number, ends in 628," Nick said, his hand grabbed the phone as he walked towards the bathroom and opened the door slightly. 

"It might be the guy from the meeting yesterday, stick it on loud speaker," Carla said her hands full of different makeup brushes and products, "Hello, Carla Connor." 

"Hello, this is Susan from witness protection," The voice that Carla soon remembered said. 

"Oh, um is everything okay?" Carla asked as she continued applying her makeup as the clock ticked closer to the time of her first meeting. 

"I wanted to talk to you about Callum Logan if you have a minute." 

"Yeah, I really don't have long though." 

"Mr Logan is being released at two this afternoon," As the words sounded through the phone Carla's eyes lifted to Nick who was stood with the phone in his hand, a concerned look upon his face. 

"Released?" Carla question after a moment of silence, a moment for both Carla and Nick to comprehend what they'd just been told, "He's only been inside for two minutes." 

"Good behaviour," Susan said and Carla laughed sarcastically. 

"Are you being serious? How can the man who organised my kidnap be being released after two years?" Carla stressed putting the makeup back into its bag, the items being chucked carelessly. 

"The other two men are remaining in prison and we-" 

"That's not the point. The point is you're letting Callum walk free," Carla said, the stress becoming evident in her voice as she walked out of the bathroom, Nick following her. 

"We can assure you, Carla, you're safe. Callum won't come anywhere near you." 

"And how do you know that?"

* * *

The water from the puddles invaded his shoes and he knew he was home. Sirens sounded in the background and he knew he was home. Rubbish overfilled the bins as he stood in the ginnel and he knew he was home. 

His hood covered the majority of his face, the restraining order being broken with each step he took. Each step closer. The damp air filled his lungs as he breathed in heavily, air that felt so different now he was free. 

His steps took his to the end of the ginnel, steps that shouldn't have occurred. From the end he could see the on goings of the street, not much had changed in the two years he had been away. Michelle was pushing a pram and the Nazir's house seemed to be empty. 

As he scanned the street once more he stepped back into the ginnel where the shadows of the buildings helped to hide him. His phone was retrieved from his pocket and he tapped his fingers on it for a moment as he thought. 

"It's Callum, I need you to do something for me. I couldn't punish them properly before and I can't now; too many restraints, too many people watching me. I need you to punish this family properly."

* * *

Carla was hesitant before she knocked on the door, unsure of the response her news would get; Nick stood closely behind her promising to support her through everything. 

"Wasn't expecting it to be you two on a Wednesday," Kylie said as she opened the door, stepping aside to let the couple enter. 

"Just wanted to have a quick word," Carla said, apprehension clear in her voice. 

"Have you had the same phone call as me this morning?" Kylie asked with a sigh and Carla nodded slowly, sitting on the arm of the sofa. 

"I just can't believe they're letting him walk out just as if nothing happened." 

"I'm hoping that nothing will change because I don't want that fear back. The fear of losing my son or my family being in any danger," Kylie explained as she too sat down. 

"She said something about a restraining order but I really can't see Callum sticking to that. She just went on and on about how I was safe but, right now, I feel anything but safe." 

"Has he been inside before this?" Nick suddenly asked, the first time he'd spoken since they arrived. 

"No," Kylie sighed and shook her head, "Maybe the odd night or two but he always used to somehow manage to get away with things one way or another." 

"Maybe this has made him realise a few things," Nick suggested and both Carla and Kylie gave him the same look. 

"Callum's bored, he's made nothing of himself and the only way he can get a buzz is by ordering his little mates about and seeing harm being done by others," Carla said and Kylie nodded. 

"It's true." 

"But before, when it all happened he seemed so upset about losing Max, he seemed so genuine," Nick said and Kylie shook her head. 

"He puts up his walls and he'll be angry now, angry he's wasted two years but he won't blame himself. He never blames himself."

* * *

The younger the better was his theory; if they were young they were still trying to prove their worth and earn a spot. The young ones were more impressionable, more likely to do stupid things. 

"You ready?" He asked as he spotted Clayton walking towards him. 

"I don't think this is a good idea, mate," Clayton said, his hands where held tightly together in an attempt to stop them shaking. 

"They need to be punished, properly this time," He sneered, his back turned against the street. 

"Look what happened last time, is it really worth it?" 

"Of course it's worth it!" His voice was slightly raised now as he realised Clayton wasn't as impressionable as he first thought, "She caused all of this, it's all because of her and she doesn't deserve the air in her lungs."

* * *

 **I know this is a slow start but I'm hoping to write more before I go back to school. Please leave a review x**


End file.
